Entre mundos
by miriam100
Summary: Jack Frost y Elsa de Arendelle son chicos normales hasta que sus caminos se encuentran formando un vínculo irrompible, se verán obligados a recorrer un camino que los llevara a descubrir un pasado enredado lleno de misterio y nudos cósmicos. Traten de seguirme sin morir en el intento. Multicrossover, multiship, big four, disney dreamworks, etcétera.
1. Vinculo

_**Capítulo 1**_ _ **Vínculo**_

 **Esta historia tiene varias precuelas, intentare hacerlo lo más entendible por si alguien no conoce el resto de mis historias. Si hay alguien interesado en conocer el resto, pueden encontrar todo en mi perfil.**

 **Para quienes las conocen… bienvenidos de vuelta.**

* * *

 _ **Todo está borroso, me siento cansado y tengo miedo.**_

-¡Jack!- el chico de cabello castaño escupió la sangre y se limpió con la manga de su suéter hecho añicos, no podía parar de jadear; observo a Elsa a lo lejos sosteniendo aquel valioso bolso, ella estaba ahí, indefensa sin poder hacer nada.

-¡Estoy bien!- se puso de pie tomando el cayado de madera del suelo

 _ **Estoy luchando contra mi peor enemigo, la oscuridad me rodea.**_

–Estoy muy bien- dijo mirando al ser que estaba a unos metros de distancia sonriendo, la sangre goteaba de su arma.

 _ **Y no creo poder ganar…**_

* * *

 _ **Nací, un día 12 de noviembre en el año 2006, en un pequeño pueblo llamado Burgess… mis padres me han contado que ese día había llovido un montón.**_

 _ **Esa noche en el hospital paso algo de lo que mis padres no se dieron cuenta, algo que no recuerdo por ser tan pequeño.**_

Una tenue luz acompañada de un pequeño sonido apareció junto con la mujer de cabello negro y el hombre peliblanco, ambos estaban tumbados en el piso jadeando.

-¡Que sucede aquí!- grito Madre Naturaleza en medio de los truenos, despertando a los bebés de la sala de maternidad.

Las enfermeras entraron a ver lo que sucedía, pero claro que no pudieron notar la presencia de Serafina.

-¡Este no es el lugar adecuado para hablar!- Manny la arrastro fuera de la sala.

-¡Mira, es Jack!- señalo al pequeño recién nacido de cabello castaño –no puede ser…- dijo al sentir algo extraño.

-oh, era tan lindo de bebé- Manny se distrajo un poco con la idea de su hijo siendo un pequeño bebé.

-Salgamos- ella lo jalo.

-Aguarda, no- Manny tomo al pequeño bebé en sus brazos para llevarlo a la azotea.

-¡Que haces!, ¡no puedes llevártelo!- Manny no escucho.

.

.

.

-Este mundo…- Serafina, Madre Naturaleza se abrazó a si misma al sentirse débil.

-Me siento mal- Manny se dejó caer sobre el tejado del hospital cubriéndose a él y al bebé en sus brazos con un débil campo de luz.

Madre Naturaleza grito -¡Mi vestido!- su largo vestido formado con partes de plantas se desintegro un poco, volviéndose más corto.

-Me gusta esto…- Manny rio mientras le daba una pequeña nalgada.

-Si vuelves a hacer eso volverás a perder tu ojo- le arrebato el abrigo al Hombre de la Luna–no hay magia en este mundo…-

-Lo se… no hay nada, ni siquiera sabemos si hay plumas aquí- él la miro, hacía poco que acababa de recuperar el ojo que perdió a manos del ser oscuro, Rumpelstiltskin… historia a parte.

-Debe de haber plumas- Serafina fijo la vista en su nuevo ojo color azul, el azul que le recordaba a Jack.

-Sin magia… ¿Qué paso aquí?- Se preguntó Manny.

-Hemos estado viajando mucho, hemos llegado al último planeta- Madre Naturaleza respondió la pregunta de Manny.

-Hicimos tantas distorsiones que este mundo ha acabado sufriendo todas las consecuencias-

-Sí- Serafina se dio cuenta de algo -Entonces… Jack nunca será un espíritu y Elsa tampoco tendrá poderes-

-Supongo que si este mundo existe, lo ha logrado hacer sin magia- Manny señalo la lluvia –así que no hay necesidad de un Jack Frost o de cualquier otro ser mágico, el mundo puede mantenerse solo-

-Tenemos que hacer nuestro plan desde ya- Serafina se dejó caer junto a Manny –esto será difícil, estamos solos y con la poca magia que nos queda-

Él aparto la manta que cubría el rostro del bebé –Podemos llevárnoslo- sugirió.

Ella lo miro haciendo una importante decisión –No- él la miro como si estuviera loca –no me mires así, tengo una idea-

-Hemos llegado muy lejos y estoy empezando a creer que no podremos hacer nada aquí- Manny suspiro.

-Necesitamos hacerlo o si no todo lo que hemos hecho será en vano-

-¿Cuál es tu plan?-

-Propongo- hizo una pausa –ir a buscar todas las plumas, si las traemos aquí podríamos hacer algo para cambiar este lugar, necesitamos que exista la magia para poder cumplir con la misión-

-Serafina, hemos viajado infinitas veces por todos los mundos, me estoy quedando sin tickets de viaje-

-¿También se está agotando el poder de tu sello?- pregunto refiriéndose al portal con el que se podía viajar entre mundos, estos portales tenían un límite para ser usados, un límite muy difícil de alcanzar pero ellos casi lo habían hecho.

-¿Cuánto te queda?- le pregunto.

-Lo suficiente para viajar unas decenas de veces-

-A mi igual- comenzó a arrullar al bebé que estaba llorando –son muchos mundos, no recolectaríamos ni la mitad de las plumas-

-Es verdad, no podríamos recorrer todo de nuevo- ella miro al bebé –pero se de alguien que si puede-

-¿Quién?, no podemos hacer que Sunny se meta en esto-

Ella lo miro, sus labios hicieron una mueca de tristeza –Me refiero a Jokul- ella lo miro.

-Creo que no has estado prestando atención a todo lo que hemos hecho- Manny la miro con las cejas arqueadas –él no está-

-No, pero su báculo si- recordó –y ese báculo, técnicamente puede ser usado por él- señalo al pequeño Jack.

-¡De ninguna manera!-

-¿Por qué no?, es una idea brillante-

-No existe magia aquí- Argumento el hombre.

-Pero puede haber- la mujer dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

-Se volverá loco-

-No, no lo hará-

-No hare eso- aparto su mirada.

Ella tomo su barbilla entre sus dedos obligándolo a verla -¿Quieres que todo sea en vano?-

-No- murmuro-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-¡No!- se soltó de su agarre.

-No hay otra opción-

-No lo lograra solo- miro a Serafina.

-Entonces Elsa le ayudara- le sonrió.

-¿Dónde estará Elsa?- pregunto él

-No lo sé, podría estar en cualqui… está en Chicago, algunos de mis poderes todavía sirven, eso confirma que puede haber magia- el rostro de Serafina se ilumino.

-¿Ya nació?- le pregunto él.

-No, recuerda que su cumpleaños es en diciembre-

-Cierto-

-¿Quieres ir?- le pregunto ella.

-Sí-

-Pero antes, tienes que devolverlo- ella lo miro.

-No voy a dejar a nuestro hijo en manos de cualquiera- el bebé tomo con su pequeña manita el pulgar de Manny.

-Ya no es nuestro hijo… al menos en este mundo no lo será-

.

.

.

 _ **Misteriosamente el que iba a ser mi nombre, Jackson Overland, fue cambiado por alguien en medio de la noche; el nombre que me pusieron fue, Jack Frost.**_

 _ **Así es, mi nombre es Jack Frost y no soy un guardián, ni tampoco un espíritu… aparentemente solo era un chico normal, pero sin saberlo había mucha magia en mí.**_

 _ **Me recuerdo a mí mismo siendo pequeño, mirando los copos de nieve a través de mi ventana y entonces algo curioso venía a mi mente, algo que había leído en un libro, ningún copo de nieve es igual… pero al final todos resultaban ser copos de nieve, ¿no?**_

-¡Jack!- los pensamientos del pequeño niño fue interrumpido por la voz de su madre llamándolo desde abajo.

-¿Sí?- respondió.

-Nos iremos en cinco minutos- el niño se espabilo y tomo su mochila cargada de cosas que necesitaría para el viaje anual que realizaban para visitar a la abuela.

-Vamos- su madre se agacho con dificultad debido a su voluminoso vientre de embarazo –hay que abrigarnos bien- le puso la bufanda, el gorro y los guantes.

El niño sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de su padre para dirigirse al auto.

 _ **Siempre lamentare ese día.**_

-Mira mamá- el pequeño Jack señalo la enorme fuente, una de las paradas turísticas obligatorias de la cuidad.

-¡Cuidado Jacky!- le grito la abuela Overland a su nieto.

-Está disfrutando de la cuidad, Bugress es muy pequeño- comento su padre.

 _ **Nunca voy a olvidar como al asomarme a la fuente me encontré a con los ojos de una niña, una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Llevaba puesto un vestido muy elegante color azul, usaba mallas y una boina.**_

 _ **Me quede callado al verla, mirándome con sus ojos igual de sorprendidos que los míos, desde ese momento nuestro vinculo fue establecido, aunque después nos dimos cuenta de que eso había pasado desde hace mucho antes de nacer.**_

-Mira, ¿no es un lugar encantador?- comento la madre del niño, él la miro y sonrió ignorando lo que acababa de pasar.

Para cuando volvió a mirar la niña se alejaba con sus padres y otra pequeña niña pelirroja que vestía igual de elegante.

 _ **Pusiste veneno en mis labios al entrar a la habitación, ¿verdad?**_

 _ **Al besarte siento como si mi cuerpo y mi mente se fundiesen**_

 _ **Odio al yo de mis diecinueve años**_

 _ **Odio al yo de mis diecinueve años**_

 _ **Tu corazón es tan hermoso que llega a darme nauseas**_

 _ **¿Por qué me besas si soy un inútil?**_

 _ **Odio los días de mis diecinueve años**_

 _ **Odio la cara de mis diecinueve años**_

 _ **Como si fuera una mariposa negra**_

 _ **Quiero volar con unas grandiosas alas**_

 _ **Sin que nadie me obligue a bajar**_

 _ **Una vida así estaría bien**_

 _ **Estaría bien…**_


	2. Las plumas flotantes

_**Capítulo 2**_ _ **Las plumas flotantes**_

El viento azotaba la ciudad y la temperatura era baja, pero claro que eso era bastante normal en la "ciudad de los vientos", era noche buena y los Overland se encontraban en medio del barullo ocasionado por los compradores de último momento, quienes peleaban con sus propias vidas para evitar arruinar su navidad.

El pequeño Jack veía asustado a las personas mientras que él y su padre caminaban tranquilos, ellos solamente andaban por las calles del centro adornado con luces antes de volver a casa para terminar la cena de navidad, pero querían comprar un globo de nieve, una de esas típicas baratijas que los turistas suelen comprar y ellos compraban uno diferente cada año que venían a la cuidad, como tradición de navidad.

Es así como llegaron a una de las calles menos concurridas donde se encontraron con un local muy particular.

-Tienda de regalos del errante Oaken- el hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules leyó el anuncio de la tienda.

-Y Spa- señalo Jack con su pequeño dedo índice las letras pequeñas del anuncio.

-Creo que mejor buscamos en otro lugar- su padre le sonrió sintiéndose preocupado por el lugar

-¡Globos de nieve!- Jack estampo su rostro contra el vidrio del aparador al ver los coloridos globos de nieve.

-Está bien, entremos- Federic Overland suspiro.

Al entrar se escuchó el sonido de una pequeña campana, detrás del mostrador salió un hombre corpulento y pelirrojo –Bienvenidos- sonrió.

La tienda era más grande de lo que se veía por fuera, había muchas cosas para ver, cosas con las que Jack se fascino; padre e hijo se llevaron un buen tiempo dentro de la tienda curioseando, después de unos cuarenta minutos pusieron sobre el mostrador un globo de nieve con un Santa Claus adentro, serpentinas, un jugo y un juego de aretes para la madre de Jack, Eleony. Después de haber pagado Jack y su padre se dirigían a la salida, el hombre rubio se detuvo al percatarse de algo que no había visto hace rato.

-Mira Jack, este es el comic del que te había hablado hace poco, es súper raro de conseguir- sostuvo el comic con la portada del hombre de traje azul y escudo con franjas.

Federic se entretuvo hojeándolo y Jack, mientras, fijo la vista en el libro de pastas gruesas.

-¿Guardian?- trato de leer.

-Guardianes, Jack- corrigió su padre viendo el título del libro, rápidamente volvió a lo que estaba viendo antes.

Jack esbozo una sonrisa radiante al ver las páginas del libro llenas de dibujos y texto, fijo la vista en la figura del hada dibujada –El hada de los dientes- con esto se convenció de que tenía que comprar ese libro.

Los dos chicos seguían en lo suyo cuando entro una mujer de cabello castaño con una niña muy parecida a ella que la arrastraba.

–Es aquí mamá, el libro está aquí- la emoción de la niña se vio contenida al encontrarse con Jack sosteniendo el libro que había visto ayer en esta tienda.

-Tu- susurro ella.

Jack levanto la vista y abrió los ojos al encontrase con ella –Tu- ambos recordaron el día que se vieron en la fuente.

-¿Jack, nos vamos?- el hombre rubio sin haberse dado cuenta de lo que sucedía miro a su pequeño.

-Quiero este- Jack señalo el libro.

-No, yo lo vi primero- la niña de cabello rubio platino protesto al ver que se llevarían el libro que ella quería.

-¡Elsa!- su madre la regaño al ver el comportamiento inadecuado –lo siento mucho- se disculpó ante el padre de Jack.

-No importa, Jack siempre compra libros pero casi nunca los lee- señalo el padre.

-¡Este es diferente!- grito Jack enojado.

-Pero yo lo quiero- Elsa se cruzó de brazos.

-Tranquilos- la discusión había causado que el dueño saliera de su puesto detrás del mostrador para intervenir en la pelea –aquí- extrajo un libro idéntico al que peleaban, tan idéntico que no se veía la diferencia.

-¡Genial, tiene dos!- el hombre rubio suspiro al librarse de una potencial pelea entre niños.

-Para ti, ¿yah?- le entrego el libro a Elsa y todos se dirigieron al mostrador para pagar.

Los Overland fueron los primeros en salir, allá afuera vieron a un hombre de cabello rubio oscuro y bigote sentado junto a una niña de trenzas.

-Quiero ir a casa- dijo la niña.

-Estamos esperando, Anna- el niño reconoció a la pequeña de aquel día, refunfuñando aparto la mirada… esa rubia le había arruinado el buen humor que tenía hoy.

Siguieron el camino por donde habían llegado cuando Jack tropezó dejando caer el libro que había obtenido.

-Jack- su padre preocupado lo ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien, pequeñín?- un hombre vestido de Santa Claus se acercó a ayudar recogiendo el libro –Oh, miren lo que tenemos aquí, se parece a mí- el hombre de barba rio al ver la imagen de él en el libro.

-¿Santa?- Jack presto atención a los tatuajes que se veían debajo de las mangas del hombre y al cartel de "Ayuda a alguien más a tener una feliz navidad".

-Prefiero que me llamen Norte, aquí tienes- le dio el libro a Jack.

Federic se apresuró a depositar un dólar en la alcancía –gracias y feliz navidad- se alejó con una sonrisa

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Burgess, días después…**_

La navidad había pasado y el año nuevo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, los Overland habían vuelto a casa y todo estaba en paz.

-Jack, hora de dormir- Eleony entro a la habitación de su hijo para encontrarlo bajo un fuerte de almohadas y sabanas que él mismo había construido, lo único que se podía identificar del pequeño era su sombra.

-Ahora no mamá- respondió.

La mujer levanto la sabana para encontrar a Jack sentado en el suelo leyendo el libro que había comprado hace poco.

-Vaya, ya casi lo acabas y te lo acabamos de comprar- señalo ella.

-Por eso no puedo dormir, quiero acabarlo pronto-

-¿Y en serio puedes leer todo lo que dice?-

-Más o menos, hay palabras que aun no entiendo-

Su madre rio –eres un niño muy listo-

-Mira, es el Hada de los Dientes, Santa Claus, el Conejo de Pascua y este es…- Jack apunto la imagen de un hombre de armadura ligera plateada –el Hombre de la Luna-

-Eso suena muy interesante, pero tienes que ir a dormir, mañana podrás terminar de leer- su madre le ayudo a acomodarse en su cama, lo arropo y le dio un beso en la frente –te amo, buenas noches- puso el libro en la mesa de noche y apago las luces saliendo de la habitación.

Una vez que el niño escucho los pasos de su madre a lo lejos se levantó, tomo el libro y una lámpara de mano y se ocultó bajo sus sabanas para continuar leyendo; el pequeño leyó hasta llegar la media noche.

.

.

.

 _ **Chicago, mientras tanto…**_

-Es el mejor libro de la historia, mamá- Elisa le contaba de su libro a su madre y hermana.

-¡Hada!- La pequeña Anna señalo el dibujo.

-¡Si, Hada de los Dientes!- grito Elsa emocionada –y ella es Madre Naturaleza- puso el alto el libro dejando ver la imagen de la mujer con ropa de hojas de plantas, labios pintados de negro y larga cabellera.

-Bonita- Anna rio.

-Sí, es hermosa- dijo la madre de las dos niñas –pero, es hora de dormir, Sandman llegara pronto- ella también había estado leyendo un poco.

-Pero, solo un poco más, ya casi termino-

-Lo siento Elsa, pero es tarde para ti y sobre todo para Anna- su madre tomo a la menor en brazos y la arropo en su propia cama; después arropo a Elsa y apago las luces.

Una vez que su madre se había ido, Elsa encendió la lámpara de noche para seguir leyendo, hasta que sin darse cuenta de que ya era media noche; había llegado al final del libro.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que al final del libro estaba esa pluma rosada que la llamaba a gritos, junto con un mensaje escrito con tinta.

" _ **Necesitas recordar, pero primero tienes que creer en todos nosotros y en ti misma… Elsa"**_

Su corazón dio un vuelco al leer estas palabras, era una niña apenas, pero era lo suficientemente lista para saber que era muy extraño encontrar un mensaje dirigido a ella en un libro que compro en una tienda, ¿Cómo supieron su nombre?.

-¿Magia?- se preguntó mientras estiraba su pequeña manita para tocar la pluma sintiendo un shock recorrer su cuerpo.

* * *

 _ **Recuerdo**_

" _ **¿Dónde estoy?", se preguntó Elsa viendo a la chica pecosa de trenzas frente a ella -No tienes que decir nada, pero por favor vete- "Se parece a…" pensó en su hermana menor pero se veía muy diferente.**_

 _ **-Pero recién llegue- la chica de trenzas se veía mucho mayor.**_

 _ **-Tú perteneces a Arendelle- Elsa aprecio el palacio hecho completamente de hielo.**_

 _ **-Al igual que tu- Protesto.**_

 _ **-No, yo pertenezco aquí, sola- ella sintió como involuntariamente se movía y hablaba -Aquí puedo ser yo sin dañar a los demás-**_

 _ **-De hecho, hablando de eso-**_

 _ **Se sorprendió al escuchar a alguien llegar.**_

 _ **-¿Qué es eso?- miro al muñeco de nieve andante que se parecía mucho al muñeco de peluche de su hermana menor.**_

 _ **-Hola soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos-**_

 _ **-¿Olaf?-**_

 _ **-Sí, tú me armaste, ¿ya no me recuerdas?- el muñeco de nieve se veía muy triste.**_

 _ **-¿Y ahora tienes vida?-**_

 _ **-Sí, eso creo-**_

 _ **-Es igual al que hicimos de niñas- la chica se arrodillo para abrazarlo.**_

 _ **-Sí-**_

 _ **-Éramos tan cercanas, podemos ser así ahora- Elsa se sorprendió al escuchar estas palabras.**_

 _ **Un terrible miedo inundo el corazón de Elsa, un miedo tan profundo que sintió un hueco en su corazón -No, lo siento-**_

 _ **-Ya vete- se dio media vuelta.**_

 _ **-Espera…- las voces se fueron apagando junto con la imagen.**_

* * *

-Esla, despierta- los ojos de la niña se abrieron repentinamente para encontrarse a la mujer mirándola desde arriba.

-Tu- ella miro su libro que casualmente estaba abierto en la página con la imagen grabada de la mujer –Madre Naturaleza-

 _ **Volviendo a Burgess…**_

Jack llego al final del libro donde se encontraba aquella frase.

" _ **Jack, necesitas creer para ver y necesitaras esta prueba de que somos reales"**_

Sin entender muy bien porque tomo la pluma azul que había al final, le llamaba como si fuera un tintineo que debía seguir y entonces pudo recordar.

* * *

 _ **Recuerdo**_

" _ **¿Qué sucede?" se preguntó Jack "¿estoy soñando?"**_

" _ **No se siente para nada como un sueño" miro a la niña castaña frente a él sonriéndole, en contra de su propia voluntad sonrió, miro sus manos se veían grandes "No soy yo"**_

 _ **No pudo seguir pensando debido a que sintió como el hielo bajo sus pies se rompió, cuando su cuerpo se empapo del agua helada el dolor apareció instantáneamente "¡Duele, ayuda!" sintió desesperación al ver sus extremidades moverse torpemente.**_

 _ **-¡Jack!- se escuchó la voz de una niña.**_

 _ **Intento gritar pero eso solo hizo que el agua inundara sus pulmones "Tengo miedo, hace mucho frio y cada vez me hundo más… todo está más oscuro" aunque él quería seguir luchando por salir no pudo, solo se quedó inmóvil "¡Te estas rindiendo!"… se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño.**_

 _ **Estaba oscuro, hacia frio y tenía miedo, pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron para ver el hielo romperse y sentir su respiración agitada al salir del agua "¿Estoy vivo?" pensó mientras sus brazos involuntariamente se movían para palparse.**_

 _ **-Tu eres Jokul Frosti- una voz imponente se escuchó, era tan imponente que lo hizo estremecerse; pero había dejado de tener miedo al ver esa luna tan brillante y tan grande, la oscuridad se había alejado.**_

-Jack, despierta- el niño abrió los ojos con dificultad para ver el césped y los pies de alguien –todo está bien-

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos, he vuelto y estoy feliz por ello.**_

 _ **Me moría de ganas por poder volver a contar historias, anteriormente había subido un capitulo que ya había mostrado con anterioridad… pero sigue siendo parte de la historia, el primer capítulo; hoy les traigo el segundo, espero que sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Gracias por preocuparse por mi Cristina, yuya y Niko. La verdad es que vivo en una zona bastante segura en cuanto a desastres naturales, estoy agradecida por ello pero a la vez preocupada, si alguna vez llegara a suceder alguno no estaríamos para nada preparados. Recuerdo que el día del sismo estaba en la cafetería de la universidad con un grupo de amigos cuando empezamos a escuchar muchos murmullos, en eso entro otro amigo diciéndonos que estaba ocurriendo un terremoto otra vez; inmediatamente entramos a nuestras redes sociales y nos encontramos con los videos de lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras veía los videos solo podía pensar en una cosa: cifras, ¿Cuántas personas perderíamos, cuantas salvarían, cuantas sacarían de los escombros sin vida, cuánto dinero le costaría esto al país y cuánto tiempo nos tomaría recuperarnos de esto?, mucha incertidumbre. Afortunadamente el país no entro en pánico como en el 85´, nuestro país se unió, nos ayudamos mutuamente y hemos recibido mucho apoyo de otros países, me siento realmente conmovida.**_

 _ **Un saludo y espero que ustedes se encuentren bien, nos vemos, cuídense.**_


	3. Misión

**Capítulo 3** _ **Misión**_

-Jack, despierta- el niño abrió los ojos con dificultad para ver el césped y los pies de alguien –todo está bien-

-Hombre de la Luna- dijo Jack al ver al hombre peliblanco que había visto en su libro.

-Así es, Jack- él sonrió.

-¿Esto es un sueño?- pregunto el pequeño confundido.

-¿Piensas eso?, entonces deberías darte un pellizco para comprobar-

Jack obedeció y se pellizcó a sí mismo –Ouch, no es un sueño-

-He esperado muchos años para conocernos, Jack- sonrió el hombre.

-¿A mí?, pero ni siquiera sabía de ti hasta hace algunos días-

-Por eso escribí el libro-

.

.

.

-¿Tu lo escribiste?- Elsa pregunto observando la cobertura de su libro.

-Con ayuda de alguien más, el Hombre de la Luna- dijo Serafina.

-¿Hicieron todo esto por mí?- pregunto confundida.

-Y por Jack-

-¡El niño que también quería el libro!-

-Sí- Serafina rio.

.

.

.

-¿Pero por qué?, ¿Por qué ella también?- Jack se había puesto de pie.

-Pues, tenemos un pequeño favor que pedirles… más bien, es una especie de misión, ¿sabes lo que es una misión?-

-¿Cómo en los videojuegos?- Jack arqueo una ceja.

-Oh, sí… es el mismo concepto, pero- él se inclinó a su altura –esto es mucho más serio-

-¿Serio?-

-Jack, necesitamos su ayuda para salvar el mundo-

.

.

.

-¡Que!- Elsa reacciono asustada.

-Sabemos que tú y Jack son jóvenes pero no estaríamos haciendo esto si no estuviéramos seguros que lo pueden lograr-

-¡Pero yo no pedí nada de esto!-

-Sé que puede sonar difícil pero todo estará bien-

-No entiendo, ¿Qué quieren de mí?-

-Bueno, para que lo entiendas debería contarte una historia, como las del libro- Serafina tomo el libro y paso una mano por su ultima hoja en blanco, creando el dibujo de un chico peliblanco sosteniendo un báculo plateado en forma de luna –Este es Jokul Frosti-

-¿Jokul Fro…?-

-Frosti, él era el espíritu del invierno que existió en otro mundo, el encargado de enviar el invierno a todas partes y también era el guardián de la diversión-

.

.

.

-Él vivía con su padre en una montaña cerca de un reino llamado Arendelle-

-¿Cómo el reino mágico de Arendelle?-

Manny se sorprendió al escuchar esto -¿Hay un reino llamado Arendelle?-

-Sí, es el lugar a donde van todas las niñas a hacer su propia muñeca- se encogió de hombros.

-Oh, una tienda- Manny empezó a pensar en eso –Bueno, en este mundo Arendelle no era una tienda de juguetes, era un reino mágico de verdad-

-¿Magia?, eso no existe-

-Sí existe, Jack- Manny puso una mano sobre el hombro del niño –y en este reino vivía una reina llamada Elisa y Jokul se enamoró de ella-

.

.

.

-Elisa también lo amaba, pero tenía que casarse con alguien más para poder proteger a su pueblo- explico Serafina mientras Elsa le prestaba suma atención –pero a pesar de las circunstancias de su amor surgió un bebé-

-¿Cómo cuando mamá tuvo a Anna?-

-Así es- Serafina se mordió los labios pintados de negro –pero nadie podía enterarse de que ese niño era de Jokul, por eso mintió-

-¿Por qué no podía saberlo nadie?-

-Porque el pueblo le tenía miedo a Jokul por sus poderes-

-¿Y qué pasó después?-

-Eventualmente todos se enteraron de la verdad y la princesa tuvo que escapar a la montaña del Norte junto con su amado-

.

.

.

-Pero al final fueron a buscarlos y le hicieron daño a ella- él miro a otra parte –nunca pudieron estar juntos-

-¿Ella murió?-

Manny asintió –Sí, junto con su bebé y…- paro a pensar unos segundos antes de decir lo siguiente –y también las vidas que él tomo antes de quitarse la suya-

-¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo?- pregunto.

-Mucho más de lo que crees- hubo una tranquila pausa, solo se escuchó el sonido de los animales nocturnos - Jack, mira las estrellas, son muchas- el cielo nocturno se reflejó en los ojos del pequeño mientras una estrella fugaz pasaba.

-¡Pide un deseo!- grito el niño emocionado.

Manny sonrió –tú también- ambos cerraron los ojos por unos segundos para volverlos a abrir -¿Qué deseaste?-

-Sí lo cuentas nunca se hará realidad- Jack sonrió.

-Tienes razón- señalo el cielo –las estrellas, allá afuera hay tantos mundos como estrellas-

-¿Mundos?- Jack lo miro -¿Cómo en las películas?-

-Sí, hay otros mundos parecidos a este pero a la vez son diferentes y junto con Madre Naturaleza, los he recorrido todos- suspiro –de punta a punta-

-¿Por qué?-

-Para hacer realidad mí deseo, que Jokul y Elisa puedan estar juntos-

-¿Por qué?- ladeo la cabeza sin entender.

-Porque… él era muy importante para mí-

-¿Entonces quieres que yo te ayude?-

-Sí, veras, por cada persona que conoces en este mundo hay una copia de esa persona en los demás mundos-

-Suena a la Twilight Zone- Jack soltó una carcajada.

-Algo- Manny se encogió de hombros –y tal vez no pude hacer que Jokul y Elisa tuvieran un final feliz en mi mundo, pero en los demás sí, ¿lo entiendes?-

-Creo, todo esto es muy confuso-

.

.

.

-Estamos a punto de lograrlo… pero ha ocurrido algo- Serafina trenzaba el cabello de la rubia platina.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto ella preocupada.

-Cuando llegamos aquí, descubrimos que no hay magia-

-¿No la hay?, ¿entonces cómo es que estas aquí?-

Serafina pensó en algo –es un buen punto, tal vez si existe pero esta oculta, muy oculta-

-De todos modos, ¿para qué quieren magia aquí?- la pequeña sentía los gentiles dedos de la mujer pasar por sus mechones.

-Para poder terminar lo que empezamos y sin magia no lograremos juntar al Jokul y Elisa de este mundo tú y Jack deben ayudarnos a traer la magia, para eso tienen que viajar por los otros mundos que hay trayéndonos las plumas-

-Como la de mi libro- la pequeña señalo donde había encontrado la pluma rosada.

-Sí… ustedes dos tienen un vínculo que los ha unido desde que se vieron-

-Pero, no quiero eso, él no me agradaba- protesto.

-Lo hará, Jack es un chico increíble y seguro serán buenos amigos- la mujer se comenzó a preocupar sobre lo que decía esta niña, ¿Cómo se supone que iban a unirlos si ni siquiera se agradaban?

-Pero Chicago es muy grande y mis padres no me dejaran caminar más de dos manzanas hasta que cumpla doce años-

-De hecho él no vive aquí, es de Burgess-

-Ni siquiera sé dónde queda eso- chillo a forma de protesta.

-No tienen por qué conocerse ahora, todavía queda mucho tiempo y si estamos en lo correcto no necesitaran hacer nada para encontrarse- tomo las manos de la niña y la miro a los ojos –escúchame bien, Elsa…-

.

.

.

-Sí no tenemos esas plumas para antes de tu cumpleaños número dieciocho este mundo dejara de existir; las vidas de todos se perderán y todo desaparecerá, dependen de ustedes- Jack trago saliva al ver sus ojos de diferentes colores –ahora, me gustaría escucharte que puedes hacer esto…-

-¿Y que si no puedo hacerlo?-

Las comisuras de los labios de Manny cayeron al escuchar esto –debes de ser fuerte… por tu familia y amigos, por todos- Jack permaneció callado –confió en ti y sé que harás las cosas bien, al final esto te llevara al dónde quieres llegar-

-Júralo- él levanto su meñique y Manny entrelazo el suyo con el del niño.

-Lo juro-

.

.

.

-Te juro que todos tus amigos y familiares estarán a salvo- Serafina le prometió a Elsa –ahora, te daré esto- alrededor de la muñeca de la niña ato un listón color rojo.

-¿Una pulsera?- Elsa la miro, el rojo no era su color favorito.

-Sí, cuando tú y Jack se encuentren de nuevo harán una promesa con el dedo meñique, como lo acabamos de hacer y entonces se romperá, esto significara que están listos para comenzar su misión- sonrió –nosotros nos daremos cuenta y vendremos a ayudarles-

.

.

.

-Mi mamá me preguntara de donde lo saque- Jack miro a Manny -¿Qué le diré?-

-Solo dile que lo encontraste- suspiro –recuerda, tienen hasta los dieciocho años-

-Intentare hacerlo-

-Confiamos en ustedes- El peliblanco sonrió.

* * *

 **Okey, han sido 3 meses muy largos en los que no he actualizado nada, francamente fue un semestre fatal, muy pesado. También admito que he olvidado mucho de lo que iba a escribir, asi que estoy algo oxidada, más sin embargo no dejare esta historia inconclusa**

 **Compensare un poco subiendo dos capítulos, intentare responder los comentarios que me han dejado.**

 **Felices fiestas, desde el fondo de mi corazón les deseo una buena noche al lado de sus seres queridos y en caso de que estén solas, no se desanimen, los acompañare en alma.**

 **-Aclararando lo del recuerdo de Elsa: verán, los recuerdos si son los de Elisa, más sin embargo si recuerdan en el último capítulo de la historia de Selene (ALERTA SPOILERS), la diosa ayuda a Manny pero dice que su plan no funcionara ya que hubo muchos motivos que llevaron a Elisa a la muerte, entre ellos que no tenían poderes, así que para prevenir eso se le ocurrió la idea de modificar los recuerdos de Jokul y Elisa como se muestra a continuación en el fragmento extraído de la misma historia.**

 **-El punto es que ahora que he recuperado mi magia quiero ayudarles, yo cree este mundo y podría modificar todo para ayudarlos-**

 **-¿Modificarlo?-**

 **-Así es, si haces lo que piensas hacer no dará resultado ya que hay muchos factores que influyeron en la muerte de Elisa-**

 **-¿Y tú puedes cambiarlos?-**

 **La mujer con gran parecido a Elisa asintió –pero eso significaría hacer algunos sacrificios-**

 **-¿Cómo terminaría todo al final?-**

 **-Así…- Selene creo un obre donde imágenes se proyectaron –Para empezar a Elsa se le tendrían que conceder poderes, de esta forma podrá protegerse a sí misma… pero esto también le traerá dolor y sufrimiento- se mostró una imagen de Elsa sin poder controlar sus poderes –y la alejara de su hermana y los seres que ama- se pudo ver como Elsa estaba sola en el palacio de hielo alejando a Anna.**

 **-Espera… ¿quieres que le demos los poderes de Jokul?- pregunto Serafina molesta.**

 **-No, sería una maldición de nacimiento por su familia… lo único que haríamos seria tomar algunos de los recuerdos de Jokul y transferirlos a ella-(Refiriéndose a Elisa/Elsa)**

 **-¿Entonces Jack jamás crearía ni viviría en el palacio de hielo?- pregunto Manny.**

 **-No, Elsa tomaría su lugar; crearía el palacio, a Olaf y tendría otros recuerdos de Jokul-**

 **Momentos después de esta escena podemos ver a las dos parejas entrar con el ser oscuro para reafirmar este trato en el que se incluye el precio a pagar por modificar los recuerdos (el precio es el báculo de Jokul)**

 **-No sé cómo conseguiste esto… pero lo aceptare- guardo la bolsa -¿y qué hay de ustedes?- le pregunto a la otra pareja.**

 **-Aquí está el resto del alma, traemos una pluma para que la uses- Manny lo miro –pero necesitamos que transfieras ciertos recuerdos de Jokul a Elisa- le entrego la pluma rosada y una lista de los recuerdos que querían transferir.**

 **Creo que fue error mío al no especificar o confundirme, pero quería aclararlo lo mas pronto posible, de todas formas publicare esta respuesta en el próximo capítulo (el cual tardara un poquito).**

 **-Sakura, Cristina, Niko: saludos, espero que se encuentren bien y espero que no me hayan olvidado, si lo hacen no los culpo, fue culpa mia por olvidar la historia en estos 3 meses.**

 **-Shine: Hola, espero que te encuentres bien, intentare actualizar más seguido, porque es un final para todo este lio, tal vez suba otras historias de vez en cuando pero esta es el cierre para lo que comenzó hace mucho. Felices fiestas.**


	4. La manada

_**Capítulo 4**_ _ **La manada**_

-Intentare hacerlo-

-Confiamos en ustedes- El peliblanco sonrió.

Esto fue lo último que recordó Jack la mañana siguiente al despertar en su cama, arropado y abrazando la almohada.

El niño parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de realizarse la idea en su cabeza de que tal vez todo había sido un extraño sueño.

-Cielo, hora de levantarse- lo llamo desde afuera –para el desayuno habrá Cheerios y tostadas francesas- con esto se alejó.

-Fue solo…- enmudeció al ver el listón rojo atado en su muñeca –No fue un sueño-

Desde ese día Jack se hizo un propósito, se dedicaría a ignorar el incidente que había sucedido y seguir con su vida normal –los Cheerios me encantan- se dijo así mismo.

.

.

.

-Buenos días- su padre se encontraba sentado en la mesa disfrutando de su café matutino antes de ir al trabajo como contador de la famosa marca Arendelle, una compañía dueña de negocios como _**el reino mágico de Arendelle**_ , tienda donde se puede ir a fabricar su propia muñeca y _**osos Olaf**_ , parecido al anterior pero dirigido a hacer ositos de peluche; todo un negocio multimillonario dirigido por un matrimonio que residía en Chicago.

-Buenos días, papá- Jack estaba comiendo su desayuno.

\- Eleony, Jack… tengo algo importante que decir- la esposa se sentó en la mesa y el hombre rubio tomo su mano.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunto la mujer preocupada.

-No, todo lo contrario- sonrió –anoche, recibí una llamada y resulta que me han ofrecido un acenso en el trabajo-

A la mujer se le iluminaron los ojos, si bien eran una familia de clase media alta tenían preocupaciones, ya que su hija nacería pronto y hoy en día tener dos hijos representaba una significativa cantidad de dinero para la universidad; más ingresos significaría un futuro asegurado para sus hijos por lo que era una muy buena noticia –eso es increíble, felicidades-

-Lo sé, es una gran oportunidad, pero el empleo es en la sede de la compañía- miro a Jack –eso es en Kartis City-

-Oh- Jack comprendió que eso era en otra ciudad, por lo que tendrían que mudarse. ¿Qué debía hacer?, no podía decir que no –suena genial-

Su padre sonrió –no está muy lejos de aquí y es una bonita ciudad- siguió hablando sobre los beneficios de vivir en esta nueva ciudad mientras Jack terminaba su desayuno.

.

.

.

 _ **Cuatro meses después…**_

El receso de primavera había acabado y las personas se preparaban para volver a su rutina diaria en la escuela y en el trabajo. Los Overland se preparaban para comenzar una nueva vida en una nueva ciudad, con un nuevo integrante en la familia.

-¡Jack!, el autobús pasara pronto- La madre de Jack lo llamo desde las escaleras mientras alimentaba con un biberón a la pequeña criatura envuelta en una manta rosada.

-Estoy listo- el chico bajo con su mochila –adiós mamá, adiós Emma- se despidió y corrió a la parada de autobús que quedaba cerca.

Al llegar se dio cuenta de que el autobús estaba partiendo -¡No, esperen!- Jack corrió para alcanzarlo pero ya se había ido –rayos- el niño pateo con furia el pavimento.

-¿Quieres un aventón?- Jack se dio media vuelta para ver al niño de cabello castaño y pecas montado en una bicicleta.

-Por favor- le sonrió.

-Sube- le hizo una seña para que fuera en la parte de atrás –por cierto, mi nombre es Hipo y tengo diez años-

-Soy Jack, soy nuevo y también tengo diez años- sonrió al ver el gato negro en la cesta de adelante -¿y quién es el?-

-Él es Chimuelo, siempre me acompaña a la escuela y regresa solo- Hipo acaricio al gato y comenzó a pedalear.

-Es un nombre muy genial para un gato- comento el niño.

-¿Y de dónde eres?- pregunto.

-De Burgess-

-¿Burgess?, no he escuchado de ese lugar-

-Es que es pequeño-

-Ah, así que eres pueblerino, pues bienvenido a Kartis City- sonrió –estoy seguro que te agradara vivir aquí-

-Hey, ¿hola?- una chica rubia en bicicleta se acercó a Hipo y Jack -¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo?- pregunto la niña.

-Soy Jack- saludo.

-Y yo soy Astrid-

-Es nuevo en la ciudad- comento el pecoso.

-¡Miren esto!, ¿Quién eres?- otra niña apareció pero en patineta, su cabello era pelirrojo y muy rizado.

-Jack- rodo los ojos al pensar que tendría que repetir su nombre muchas veces hoy.

-Soy Merida, vecina de Hipo y Astrid- ella lo miro de arriba y abajo –déjame adivinar, ¿vienes de la gran ciudad?-

-¿Qué cosas dices?- Astrid se rio –es obvio que viene de algún pequeño pueblo… chico pueblerino-

-Es exactamente lo que dije- Hipo y Astrid chocaron los cinco.

-Soy de Burgess- Jack sonrió, le habían empezado a caer bien estos chicos.

-¿Burgess?, ¿Qué hay ahí?-

-Pues, una vez alguien afirmó ver a pie grande cerca de ahí-

-De ninguna manera, todos saben que el Sasquatch habita en nuestro estado- Merida protesto.

-Bueno, Ohio colinda con Illinois y Michigan- señalo Hipo –tal vez sea posible que habite por aquí cerca, inclusive Nueva York o Indiana-

-Pues no estoy segura, tal vez no le guste las grandes ciudades- Astrid puso en duda aquella teoria -¿tú qué opinas Jack?-

-Oh, pues, una vez leí un libro en donde dicen que el Yeti es pariente de Pie grande- recordó las páginas del libro que le había dado Manny.

.

.

.

-Esto es raro- Manny y Serafina estaban sentados mientras observaban al nuevo grupo de amigos de Jack –he estado pensando que este mundo podría tener más magia de la que pensamos- el hombre de cabello peliblanco movió sus piernas de atrás hacia adelante.

-No lo sé, no me convence- mintió la mujer de cabello azabache que brillaba con la luz del sol.

-Es como nuestro mundo, solo que las cosas están ocultas- él la miro –pero el hecho de que Jack se haya reunido con tres de sus amigos aquí… es como aquella vez, en el mundo donde todos ellos iban a la escuela en la misma ciudad-

-Oh, lo recuerdo bien- Serafina rio ante el recuerdo –Dreamworks y Disney, todos eran rivales-

-Por lo que puedo deducir que las plumas están haciendo todo esto, solo faltaría que el resto del equipo apareciera-

-Pues, no tenemos que esperar mucho para eso- señalo con su mano al grupo de niños aproximándose a la mesa que estaban viendo –es Kristoff, Eugene, Rapunzel y… ¿Anna?-

Él arqueo una ceja –interesante, ¿entonces Elsa está aquí?-

-No, sigue en Chicago-

-¿Qué diablos está pasando?-

-Merida- saludo la niña de pelo largo castaño –que bueno verte- tomo asiento junto a la pelirroja.

-Rapunzel, ¿Qué tal?, no supe de ti en todas las vacaciones-

-Estuve algo ocupada- rio nerviosa.

-Hola- los otros dos varones tomaron asiento junto a Hipo y Jack, la niña de cabello rubio fresa se quedó inmóvil en su lugar –Anna, puedes sentarte junto a mí-

-Gracias Yiuyin- la niña ruborizada se sentó junto al moreno.

-Vaya, tenemos dos nuevos integrantes al grupo, necesitaremos una mesa más grande- bromeo Hipo.

-Es verdad, ¿Quién eres?- el rubio pregunto.

-Soy Jack Frost, vengo de Burguess y…- enmudeció al ver de cerca a la de trenzas –yo te conozco- señalo.

-¿A mí?- pregunto ella sin entender.

-Una vez te vi en Chicago, tu hermana es Elsa-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

Jack pensó unos segundos y decidió cambiar de tema con otra pregunta -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Soy Anna de Arendelle-

-¿Arendelle?, ¿Cómo la tienda de juguetes?- pregunto Astrid.

-Wow, vamos a tranquilizarnos un poco e ir con calma- Rapunzel los calmo –Ella es mi prima Anna, viene de Chicago. Anna, ellos son Hipo, Merida, Astrid y Jack…-

-Hola a todos- saludo tímidamente.

-Jack, yo soy Rapunzel, ellos son Kristoff y Eugene- suspiro –ahora que todos nos conocemos podemos proseguir- todos se miraron para después estallar en risas.

-Definitivamente, las cosas aquí son raras- Manny se encontraba seriamente consternado ante las circunstancias.

-¿Más raras que Wonderland?-

-Nada es más raro que Wonderland- la miro con una sonrisa –pero definitivamente no me gusta aquí-

-Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes-

-¿Estas segura que no nos arrepentiremos más adelante?-

-No lo haremos-

.

.

.

 _ **Un tiempo después…**_

-Manny- las manos de Serafina estaban llenas de sangre.

-Tranquila, está bien- las de él también.

-Tenías razón, me arrepiento-

-Yo no- sus labios temblaron –realmente te amo-

-Y yo a ti- las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de ella, al tocar el asfalto germino el retoño de una planta.

* * *

 **Segunda actualización por hoy, trabajare duro para subir al menos una o dos veces por semana, feliz navidad a todo el mundo :)**


	5. Cambios

_**Capítulo 5**_ _ **Cambios**_

-Hola, Jack- Rapunzel saludo al niño cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta del aula del salón de artes.

-Punzie- habían pasado apenas dos semanas desde que se había mudado y conocido a estas personas, pero se sentía como si los conociera de toda la vida -¿Dónde está la profesora Porter?-

-Está enferma, su reemplazo llegara pronto- comento la chica un poco decepcionada.

-Esperaba que tuviéramos "hora de estudio"-

-Oye, a mí me gusta la clase de arte- le dio un golpecito juguetón.

-Porque eres buena en esto, yo en cambio soy un asco-

-No lo creo, me gusta tu estilo- abrió la libreta llena de dibujos caricaturescos, los típicos que todo estudiante hace cuando esta aburrido en clases de matemáticas –me gusta este- señalo el dibujo del ratón sonriente con guantes.

-Oye, cambiando de tema- se puso serio, tenía algo importante sobre lo que tenía que saber –hay algo que debo de preguntarte sobre Anna-

-¿Te gusta mi prima?-hizo una mueca de decepción.

-¡No!, jamás- grito para después tranquilizarse -¿recuerdas que dije que la conocía?-

-Sí, también mencionaste a Elsa- la castaña se relajó.

-Es sobre ella lo que quiero saber, ¿Por qué no está aquí?-

Rapunzel hizo una mueca al dudar sobre su respuesta –creo que es algo que deberías preguntarle a Anna y no a mí-

-Supongo que no me queda de otra- suspiro.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué quieres saber sobre eso?- Anna lo miro mientras masticaba su sándwich, era hora del descanso y Jack al fin podía preguntarle a la pecosa sobre su inquietud.

-Elsa y yo nos conocemos, solo se me hace raro que no esté aquí-

-Ella no es muy sociable- Anna era tres años menor que el resto de sus amigos, así que estaba cursando el tercer año junto con Merida, mientras que los demás estaban en quinto, pero eso no le había impedido hacerse popular rápidamente entre los chicos grandes –y nunca me hablo de ti-

-Fuimos amigos por correspondencia-

Anna parpadeo un par de veces –Oh, bueno- trago su comida -¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella?-

-Porque ya no nos hablamos, solo quiero saber si está bien-

-Mis padres son dueños de la compañía de juguetes Arendelle-

-Supongo que el apellido te delata- Jack rio nervioso al pensar que los padres de Elsa y Anna eran los jefes de su padre.

-Bueno, la sede de la empresa está aquí, mi padre ha estado viviendo solo en esta ciudad desde que yo era una bebé- tomo un sorbo de su jugo de manzana –queremos que eso cambie así que nos estamos mudando aquí-

-¿Entonces tu hermana vendrá a vivir pronto aquí?-

-No sé si pronto, ella está siendo becada en la escuela más prestigiosa de Chicago, mis padres no quieren que se desperdicie esa oportunidad, así que quieren esperar un tiempo antes de que ella y mamá se muden aquí-

Jack trago saliva al mirar el listón rojo atado a su muñeca –ya veo-

-Jack se ve nervioso- comento Serafina mientras lo veían a la distancia, como siempre.

-Está bajo presión- Manny caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Sabe que Elsa vendrá en cualquier momento y cuando eso pase tendrá que asumir la realidad que no quiere aceptar-

-Creo que no debimos de haber hecho esto, es mucho para él y cuando sepan la verdad…-

-Entenderán que tienen que hacer lo correcto- interrumpió ella.

.

.

.

 _ **Cuatro años después…**_

Elsa bajo las escaleras con la última caja en sus manos, la última caja cargada con los recuerdos de Chicago que le faltaba meter en el auto –Estoy lista- le sonrió a su madre.

-¿Segura?, ¿no olvidamos nada?- la mujer se veía bastante preocupada.

-No, me asegure de eso-

Iduna suspiro acariciando la columna de madera donde estaban grabadas las alturas de Elsa y Anna a modo de registro.

-Yo también extrañare la ciudad- dijo Elsa –pero extraño a papá y a Anna, debemos ir con ellos-

-Sí, es solo que me gustaría poder llevarme esto conmigo- tomo la mano de su hija –pero a veces tenemos que dejar algunos buenos recuerdos atrás para obtener otros nuevos- estas palabras se grabarían en la mente de la preadolescente sin saber lo útil que le serian algún día.

El camino fue relativamente corto, madre e hija pasaron todo el trayecto hablando sobre la nueva ciudad.

-Aquí dice que solamente hay un cine, suena a campo- Elsa leía un folleto sobre la ciudad.

-Así es, pero tienen estación de metro-

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?- ella miro a su madre.

-Que es lo suficientemente grande- ella sonrió –además, te encantara el colegio, tu padre y yo fuimos a verlo y es excelente, aunque es solo para niñas-

-De hecho, hay algo que quería decirte sobre eso- se giró un poco para que su madre pudiera verla mejor –Anna me ha hablado mucho sobre su escuela y dice que tiene muchos amigos, creo que quiero entrar ahí-

-¿En una escuela pública?, ¿estas segura?- Elsa asintió, estaba realizada a tener una vida nueva, una normal, sin presiones.

.

.

.

 _ **-¿Hola?-**_ La madre de Jack sonrió al escuchar la voz de la dulce chica por el teléfono.

 _ **-Hola, Rapunzel-**_

 _ **-Lamento molestar señora Overland, sé que es algo tarde, pero quería preguntarle algo a Jack-**_

-Jack...- tan pronto como menciono su nombre el chico bajo corriendo por las esclareas –está aquí, te lo pasare- le estiro el teléfono a su hijo mientras le sonreía pícaramente.

-Hola- saludo Jack.

 _ **-¿Listo para el séptimo grado?-**_ pregunto ella.

-Sí, aunque estas vacaciones fueron muy cortas-

 _ **-Me habías dicho que estabas trabajando, ¿verdad?-**_

-Solo corte el césped de los vecinos, nada grande, pero lo suficiente para ahorrar unos dólares-

 _ **-Eso es muy bueno, al menos hiciste algo, yo por mi parte nada interesante-**_

-Fuiste a Orlando, yo no llamaría a eso "nada interesante"-

 _ **-Lo sé, lo que trato de decir es que además de eso el resto de las vacaciones fueron aburridas-**_

-Tal vez podrías trabajar el próximo verano-

 _ **-Tener trabajo a los catorce no es fácil-**_ la chica suspiro _**–me muero de ganas por verlos, los he extrañado mucho-**_ cambio de tema.

-Yo también te he extrañado- se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho –a todos- se corrigió a sí mismo.

 _ **-Yo también te extrañe-**_ Jack no podía verlo pero ella estaba sonrojada _**–tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana-**_

-Hasta mañana- Jack no podía creerlo, la chica de sus sueños le acababa de decir que lo extrañaba.

Cuando colgó el teléfono corrió rápidamente a su habitación y se dejó caer en la silla giratoria sin parar de sonreír.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde su llegada a la ciudad y en ese tiempo muchas cosas habían pasado, él y sus amigos estaban creciendo, los cambios se notaban drásticamente.

Jack y el resto de los chicos se habían estirado, sus voces habían cambiado, sus gustos también y ahora comenzaban a preocuparse por las chicas.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **-Odio el basquetbol- Hipo arrojo sus zapatos deportivos en el casillero de las duchas –ustedes tienen suerte- miro con odio a Jack, Kristoff y Eugene.**_

 _ **-Oh, vamos, la altura no tiene nada que ver con la destreza- protesto Eugene e Hipo le miro con fastidio –bueno, si tiene que ver-**_

 _ **-Pero puedes entrenar- le sugirió Jack –Kris puede ayudarte, después de todo es el capitán del equipo, ¿verdad?- los tres chicos miraron al rubio que parecía no escuchar.**_

 _ **-Tierra a Kristoff- Hipo pasó una mano frente a su amigo para llamar su atención, pero no sirvió de nada.**_

 _ **-Déjamelo a mí- Eugene le arrojo una toalla en sima.**_

 _ **-¿Qué diablos?- reacciono asustado -¿Quién fue?-**_

 _ **-Kristoff, no reaccionabas- Jack lo miro con extrañeza.**_

 _ **-Perdón, estaba pensando en algo-**_

 _ **-¿Es por lo de Astrid?- dijo Jack con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **-¿Qué hay con Astrid?- Hipo se apresuró a preguntar.**_

 _ **-Desde que el equipo de basquetbol se volvió mixto las cosas han ido mal-**_

 _ **-¿Por qué?- Eugene se ato las agujetas de sus Converse.**_

 _ **-Desde que Astrid entro al equipo, los chicos no dejan de mirarla, es molesto-**_

 _ **El resto intercambio miradas -¿Kris, acaso estas celoso?- Jack arqueo una ceja.**_

 _ **-¡No!- guardó silencio por unos segundos –solo no quiero que esto vaya a afectar al equipo-**_

 _ **-Vamos Kristoff, sabemos que te gusta- Eugene le dio un codazo.**_

 _ **-Creo que me confundes con Hipo- señalo al chico más bajito del grupo que guardaba silencio.**_

 _ **Hipo trago saliva, es verdad que sentía algo por su amiga rubia, pero no quería problemas con nadie –Ella ha sido mi amiga desde kindergarten, solamente la veo de esa manera… además el otro día no podía parar de hablar sobre ti, creo que le gustas-**_

 _ **El rubio miro a su amigo sorprendido -¿en serio?-**_

 _ **-Sí- Hipo sonrió.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Jack recordó como el grupo había tenido su primer encuentro con la pubertad, desde ese día este tipo de situaciones se habían vuelto muy comunes.

Todo esto había venido a su mente gracias a la llamada de Rapunzel, su amiga de la cual estaba "secretamente" enamorado. ¿Cómo una amistad se había convertido en algo mas?, pues, para ello también había otra historia.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Habían pasado un par de semanas desde lo sucedido en el vestuario, el cuarteto de chicos se encontraba almorzando juntos cuando se percataron de que Anna y Rapunzel se aproximaban a la mesa.**_

 _ **-Hola- saludaron los cuatro al unísono.**_

 _ **-¿Dónde están las demás?- pregunto Hipo.**_

 _ **-Castigadas- respondieron también al unísono.**_

 _ **-¿Y ahora por qué?- Kristoff rodo los ojos.**_

 _ **-Digamos que en la clase de gimnasia Merida golpeo a la profesora con un balón- Anna se mordió los labios.**_

 _ **-Astrid golpeo a Patán- Rapunzel resumió la historia para evitarse problemas.**_

 _ **-No puede ser, ellas siempre se meten en problemas- Hipo alucinaba con ambas chicas, lo volvían loco.**_

 _ **-Deberíamos hacer una intervención- sugirió Rapunzel.**_

 _ **-Nos tenemos que ir- Hipo y Kristoff se levantaron de la mesa –tenemos un proyecto de ciencias que terminar, ¿no es así Kris?-**_

 _ **-Sí, es para hoy, si no lo tenemos listo nos mataran- los dos se despidieron de sus amigos.**_

 _ **-Eugene, ¿podrías ayudarme con mi tarea de matemáticas?, realmente no entiendo nada-**_

 _ **-¿Por qué no me pides ayuda a mí?- le pregunto Jack.**_

 _ **-No te ofendas, pero no eres muy bueno en esto- Anna y Eugene se rieron.**_

 _ **-Vamos linda, yo te enseño- ambos se levantaron para buscar un lugar más tranquilo.**_

 _ **-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Rapunzel al ver la repentina seriedad en Jack.**_

 _ **-¿Tú crees que soy tonto?-**_

 _ **-No te sientas mal por lo que dijeron esos dos, todos tenemos nuestras debilidades y fortalezas- sonrió –creo que eres bueno para francés e inglés-**_

 _ **-¿En serio?- él arqueo una ceja.**_

 _ **-Claro, fuiste el primero en acabar toda la lista de libros- ella puso una mano sobre su hombro –incluso me ganaste-**_

 _ **-Gracias- Jack se sintió extraño al ver a la chica de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos verdes.**_

* * *

Desde ese momento Jack supo que tenía ciertos sentimientos por Rapunzel y estaba decidido a invitarla a una cita.

-Mañana será el día-

-Jack, a dormir- su madre abrió la puerta, tenía en sus brazos a la pequeña Emma de cuatro años, estaba profundamente dormida.

-Sí, solo terminaba de arreglar algunas cosas-

.

.

.

-¿Todo bien?- Anna le pregunto a su hermana.

Elsa se encontraba pensativa viendo por la ventana del auto que era conducido por su padre.

-Es normal estar nerviosa- le dijo el hombre para tranquilizarla –pero Anna y Rapunzel estarán ahí, te apoyaran en todo momento, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, tal vez tengas suerte de tener las mismas clases que las de Punzie, si no, tenemos buenos amigos que de seguro te agradaran-

-Estoy bien, solo son nervios- Mintió, mientras veía el listón rojo atado a su muñeca.

Esta mañana Elsa se había levantado, estaba preocupada por su primer día, pero tenía todo eso bajo control. No fue hasta que se percató de que la pulsera, la cual se veía forzada a usar, estaba un poco rota; esto la hizo reaccionar de inmediato, el tan temido momento estaba cerca.

.

.

.

-Jack, te veo nervioso- le dijo Hipo mientras cerraba la puerta de su nuevo casillero designado.

-Le pediré a Punzie salir conmigo-

Hipo lo miro sorprendido –eso es… algo grande, ¿Cuándo piensas pedírselo?-

-Tan pronto cuando entre por la puerta principal - dijo el muchacho.

-Pues, ya está algo retrasada-

Jack miro su muñeca con la intención de ver su reloj, pero termino viendo la pequeña rasgadura de su pulsera –no puede ser, ¿se rompió?-

-¿Qué cosa?- Hipo observo –sí, eso parece, ¿es muy importante para ti?-

Jack no respondió, se quedó mudo al ver a su mejor amiga caminando hacia ellos –Hola- abrazo a Hipo y luego a Jack -¿no están emocionados?, otro nuevo año-

-Mucho- Hipo sonrió –me voy- se alejó dejando a su amigo hacer su movida.

-Qué raro, ¿acaso estará teniendo un mal día?- sonrió nerviosa.

-Es mejor ignorarlo- él se aclaró la garganta –hay algo que quiero preguntarte, antes de que suceda cualquier cosa hoy-

-¿Sí?- ella se sonrojo imaginándose lo que iba a decir.

-Siempre vamos al cine con los chicos, pero me preguntaba que- tomo aire -¿si te gustaría ir conmigo, solo los dos?-

-¿Cómo una cita?- no paraba de sonreír.

-Pues…- suspiro –sí, como una cita-

-Me gustaría mucho- la alegría de ambos fue interrumpida por Anna quien saludo a lo lejos, miro tras de ella, tomo a una chica de la mano y la arrastro hasta ellos.

Jack no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de quién era ella, y Elsa no tardó mucho en reconocerlo.

-No puede ser- ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo –eres tu-

* * *

 **Hola a todo el mundo, les traigo aquí un nuevo capítulo y ya tengo otro listo, lo subiré el jueves.**

 **Feliz año nuevo a todo el mundo, ojala se cumplan todos sus nuevos propósitos, aunque eso depende de nosotros, ¿no?.**

 **El frio ha estado insoportable, no sé si lo he dicho ya pero aborrezco esta época del año, el clima me hace querer morir.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **-Nikolai: hola, feliz año nuevo, ojala estés bien.**

 **Espero que tus dudas se hayan resuelto con este capítulo, ya vimos que razón tenía a Elsa atada a la ciudad y vimos la razón por la que eso cambiara.**

 **Aparecerá Afi, pero no el de esta dimensión, eso es seguro.**

 **He escuchado varias veces esa canción, si no me equivoco es de un grupo español.**

 **-Cristina: un abrazo enorme por el año nuevo, cuídate y te veo en la próxima.**

 **-Yuya: Feliz año nuevo, te deseo lo mejor y que este año sea mejor que el anterior, mi semestre estuvo realmente pesado pero afortunadamente, todo salió bien.**

 **Respecto a lo rápido de cómo se conocieron todos, no creí que fuera necesario más drama, al final de cuentas, sabemos que todos están predestinados a cruzarse.**


	6. Promesa

**Capítulo 6** _ **Promesa**_

-No puede ser- ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo –eres tu-

-Oh, entonces si era verdad, ha de ser genial para ustedes reencontrarse nuevamente, ¿verdad?- Anna abrazo a Jack y a Elsa, quienes se miraron fijamente en shock.

-Yo…- Elsa se quedó sin palabras.

-Tengo que irme- Jack se apartó del abrazo y se alejó caminando velozmente, pero se detuvo al sentir un pequeño dolor en su muñeca, miro el listón rojo para darse cuenta que no solo estaba completamente arreglado, si no que ahora estaba un poco más ajustado y por la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Elsa, supuso que le sucedió lo mismo.

-Diablos- ignorando esto, siguió con su camino hasta su clase.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Anna y Rapunzel se quedaron extrañadas ante el comportamiento del chico, su Jack jamás hubiera hecho algo como eso.

-¿Qué les conto Jack sobre nosotros?-

-Que eran amigos por correspondencia y que habían dejado de hablar- respondió Anna.

Ella pensó –sí, las cosas no terminaron muy amistosamente- mintió.

-Supongo que por eso salió huyendo- Anna hizo una mueca sintiéndose incomoda por la situación.

-Iré a buscarlo- Rapunzel se alejó de sus primas siguiendo el camino por el cual Jack se había ido.

-¿Estas bien?- Anna pregunto al ver a su hermana revisar su muñeca.

-Sí, solo que esto está muy ajustado- Anna abrió su mochila y de esta saco un par de tijeras.

-No te muevas, lo cortare- sonrió.

-No- Elsa se negó, pero fue demasiado tarde, Anna metió las tijeras e intento cortar el lazo rojo.

-Creo que se le acabo el filo a estas cosas- miro sus tijeras al ver que no habían causado ni una rasgadura en la tela –buscare otras, espera aquí-

-Está bien, creo que puedo esperar a llegar a casa- Elsa insistió.

.

.

.

Llego la hora del almuerzo donde el grupo inseparable se reunió para conocer al nuevo integrante.

-Muy bien, todo el mundo, ella vendrá pronto y quiero que todos sean buenos con ella, es su primer día y según su horario tiene clases con todos nosotros- Rapunzel le hablo a Hipo, Astrid, Eugene y Kristoff –Tiene historia y algebra conmigo, biología con Yuyin y Kris, educación física con Astrid e inglés con Hipo y… Jack- hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Y dónde está Jack?- pregunto Hipo.

-Parece que él y mi prima ya se habían conocido antes, no están en buenos términos-

-Yo digo que botemos a Jack y nos quedemos con la nueva- dijo Merida burlándose.

-¡Merida!- todos la regañaron.

-¿Qué?, todos sabemos que Jack es el más débil del grupo-

-Pensé que ese era Hipo- Eugene rio –pero como a Merida le gusta no dice nada-

-Tu…- la chica se puso roja y comenzó a tartamudear -¡Claro que no me gusta ese idiota!-

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo la conoceremos?- Astrid cambio de tema.

-Justo ahí viene- Rapunzel saludo a sus primas que aparecieron entre la multitud llevando charolas de comida.

-Elsa, ven, queremos presentarte con nuestros amigos- dijo Anna –ellos son Kristoff, Eugene, Hipo, Astrid y Merida- los señalo a cada uno de ellos –chicos ella es mi hermana Elsa-

Todos la saludaron alegres de conocer al nuevo integrante del grupo.

-¿Almorzamos ya?- Anna miro a su hermana, la cual asintió.

Elsa se sentó entre su hermana y prima -¡Elsa!- Rapunzel grito asustada al ver la muñeca de la rubia –tijeras, ¿alguien tiene unas tijeras?- pregunto alarmada al resto del grupo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Astrid alarmada.

-Oh, esto es grave, deberíamos llevarte a la enfermería- Dijo Hipo alarmado.

-Perdón, debo irme- Elsa se puso de pie bruscamente y salió corriendo, los demás intentaron alcanzarla pero se perdió entre la multitud de personas con bandejas de comida.

Elsa había escapado de la situación, sabía que nadie podría ayudarla, solo ella podía y necesitaba hacerlo rápido porque el dolor se volvía insoportable.

"A este paso perderé la mano", pensó para sí misma mientras corría en busca de esa persona de la que había estado escapando.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos, comenzó a dudar sobre si podría encontrarlo alguna vez, era una escuela muy grande.

Al doblar por una de las esquinas del pasillo sintió un golpe metálico en la cara que la hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Por eso no se debe de correr en los pasillos!- la visión borrosa de la chica no le impidió reconocer a Jack.

-Te estaba buscando-

Jack suspiro con resignación –Déjame adivinar, ¿también estas a punto de perder la mano?- la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, solo se miraron el uno al otro -¿Sabes?, todo este tiempo había estado deseando que todo esto fuera una pesadilla-

-Todo esto es una locura, pero no me interesa, no permitiré que nada le pase a nadie- Elsa levanto muy en alto su cabeza.

-¿Aun si eso significa que posiblemente termines arruinándolo y matando a todo el mundo?-

-Al menos no soy un cobarde- rodo los ojos.

-No tengo por qué soportar esto…- Jack se dispuso a dar media vuelta.

-¡No te iras!, no voy a perder ni un solo miembro de mi cuerpo por ti- ella lo empujo molesta –tienes que jurarlo…- con el ceño fruncido levanto su meñique.

-Prefiero perder la mano que aceptar esta locura-

-¡De ninguna manera te dejare ir sin que lo prometas!- ella pensó –Piensa en tu familia, ¿en serio eres tan egoísta?, ¿Qué pensaría Rapunzel de ti?-

Eso lo golpeo como un balde de agua helada, Elsa le había dado justo en donde más le afectaba –Lo intentare… esa es mi promesa- con indecisión entrelazo su meñique con el de ella.

Al momento justo del contacto un choque se sintió en la atmosfera, un choque tan intenso que hizo temblar el suelo, fue un leve temblor pero lo suficiente para activar las alarmas y hacer que todo el mundo saliera.

-Mira- Jack recogió los listones del suelo y al mirar sus muñecas noto que no había rastro de las heridas causadas.

-¡Todo el mundo afuera, con calma, no es un simulacro!- los profesores ayudaban a evacuar la escuela de la forma más ordenada posible, la multitud arrastro a los chicos separándolos.

.

.

.

Jack se despertó de golpe para encontrarse a sí mismo en el patio de su casa frente a él se posaba una figura femenina cuya pose y mirada eran autoritarias -¿Qué es esto?- pregunto el castaño.

-¿A caso me olvidaste?- pregunto la mujer.

-Eres Madre Naturaleza, ¿no?- Recordó el libro.

Ella asintió levemente, su fría expresión no cambio ni por un instante, estaba molesta.

.

.

.

Elsa mientras tanto se frotaba lo ojos para despertarse a sí misma, se puso de pie y sacudió su camisón de seda y sus rodillas cubiertas de tierra.

-Hola, Elsa- miro al hombre sonriente.

-¿Hombre de la Luna?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Qué bueno que logras recordarme-

-Todavía leo el libro, muy seguido-

-Creo que Jack lo guardo en una caja en el ático-

-¡Jack!- ella recordó algo -él no está muy dispuesto a hacer esto, no quiere hacerlo- reacciono enojada.

-Solo tiene miedo- Manny la miro -pero él lo prometió, el listón está roto y ustedes se han reunido; por eso he venido a verte-

.

.

.

-Yo no sirvo para esto- grito Jack

-Cobarde- Serafina se cruzó de brazos -hay miles de vidas en juego y tú no quieres ni intentarlo-

-Otra razón para escoger alguien más capacitado- él la miro.

-Mira, la promesa esta echa, vas a hacerlo quieras o no, porque no tengo tiempo para perder contigo- ella suspiro -mi deber es explicarte que es lo que sigue-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Tienes que buscar algo muy importante, algo que te ayudara en todo esto-

-¿Qué cosa?...- en un solo parpadeo Jack se encontró frente a frente con Elsa.

-¿A dónde se fue?- Manny y Serafina habían desaparecido.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Jack.

Ambos miraron el extraño lugar de atmosfera oscura, no muy lejos de ellos había una cabaña con un aura misteriosa.

* * *

 **Me he retrasado nuevamente, lo siento tanto, me enferme y estuve tumbada en cama sin poder hacer nada.**

 **Saludos y cuídense de la influenza :3**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **Shine: lamento si te hice refrescar dos días seguidos para nada :c**

 **Nikolai: Soy bastante intolerante al frio, realmente no le encuentro ninguna ventaja y ahora mismo los estoy envidiando a todos ustedes que están allá abajo.**

 **Respondiendo a tu comentario sobre USA: Lo sorprendente de este grupo ficticio de amigos es que ciertamente la mayoría son europeos, Enredados se desarrolla cerca de Alemania, Valiente de Escocia, Frozen de Noruega y como entrenar a tu dragón… podría ser por Escandinavia, tal vez. Lo curioso es que el origen de los guardianes no tiene un lugar fijo, es bastante multicultural, pero Jack es perteneciente a Estados Unidos.**

 **Habiendo dicho todo esto, la razón por la que todo se desarrolla alrededor de USA es porque desde un principio me gustó la idea de sacar a todos aquellos personajes de sus mundos de fantasía y traerlos a un lugar más neutro, un lugar con el que todo el mundo se familiarice, quiéranlo o no, la cultura de estados unidos es con la que más estamos familiarizados; si me preguntas como es la vida cotidiana en Europa tendría que detenerme un momento y ponerme a buscar mucha información, porque francamente no tengo ni idea como es en la actualidad.**

 **En cambio pregúntame sobre Estados Unidos e inmediatamente se me vienen a la mente esas toneladas de películas y series que estamos acostumbrados a ver. Así que básicamente es por eso.**

 **Yuya: El chiste de hacer tantas parejas disparatadas es para dejar en claro que este mundo no es como los demás, todo está revuelto y tiene que acomodarse. Spoiler alert: estos ships seguirán por un poco más.**

 **Cristina: Te mando un saludo y creo que respondí un poco de lo que me habías dejado con los comentarios anteriores. Cuídate y nos vemos.**


	7. El monologo de Rumpelstilskin

**Capítulo 7** _ **El monologo de Rumpelstilskin**_

 _ **Mi nombre es Rumpelstiltskin y soy el ser oscuro, he vivido por mucho tiempo, nadie sabe cuánto llevo aquí, ni yo lo sé; a decir verdad casi nadie sabe nada de mí, ni siquiera yo, todo lo que sabía sobre mi lo olvide una vez, aquella vez que me dejaron solo en aquel lugar con neblina, un sauce y un cielo estrellado, fue ahí donde perdí toda mi cordura, pero eso me hizo quien soy ahora.**_

 _ **Mi ocupación y fascinación es hacer tratos, ¿Qué clase de tratos?, de cualquier clase… pero mis predilectos son aquellos de los que obtengo algo para cumplir mi propósito. ¿Cuál es mi propósito?, uno bastante noble… mantener el equilibrio, yo soy el equilibrio.**_

 _ **Pero últimamente he estado olvidando un poco ese propósito ya que me la he pasado mucho tiempo haciendo movimientos para ayudar a alguien, un tal Jack Frost, también conocido como Jokul Frosti. Ustedes estarán preguntándose ¿Cómo es que alguien como yo se ha tomado tantas molestias por un insignificante espíritu y sus problemas amorosos?, es que encuentro una fascinación tremenda alrededor de esto, el drama se vive constantemente y he logrado obtener muchas cosas de esto, muchos tratos. Es tan entretenido tratar de ir siempre un paso delante de la situación, conmigo no hay coincidencias… solo cosas inevitables.**_

Rumpelstiltskin se encontraba limpiando los miles de objetos que tenía en las repisas de una habitación enorme, fijo la vista en una bola de cristal, con cuidado la tomo y la limpio con un trapo, quitando todo el polvo.

 _ **La gente siempre me pregunta porque tengo tantas cosas y yo les respondo siempre lo mismo, me serán útiles en el futuro.**_

Una vez que la bola de cristal quedo limpia la dejo en el lugar donde estaba y tomo el siguiente objeto, una tiara hecha con perlas, estrellas de mar y conchas marinas, saco una pequeña brocha y la limpio minuciosamente.

 _ **Mis tratos funcionan así: tú vienes con un deseo y yo te lo concedo a cambio de un precio razonable, el precio se ajusta a la necesidad de la persona, es decir, entre más desees algo más alto será el precio, pero así funcionan las cosas, no puedo darte nada gratis, todo viene con un precio.**_

 _ **No tomare tu dinero, no me interesa esa porquería sin valor alguno, necesito cosas con un valor verdadero.**_

Después de limpiar la tiara tomo el anillo plateado en forma de media luna, suspiro al verlo.

-Más vale que te limpie muy bien, ya vienen por ti- sonrió mostrando sus putrefactos dientes.

 _ **Así que piensa bien lo que deseas y más vale que valga la pena, porque a veces el precio es muy alto y sería lamentable que te arrepintieras.**_

El ser oscuro levanto la cabeza al escuchar una voz proveniente de arriba, su tienda. Se guardó el anillo en el bolsillo y camino apresuradamente.

 _ **Sé que a pesar de todo lo que he contado ahora pensaras que soy malo, egoísta, codicioso, avaro o cualquier otra cosa mala que puedas pensar de mí, pero te aseguro que no soy malo, tampoco soy bueno, solo soy yo. Pero allá afuera hay gente que realmente es mala.**_

-Vaya, que sorpresa- sonrió el hombre al ver a la persona frente a él –nunca espere verte aquí y menos con el propósito con el que vienes- arqueo la ceja –pero quien soy yo para juzgar-

 _ **Deberías tener cuidado, el mundo allá afuera es peligroso.**_

-¿Vienes por un trato?, no me digas, se justo lo que quieres… y tengo justo lo que necesitas- busco algo detrás de su escritorio –recuerda, toda magia viene con un precio-

 _ **Pero nunca deja de asombrarme.**_

* * *

 **Hola a todo el mundo, aquí les dejo otro corto, pero hecho con mucho cariño capitulo.**

 **¿Recuerdan que una vez hice una guía sobre los personajes de esta historia pero nunca incluí a Rumple?, pues ahora tiene su propio capitulo… supongo que sirve para dar pie a lo que viene a continuación. Así que espero que esto no parezca un relleno o algo así, de todas formas ya tengo dos capítulos listos para subir.**


	8. La tienda

_**Capítulo 8**_ _ **La tienda**_

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Jack.

Ambos miraron el extraño lugar de atmosfera oscura, no muy lejos de ellos había una cabaña con un aura misteriosa.

-Creo que deberíamos ir ahí- dijo Elsa.

-¿Ir a la cabaña aterradora en medio de quien sabe dónde?, ¿esa es tu idea?-

-El hombre de la luna dijo que debíamos buscar algo-

-¿Te dijo que?- le pregunto Jack.

-No, no me dijo nada, pero algo me dice que es ahí donde debemos ir- ella comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada y Jack refunfuñando la siguió.

Ella abrió la puerta y ambos chicos se encontraron con lo que parecía ser una extraña tienda, con baratijas por todas partes.

Jack fijo la vista en una pecera grande con un pez bastante extraño adentro, era muy colorido y brillante, nada parecido a lo que había visto antes. Elsa le dio más importancia a un estante done había varios frascos, algunos llenos de ojos, otros de dedos y unos con orejas.

-Hola- saludo alguien desde las sombras.

-¿Hola?- Jack y Elsa tragaron saliva al ver el hombre de piel escamosa, dientes putrefactos y ojos tenebrosos.

-Mi nombre es Rumpelstiltskin, pero pueden llamarme el ser oscuro-

-¿Rumpelstiltskin?, leí un poco sobre ti en un libro- dijo Elsa –tú haces tratos a cambio de cosas-

-Lamento la apariencia, perdí mi peine, así que no pude hacer mucho con mi cabello- rio –Manny y Serafina los enviaron aquí-

-¿Quién?- pregunto Elsa.

-Oh, es así como llaman a Madre Naturaleza y al Hombre de la Luna-

-¿Manny y Serafina?-

-Ellos los enviaron aquí a buscar algo, ¿les dijeron que o para qué?-

-No dijeron mucho- respondió Jack –solo nos dejaron aquí-

-Bueno, estoy bastante enterado de la situación- se aclaró la garganta –ustedes ya saben que tienen que buscar unas plumas que están regadas por ahí, en diferentes mundos, pero ustedes no tienen magia para hacer eso y su mundo no la tiene-

-¿Así que necesitamos magia de ti?-

-Sí, algo así- tomo algo de su bolsillo –necesitan algo que solo yo tengo- coloco sobre el mostrador un anillo de plata en forma de media luna.

-¿Un anillo?, ¿Cómo es que eso nos va a ayudar?- pregunto Jack confuso.

-¿No sabes lo que es?- pregunto el ser oscuro.

Jack pensó sin obtener alguna idea –No-

-Que lastima, deberías saberlo, después de todo es tuyo-

-¿Mío?- Estaba muy seguro de jamás haber visto ese anillo.

-Entonces no sabes quién eres- murmuro Rumple.

-Yo soy… Jack Frost-extendió la mano para tomarlo pero el ser oscuro le dio un pequeño manotazo.

-No, primero tienes que pagar-

-¿Pero qué es eso?- pregunto Elsa.

-Este anillo les permitirá viajar entre mundos-

-¿Y solamente Jack puede tenerlo?- ella pensó en que Jack tal vez no querría colaborar en esto.

-Solamente Jack puede usarlo, pero cualquiera de ustedes dos puede pagar el precio-

-¿Pero por qué solo él puede usarlo?- ella se molestó.

-Tal vez porque eres demasiado débil como para poder con algo como eso- Jack le respondió.

-¿Yo soy la débil?, tu eres el que no quería hacer esto en primer lugar- ella grito.

-¡Silencio!- el hombre se molestó –Jack es el único que puede usarlo porque es el único que tiene esa habilidad… pero no te preocupes, también tengo algo que es tuyo y que necesitaran para su viaje-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Tienes que esperar- Sonrió.

* * *

 **Olvide responder comentarios la vez pasada, lo siento DX**

 **-Shine: Rumple, este Rumple, tiene la apariencia y voz del de OUAT, pero la personalidad supongo que es muy diferente y su rol también. Saludos**

 **-Cristina: Sí, ya era hora de un cambio de roles. Los ships raros seguirán por un rato. Un abrazo y espero que estés bien.**

 **-Yuya: La escena del corredor fue una referencia, habrá más por ahí. Gracias por estar aquí y nos vemos.**


	9. A priori

**Capítulo 9** _ **A priori**_

-Este anillo les permitirá viajar entre mundos-

-¿Y solamente Jack puede tenerlo?- ella pensó en que Jack tal vez no querría colaborar en esto.

-Solamente Jack puede usarlo, pero cualquiera de ustedes dos puede pagar el precio-

-¿Pero por qué solo él puede usarlo?- ella se molestó.

-Tal vez porque eres demasiado débil como para poder con algo como eso- Jack le respondió.

-¿Yo soy la débil?, tu eres el que no quería hacer esto en primer lugar- ella grito.

-¡Silencio!- el hombre se molestó –Jack es el único que puede usarlo porque es el único que tiene esa habilidad… pero no te preocupes, también tengo algo que es tuyo y que necesitaran para su viaje-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Tienes que esperar- Sonrió.

-¿Y cuánto dinero quieres?-

El ser oscuro lo miro en silencio por unos segundos para después soltar una gran carcajada que duro un buen tiempo, finalmente se tranquilizó y se limpió una lagrima del ojo –Espera… ¿preguntabas en serio?-

-Si vendes algo lo haces por dinero, duh- dijo Jack.

-¿Dinero?, eso es absurdo, ¿para que querría yo un insignificante pedazo de papel sin ningún valor real?-

-Si no es dinero lo que quieres, ¿entonces qué?-

-Eso es decisión tuya-

-No entiendo nada- se estaba hartando.

-Este anillo es valioso, pero no por ser de plata, sino porque fue muy importante para alguien, eso definió su valor-

-¿Eso significa que tenía un valor sentimental para su dueño?- Elsa también estaba confundida.

-Un valor sentimental, de uso, personal… esto fue muy importante para esa persona, por eso el precio que tienen que pagar por esto es muy elevado-

-¿Tan importante fue aquello que quería esa persona como para dejar algo tan valioso? ¿Qué cosa?- Jack miro al hombre y este tragando saliva respondió.

-Mis tratos funcionan así, si tu deseas algo yo te lo puedo dar, a cambio de un precio razonable- recordó la mirada de Manny cuando le entrego el anillo –Resulta que cuando más quieres algo más alto es el precio, así funciona el equilibrio-

-Si ese es el caso… entonces esa cosa esta sobrevalorada, porque resulta que no deseo tanto esa cosa como crees- Jack lo miro de forma retadora.

Rumple lo miro sorprendido –En eso tienes razón, más sin embargo lo necesitas desesperadamente, eso es un hecho- la declaración de ese chico lo había impactado –así que supongo que si se devalúa, más sin embargo no será gratis-

-Pero al principio mencionaste que eso era mío- Jack estaba siendo bastante retador con Rumpelstiltskin, muy pocos eran lo suficientemente osados para hacer aquello y hasta la fecha nadie había logrado regatear con el ser oscuro.

-Técnicamente es tuyo, es verdad- se miraron –pero las cosas no funcionan así, veras que algo sea tuyo no quiere decir que vaya ser así siempre, mira… yo trabajo en esto, tomo las cosas de los demás a cambio de algo, las cosas que me dan las guardo para dárselas a alguien más que podría necesitarlas a cambio de otra cosa. Lo que hoy tienes probablemente mañana termines perdiéndolo o cambiándolo por otra cosa, terminara en manos de alguien más-

Jack asintió –Entiendo- pensó –mi celular es valioso para mí, ¿te lo puedo dar a cambio de eso?-

El ser oscuro abrió los ojos y sus manos comenzaron a temblar -¡Sigues sin entender!, ¿Cómo es que una persona con nivel tan bajo de comprensión fue elegida para hacer algo tan importante?, ¿tienes idea de lo que implica todo esto, lo que está en juego?, no, porque no te lo estas tomando en serio… no tienes ni idea de nada- había explotado -¡Y tú tampoco, mocosa, no tienes idea de nada!, ustedes no son nada y aun así sigo desperdiciando mi tiempo con esto… solo podrán volver hasta que alguno de ustedes quiera realmente pagar el precio que deben pagar, hasta entonces esperen en su patético mundo- tomo un bastón y lo golpeo en el piso haciendo que el piso comenzara a crujir abriendo grietas en la madera, miles de astillas volaron por doquier.

-¿Qué está pasando?- los niños vieron el circulo con un símbolo extraño que se formaba, una fuerte luz se emitió y un sonido ensordecedor los noqueo.

-¡Estoy ciega!- Elsa se cubría los ojos y oídos -¡Y sorda!-

-¡Qué diablos paso!- Jack sufría igual, los efectos se mitigaron poco a poco, una vez que pudieron ver un poco se dieron cuenta de que estaban en un techo de algún lugar alto.

-¡Demonios!, estamos en el techo de la escuela- se fijaron que estaba amaneciendo.

-¡Eres un hijo de…!- Elsa golpeo el pecho de Jack con fuerza.

-¡Estás loca!, déjame-

-¡Hiciste eso a propósito, idiota!-

-¿Hacer que?-

-Lo hiciste enojar a propósito, para que así librarte de tus responsabilidades-

-Él fue el que se estaba poniendo pesado- Jack la empujo –pero no tanto como tú, en realidad estás haciendo que pierda la paciencia-

-Oye- se indignó ella por el gesto brusco –eres un idiota, tal y como dijo Rumpelstiltskin-

-Y tú una engreída mandona-

-Soy la única que se preocupa por esta situación, tú no le tomas importancia, eso le dije al Hombre de la Luna-

-¡Perdón pero no es fácil que alguien te diga que el bien de la humanidad depende de ti y que todo lo que creías verdad es mentira!- grito molesto -¡A caso crees que alguien tan insignificante como tu podría salvar a toda la humanidad, tan lista te crees!... si te tomaras un segundo para analizar la situación y dejaras de lado tu arrogancia, si dejaras de creerte perfecta, te darías cuenta de que no podemos con esto-

-Quería intentarlo…- ella murmuro con voz quebrada.

-No estoy listo para esto, solo tengo catorce y solo soy un chico normal- se dio media vuelta.

-Si te vas ahora… no quiero volver a tener nada que ver contigo, no quiero volverte a ver jamás- Jack la ignoro y camino hacia la puerta que daba a las escaleras.

* * *

 **Lamento si a muchos de ustedes les parecen muy cortos los capítulos, pero por una extraña razón prefiero subir capítulos cortos, así puedo dejarlos en aguas.**

 **-Nikolai: Saludos, sí, podría ser que Rumple se parezca a Sheogorath y en cuanto al objeto que le darán a Elsa, es una sorpresa, al menos espero que lo sea.**

 **-Shine: Gracias por leerme, cuídate y espero verte a la próxima.**

 **-Yuya: El anillo se transforma en el báculo de Jokul Frosti, quien sabe si Jack pueda hacerlo… eso dependerá de él.**

 **Sera un misterio lo que le darán a Elsa, todavía falta para llegar a ese punto.**

 **-Cristina: Jack logro regatear y bajar el precio, así que creo que será algo moderado. ¿Qué pagara?, ni siquiera yo lo sé, aun no escribo esa parte.**


	10. Ultima oportunidad

**Capítulo 10** _ **Ultima oportunidad**_

 _ **Dos años después…**_

Los pasos y voces resonaban por los pasillos, los estudiantes de la escuela pública habían vuelto a clases de las vacaciones de verano, iniciando así un nuevo año escolar, el primero para algunos y el ultimo para otros, entre estos estaban el grupo de amigos más popular y conocido de toda la escuela, los chicos y chicas más populares de ultimo grado.

Las voces se apagaron un poco al ver como la puerta principal se abría revelando a la capitana y co-capitana del equipo de porristas, Anna de Arendelle y Rapunzel de Corona, estas chicas eran las más codiciadas de la escuela, más sin embargo inalcanzables para el resto de los chicos ya que sus novios resultaban ser un obstáculo imponente para todos los pretendientes; Eugene Fitzherbert y Jack Frost, los dos jugadores más valiosos del equipo de futbol americano y los hombres más populares de la escuela.

Ambas parejas se reunieron en el pasillo y caminaron para encontrarse con Astrid Hofferson y Kristoff Bjorgman, este dúo era inseparable y los reyes de los deportes, ambos pertenecían a varios equipos deportivos; él era el capitán del equipo varonil de basquetbol, defensa del equipo de futbol americano y hockey, perteneciente al equipo de futbol soccer y al de lucha libre; ella era capitana del equipo femenil de futbol soccer, formaba parte del equipo de arquería, patinaje en hielo, tennis y al club de ajedrez.

-Hola chicos- se saludaron todos.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Merida e Hipo?- pregunto Eugene.

-Han de estar besuqueándose o matándose por ahí- aseguro Astrid.

-¡No puedes comer eso!- era la voz de Hipo Abadejo, perteneciente al club de ajedrez, matemáticas, lectura, carpintería, electrónica y el equipo de arquería.

-¡Deja de actuar como mi madre!- esa era la de Merida de DunBroch, capitana del equipo de arquería, perteneciente al club de cocina (solo para comer), carpintería y skateboard.

-Les dije- sonrió triunfante la rubia, Kristoff le beso la mejilla.

-Hola a todos ustedes- Hipo los saludo con un tono grave -¿emocionados?-

-Como liebre en primavera- rodo los ojos Jack.

Eugene y Kristoff dieron un grito de victoria desanimado.

-Vamos, chicos, este es nuestro último año- Rapunzel los miro a todos –nuestra última oportunidad de estar juntos, como grupo-

-Sí, Punzie tiene razón, tenemos que mantenernos unidos este año- la voz de Anna se silenció al ver a su hermana mayor caminar por los pasillos con sus tacones resonantes, su vestido blanco y negro de un largo adecuado, cubierta por un saco CHANEL y su cabello perfectamente recogido en una media coleta.

Elsa de Arendelle era sin dudas la reina abeja, ellos tenían la fuerza bruta y algunos el cerebro, pero ella era la cabeza; formaba parte del decatlón académico junto con Hipo, estaba en el club de cocina, ajedrez, lectura, matemáticas, patinaje en hielo, tocaba el clarinete en la banda escolar y encabezaba el cuadro de honor. La chica perfecta, tan perfecta que asustaba a muchos chicos y chicas, era admirada y respetada más sin embargo su vida social era casi nula, de no ser por aquel grupo de amigos que a veces frecuentaba, lo cual hacia más por su hermana y prima.

-Hola- saludo rápidamente -¿ya vieron sus horarios?- les pregunto.

-Sí…- Eugene y Kristoff solían sacarle un poco la vuelta a Elsa, debido a que más de una vez los había asustado con su carácter.

-A ver- Hipo tomo el pedazo de papel que sostenía la rubia –oh, tenemos casi todas las clases juntos, eso suena bien- era el único chico que no solía temblar ante ella, tal vez debido a la sana rivalidad académica entre ellos.

-Tienes gimnasia conmigo- Astrid le sonrió.

-Ugh, es una lástima que solo nos veamos en la hora del almuerzo y en el club de cocina- Rapunzel se frustro por no poder acompañar a su prima.

-¿Bromeas?, nosotras estamos dos años debajo de ustedes, es aburrido estar con los de nuestra edad- Merida se recargo en un casillero -¿Qué se supone que haremos mientras nos graduamos de aquí?- pregunto.

-Sí, nos dejaran solas- Anna se abrazó a sí misma.

-Miren el lado bueno, tendrán novios universitarios- dijo Hipo pícaramente.

-Que emoción, más emocionante que ser yo la que este en la universidad- Merida rodo los ojos –aunque tampoco quiero eso-

-¿Sigues pensando en el año sabático?- pregunto Eugene mientras el grupo avanzaba lentamente por los pasillos.

-Sí, quiero hacer cosas más importantes-

-Por eso estudiare ingeniería robótica, quiero hacer cosas importantes, descubrir cosas nuevas- menciono Hipo.

-Aburrido- giro los ojos la pelirroja.

-¿Estudiaras mercadotecnia?- Hipo le pregunto a Elsa.

-Sí, heredare la compañía así que…- suspiro –será genial-

-Oigan, ¿ya supieron?, Astrid aplicara para la escuela de leyes- Kristoff sonrió orgulloso.

Todos la miraron -¿En serio?, eso es genial- comentaron cosas buenas sobre la decisión de ella.

-Estoy emocionada- ella abrazo sus libros –además de que queda cerca de donde estudiaran Kristoff y Rapunzel –

-Sí, relaciones internacionales, allá vamos- El rubio y la morena chocaron los cinco.

-Eugene, aun no me has dicho a donde decidiste aplicar- Anna miro a su novio.

-Sí les digo se burlaran- respondió decaído.

-¡Claro que no!- reaccionaron ofendidos.

-Medicina- todos se sorprendieron ante tal revelación.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Anna.

-Tiene sentido, siempre me has dicho que te gustaría poder ayudar a los niños huérfanos- Rapunzel sonrió con calidez.

-Sí, me gustaría eso-

-Todos ustedes, parecieran tener su futuro arreglado, al menos un pedazo- dijo Anna deprimida –yo no tengo ni idea de lo que hare después de esto-

-Yo tampoco- Merida se mordió los labios.

-Todavía tienen tiempo- Hipo las miro con ojos tranquilizadores –en cambio Jack…-

Elsa se dio media vuelta en cuanto escucho ese nombre, no quería saber nada de él.

Jack se había marchado silenciosamente en cuanto apareció Elsa, como era usual, ninguno de los dos podía estar en la misma sala.

Jack se encontraba encerrado en uno de los cubículos del baño, tomo el frasco y lo destapo, inmediatamente se hecho una de las pastillas a la boca, la trago sin tomar agua; desde hace un año había tenido que comenzar a tomar medicamentos para controlar su ansiedad, la cual había desarrollado debido a lo ocurrido en los últimos años, no deseaba que nadie fuera de su familia lo supiera.

Salió del baño caminando con confianza, pero por dentro sentía la ansiedad, últimamente había estado bajo presión, todavía no sabía que estudiar, no encontraba una profesión que le sentara bien y eso le causaba pavor.

-Espera, Jack- era su novia.

-Hola princesa, ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros.

-Solo vine a hablar contigo, sobre el festival de verano-

-¿Lo estas organizando?-

-El comité lo está organizando-

-Tú eres miembro del comité- le recordó juguetonamente -¿Qué nos tocó este año?-

-Pues a los de último año nos tocan las actividades artísticas-

-Déjame adivinar, ¿otra aburrida obra escolar?-

-Es una tradición- dijo ella.

-No, una tradición es el baile que se celebra al final del festival-

-Oh, vamos, ya escogimos la obra y es genial- Rapunzel hizo un puchero.

-¿Cuál será?- la chica lo arrastro hasta el pizarrón con los anuncios, señalo el llamativo cartel

-¿Hamilton, el musical?- Jack arqueo una ceja.

-Sí y vamos a audicionar-

-¿Qué?- Jack abrió los ojos asustado -¿Qué te hace creer que hare algo como eso?-

-Que esto equivale a créditos artísticos, los cuales necesitas después de lo ocurrido aquella vez-

Jack rodo los ojos al recordar como su proyecto de artes hecho con fuego no resulto nada bien, por lo que estaba en peligro de reprobar la materia.

-Seré el mejor árbol que puedan tener- escribió su nombre en la pizarra.

-Tonterías, no necesitamos árboles para esta obra- ella se cruzó de brazos –creo que eres perfecto para el papel de Hamilton-

-Sabes que odio el rap- la miro molesto.

-Pero tienes buena voz-

-¿Y tú para que papel vas adicionar?- le pregunto.

-Eliza, me encanta ella-

-Debo suponer que Anna audicionara para Peggy- observo el nombre en cursiva de su amiga pecosa.

-Así es-

-Vamos, tenemos clases- se tomaron de las manos y caminaron rumbo a sus aulas.

* * *

 **¿Alguien aquí conoce Hamilton?, ¿no?, uh… me parece una obra bastante genial y una buena excusa para meter algo de "El ratón y el niño de la luna".**

 **Nikolai: Investigue un poco, lo suficiente para ver lo que me habías comentado. Definitivamente Jack y Elsa tendrán que superar su odio. Espero poder actualizar pronto, estoy teniendo un poco de problemas ya que me he quedado estancada en un punto, pero ya lo arreglare. Saludos**

 **Shine: Definitivamente quería escribir algo diferente a lo que he escrito antes, unos personajes diferentes en cuanto a personalidad, quería ver a una Elsa más intrépida pero a la ver engreída y a un Jack menos valiente y con problemas de autoestima. Creo que pude plasmar ese cambio en este capítulo, ojala te pueda leer pronto, cuídate.**

 **Cristina: me gusta lo que me describiste en tu comentario, no lo había visto de esa forma, creo que ambos necesitan complementarse ya que por ahora están siendo muy ingenuos, cada uno desea hacer cosas diferentes pero no se dan cuenta de que ninguna de sus maneras es correcta.**

 **Te mando un abrazo y ojala estés bien.**

 **Yuya: A priori tiene varios significados pero en este caso me refería al conocimiento, se tratan de hechos que no necesitan ser comprobados con el tiempo o usando cualquier medio de investigación, es algo que es un hecho y ya, no necesita de más investigación, un ejemplo podría ser cuando decimos que un cuadrado nunca podrá tener tres lados, es un hecho que no requiere de más investigación ya que sabemos que los cuadrados siempre tendrán cuatro lados, es un hecho que nos enseñaron desde pequeños.**

 **Para el ser oscuro el significado de los objetos era su conocimiento a priori, algo que no necesitaba de más investigación, es un hecho irrefutable para él y le enojo que Jack y Elsa no comprendieran desde el inicio ya que para él era algo muy obvio, como decir que un cuadrado tiene cuatro lados.**

 **Elsa y Jack tendrán un conocimiento A posteriori sobre el valor de las cosas y a quien le pertenecen, o sea, tendrán que investigar o vivir por experiencia para obtener ese conocimiento.**


	11. Derrumbándose

**Capítulo 11** **Derrumbándose**

Era una noche cálida, el viento soplaba levemente y el cielo estaba libre de nubes; Manny observaba la ciudad desde la Cloud Tower, sentado en el barandal veía impacientemente las luces de la pequeña ciudad, veía los pocos autos que circulaban a esas horas de la noche y sentía el agobiante calor.

-¿Sigues preocupado?- escucho una voz seductora susurrarle al oído, ¿de quién más podía ser?

-Ahora no Sefi- murmuro.

La mujer se rio y se reclino contra el barandal –Típico de los hombres, ¿no notas nada diferente en mi hoy?- señalo su vestido nuevo, era largo, verde y ajustado.

-¿De dónde robaste eso?- le sonrió.

-Oye, me estaba quedando sin vestido, mi magia ha estado disminuyendo con el paso de los años en este mundo-

-Lo sé, la mía también- el hombre miro sus pulgares –O tal vez simplemente nos hacemos viejos-

-Sí, creo que tienes un par de arrugas nuevas- puso su dedo índice en la sien del hombre, sus dedos estaban fríos.

-Para, sabes que odio eso-aparto su mano con un gesto rápido.

Hubo un largo silencio, en el que solo ella lo miraba, él seguía viendo la ciudad.

-Deberías dejar de preocuparte por eso- suspiro harta de verlo en ese estado.

-Debería estar pensando en algo para que actúen pronto-

-Elsa está dispuesta, Jack es el único que está actuando como idiota- se molestó –ella ya hubiera pagado el precio de no ser por Jack-

-Él solo está asustado- la miro con ojos de odio –además, aprecio a Elsa, pero sus intenciones no serán de mucha ayuda, Jack es el único que puede usar el báculo-

-Ambos necesitan cooperar, solos no llegaran a ningún lado-

-Tal vez necesitan un poco de motivación-

-Y la tendrán- dijo ella –Manny, estoy sintiendo algo raro-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Algo va a pasarle a la Tierra-

-El tiempo se acaba, es natural que este mundo empiece a morir- Manny tomo la mano de Serafina –Los hará reaccionar-

.

.

.

 _ **Días después…**_

-No puedo creer que me deje arrastrar en esta cosa- Jack rodo los ojos al verse a sí mismo en el extraño traje.

-No puedo creer que hayas ganado el protagónico sin siquiera quererlo- Hipo dijo mientras le hacia los arreglos finales al traje.

Jack suspiro –Por alguna razón muchos piensan que estoy hecho para cosas que no quiero hacer- pensó en voz alta –pero tienes que admitir, eres pésimo actuando-

-Pues, creo que estoy cómodo haciendo esto de los vestuarios-

-No lo dice en serio- Dijo Merida que paso con una caja llena de utilería –él quería ser Alexander-

-Y todos sabemos que secretamente querías ser Angélica- se burló el chico.

-No lo sé, no sé si sea mi personaje favorito, me gustaría ser más Alexander-

-¿Por qué él?, engaño a Eliza- Jack hizo un gesto de desagrado.

-Tal vez, pero aun así creo que era un tipo bastante genial-

-¿En serio sabes de que va la obra?- le pregunto Hipo incrédulo.

-Sí, es como clase de historia pero con rap-

-Odio el rap- dijo Jack mientras veía pasar a Elsa usando un vestido rosa –y sobre todo odio que ella sea Angelica-

-Bueno, al menos Punzie es Eliza- señalo Merida –además era de esperarse, ellas y Anna son perfectas para el papel-

Los tres muchachos observaron como las tres chicas se preparaban para ensayar nuevamente su número musical.

-Bien, este es el último ensayo de este número, así que espero que salga bien, después de eso volveremos a ensayar My Shot, un ensayo general y finalmente tendremos todo listo para la próxima semana- dijo la chica pelirroja de trenza larga, la encargada de dirigir la obra.

-Oye Jack, ¿crees poder ir a mi casa después del ensayo?, estoy teniendo problemas con el traje- Hipo le dijo a Jack.

-En serio no sé cómo es que sabes cocer, ni siquiera yo lo sé hacer- dijo Merida.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que ir al dentista- le dijo Jack ignorando el comentario de su amiga.

-¿Tu?, pero si tienes los mejores dientes que he visto en mi vida- Hipo lo miro incrédulo.

-Sí, pero tengo problemas con las muelas del juicio- se limitó a decir –así que tengo que ir-

.

.

.

Jack se encontraba sentado esperando su turno, para distraerse del aburrimiento mensajeaba con su novia

 **-** _ **¿Harás algo esta noche?-**_ leyó el mensaje que había recibido de ella.

 **-Hipo ira a mi casa, lo siento-** escribió.

 _ **-Eugene y Anna irán al cine, me hubiera gustado ir-**_

 **-Sabes, a veces es un poco incómodo salir con ellos-**

 _ **-¿Por qué?-**_ le pregunto ella.

 **-Anna se porta muy empalagosa-** la puerta se abrió y una mujer apareció.

-¿Jack Frost?- su cabello era castaño pero estaba teñido con colores azul y verde, su piel era muy blanca y usaba mucho maquillaje –es su turno- sonrío.

Jack asintió y antes de ponerse de pie le escribió a Rapunzel **–Tengo que irme, te escribo luego-**

-Muy bien, vamos a ver- la chica le pidió a Jack que tomara asiento en la silla del dentista –es tu primera consulta aquí, ¿verdad?-

Jack se quedó mudo al verla –Perdón, ¿pero nos habíamos visto antes?- le pregunto mirándola directo a los ojos.

-Uh, lo dudo, no pareces mayor de dieciséis así que no creo que hayas ido a la universidad conmigo- respondió nerviosamente.

-Es que tengo la sensación de haberte visto en algún lado-

Ella se sonrojo –Bueno, yo soy Amy Toothiana, recién graduada- rio nerviosa.

-¿Toothiana?, vaya que queda con la profesión-

Volvió a reír nerviosa –Sí, mis amigos suelen llamarme Tooth-

Jack se quedó pensativo –en serio que creo haberte visto de algún lugar, pero no puedo recordar-

Ella sonrío sonrojada –Déjame ver- Jack obedeció y abrió la boca lo más grande que pudo –tus dientes son hermosos, son como… nieve-

Jack no pudo evitar reír ante la reacción de la chica.

.

.

.

 _ **Día del festival…**_

-¡Donde estabas!- Elsa le grito a Merida al verla entrar con una banderilla –faltan treinta minutos para abrir el telón, hay un montón de gente allá afuera-

-Nunca te había visto tan nerviosa- le dijo mientras masticaba.

-Lo sé, no sé porque lo estoy- se recargo en la pared, tomo la tela del vestido rosa.

-¿A caso estas así por Jack?-

La rubia le dio una mirada asesina –Sabes que odio cuando lo mencionan-

-Entiendo que no te llevas bien con Jack, pero creo que deberías tranquilizarte y ver esto como lo que es, una estúpida obra escolar más-

-Uy, banderillas, ¿de dónde las sacaste?- Anna aprecio usando un vestido amarillo.

-Las están vendiendo los niños afuera-

Anna se emocionó –Elsa, iré por una, regreso en unos minutos-

-No, no puedes desaparecer así, eres una Schuyler-

-Pero quiero una banderilla- hizo un puchero.

-¿Dónde están vendiendo banderillas?- Eugene y Kristoff aparecieron, ellos interpretarían a Burr y al rey George, respectivamente. **/** **Para quien no sabe, el actor de voz en ingles de Kristoff es Jonathan Groff, quien interpreta al rey George en la obra de Hamilton, ¿coincidencia?, no lo creo/**

-Afuera- Merida volvió a responder la misma pregunta.

-Uy, tenemos que ir por unas- Kristoff miro a Eugene quien asintió decidido.

-Definitivamente, pero quítate la estúpida corona- le dijo burlándose.

-Oye, ten cuidado con lo que dices o mandare un ejército a patearte el trasero-

-¿De qué hablan?- Pregunto Astrid usando el vestido rojo de Maria Reynolds.

-Banderillas- respondieron al unísono.

-¿Iremos por banderillas?, hay que decirle a Hipo y Punzie, ellos de seguro también quieren-

-¡No!, nadie ira por banderillas, abriremos telón en pocos minutos y si alguien más vuelve a mencionar la palabra banderilla juro que explotare- todos se quedaron callados, sabían que debían tomar en serio a Elsa.

Jack apareció emocionado con un montón de banderillas en las manos -Oigan, están vendiendo banderillas y traje…- su sonrisa de borro al ver la mirada de odio de Elsa, quien suspiro y se alejó.

-¿Llegue en mal momento?- pregunto enojado.

-¿Bromeas?, llegaste como enviado del cielo- Kristoff dijo mientras tomaba una de las banderillas, los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-¿Están nerviosos?- pregunto Astrid.

-Realmente no- respondió Kristoff –conozco las letras de mis canciones.

-A mí me gusta mi papel- dijo Anna contenta de ser Peggy.

-Pues, Eliza tiene una participación muy importante, pero aprendí todo- Rapunzel peino con sus dedos su largo cabello –solo espero no terminar llorando en el número final- hizo una mueca de dolor.

Los minutos pasaron y la función comenzó, todo iba bien pero Jack se encontraba nervioso, darían inicio a la parte que más se le dificultaba, el segundo acto.

El telón permanecía cerrado, Hipo junto con otros trabajaban arduamente para hacer los últimos ajustes para comenzar.

-Todo esta listo, ¿estás listo tú?- le pegunto Hipo mientras se sacudía las manos.

-Sí, muero por terminar con esto- guardo silencio al sentir algo raro.

-¿Es idea mía o el piso se acaba de mover?- Hipo le robo las palabras de la boca.

Murmullos comenzaron a escucharse, efectivamente el suelo estaba moviéndose –Todo el mundo, permanezcan tranquilos, debemos salir de aquí ordenadamente- Elsa salió a tomar el mando al darse cuenta de que aquel fenómeno se trataba de un terremoto.

La tierra se movió con más brusquedad y la gente comenzó a dirigirse a la salida de emergencia.

-¡Hipo!- Jack se asustó al ver como el suelo del escenario se rompía haciendo que Hipo cayera.

El chico de ojos verdes se puso de pie con dificultad, se había lastimado el pie.

-¡Hipo!- era Astrid quien le extendía la mano para ayudarlo a subir.

-¡Ven, toma mi mano!- era Merida que hacía lo mismo -¡Rápido, decide!- esto por alguna razón le hizo dudar mucho.

-¡Diablos!- ambas chicas lo jalaron para sacarlo del lugar.

-Tenemos que salir, por aquí- Jack les señalo la salida.

Una vez afuera se comenzaron a escuchar gritos, la gente reacciono con miedo y asombro al ver como la escuela comenzaba a derrumbarse parcialmente.

-No puede ser- Jack quedo impactado ante lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

 **Ufff, vaya que he tardado en terminar este y el próximo capítulo pero creo que valió la pena, es un poco más largo, aun así, no suficiente.**

 **-Nikolai: Respecto a tu comentario sobre Mericcup tendrás que esperar a ver qué pasa. Pero de antemano, ninguno de los chicos va a morir, de hecho creo que nadie va a morir. Ojala te encuentres bien y te vea pronto.**

 **-Shine: Me gustaría seguir trabajando así con estos personajes pero creo que hay poco tiempo para eso. Saludos y cuídate.**

 **-Yuya: ¿Qué tan largo estuvo?, más o menos, el próximo si será más largo. Quería incluir alguna de las canciones de la obra pero creí que podría aburrirlos, en todo caso les recomiendo febrilmente escuchar "My shot", "You´ll be back", "Schuyler sisters", "Satisfied", "Hopless", "Say no to this", etcétera, me encanta. Cuídate y abrazos.**

 **-Cristina: Acertaste con lo de que pasaría algo, pero bueno, todavía falta la gota que derramara el vaso, aquello que les dará el impulso para decidirse a luchar. Saludos, también espero que estés bien.**


	12. Deber

**Capítulo 12** _ **Deber**_

-No puede ser- Jack quedo impactado ante lo que acababa de suceder.

Lo sabía, muy en el fondo de su ser que esto tenía que ver con lo que Manny le había advertido años atrás.

-Antes de los dieciocho- se recordó a sí mismo.

-Jack, vamos-Hipo lo arrastro, tenían que moverse a un lugar más seguro.

-Tengo que ir a casa- Jack comenzó a sentir los síntomas –mi mamá, Emma y mi padre- su pecho se oprimía, su respiración se descontrolaba, sus manos temblaban y sentía nauseas.

-Jack, tranquilo- Hipo trato de calmarlo al ver el cambio repentino –yo también estoy preocupado, pero es peligroso movernos ahora-

-Tengo que ir- se soltó del agarre de Hipo, pero antes de que pudiera correr alguien más lo detuvo.

-Lo siento, pero tienes que escucharnos- era Eugene –no puedes irte, el director vendrá pronto, él nos dirá que hacer-

-Ven, sentémonos- Kristoff lo hizo sentarse junto al resto.

Jack levanto la mirada para ver a Elsa frente a él, al mirarla supo que ella también tenía la misma teoría que él.

.

.

.

-¡Emma!- Jack abrazo a su pequeña hermana -¿Estas bien?-

-Sí- asintió.

-¿Dónde está papá?- abrazo a su madre.

La familia se había reunido finalmente en el jardín, la casa había sufrido unos cuantos daños pero nada preocupante, en cambio, los pocos edificios que había en la ciudad tenían daños severos.

-Él está bien, hablamos por teléfono, pero está atrapado- explico su madre –el metro no está funcionando, hay un tráfico horrible en las calles, algunas están bloqueadas y no ha conseguido como moverse, pero caminara hasta acá-

.

.

.

Hipo, Astrid y Merida llegaron casi arrastrándose a sus hogares, llenos de emociones por lo que había sucedido hoy.

Merida tenía su radio portátil encendida, los tres escuchaban las noticias sobre la situación, al parecer había calles bloqueadas, mucho tráfico, edificios derrumbados y casas dañadas, más sin embargo aún no había cifras sobre muertes o heridos.

Merida se detuvo abruptamente –Debería ir a la ciudad-

-¿Estás loca?- Hipo le grito –ya lo escuchaste, hay un caos allá afuera-

-Exacto, hay gente atrapada, gente que necesita ayuda-

-¿A caso quieres ir como voluntaria?- Astrid le pregunto.

-Si- respondió sin dudar.

-Te entiendo, pero creo que deberíamos dejarle eso a los expertos, solo entorpeceríamos las labores de rescate- dijo ella.

-Aun así, deberíamos hacer algo, no solo quedarnos aquí-

Hipo y Astrid se miraron –mañana seguramente comenzaran a recolectar víveres para la gente, podemos ayudar con eso- sugirió Hipo –Recolectaremos comida, ropa y cualquier cosa que puedan necesitar-

-Me parece una buena idea, le mandare un mensaje a Rapunzel para que comience a hacer carteles para pegarlos por los vecindarios- Astrid se despidió con la mano –iré con mis padres, los veo después-

-Tu idea…- Merida se aclaró la garganta –es buena- sonrió.

-Ayudaremos a mucha gente con esto, ya verás- le dio una palmada en el hombro –Iré a ver a mis padres y a Chimuelo, la casa se ve bien- miro su casa en buen estado.

-Oye, espera- la chica lo detuvo –hoy, cuando caíste dudaste-

Hipo se confundió -¿Eh?-

-Sí, no sabías si tomar mi mano o la de Astrid- la pelirroja parecía un poco molesta pero a la vez triste -¿Por qué?-

Hipo la miro y entonces un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

* * *

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **-¡Chimuelo!- un pequeño Hipo de cinco años se encontraba desesperado viendo hacia arriba de un árbol, su pequeño gatito había trepado muy arriba y no podía bajar.**_

 _ **Su padre se encontraba en el trabajo y su madre había ido a la pequeña tienda en busca de un par de víveres que hacían falta, así que el niño decidió aventurarse por su cuenta para salvar a su gato.**_

 _ **-Resiste, iré por ti- inútilmente trato de trepar el árbol pero cayó de espaldas al suelo, no era un niño muy fuerte, entrecerró los ojos al ver el rostro de una niña mirarlo.**_

 _ **-¿Estas bien?- pregunto la niña rubia quien le ayudo a levantarse.**_

 _ **-Sí- respondió con voz baja.**_

 _ **-Soy Astrid, me acabo de mudar- señalo la casa al otro lado de la acera -¿Cómo te llamas?-**_

 _ **Hipo no respondió, era muy tímido, además le daba vergüenza su nombre.**_

 _ **-¿Qué tienes?—le pregunto curiosa.**_

 _ **-Mi gato esta allá arriba- la niña miro el pequeño gato negro.**_

 _ **-Okey, espera aquí- comenzó a trepar el árbol lo más rápido que pudo, era bastante ágil, en cuestión de minutos ya había llegado a la rama donde estaba Chimuelo, con cuidado de no asustarlo se acercó para atraparlo y comenzó a bajar –aquí esta- le dijo extendiendo los brazos.**_

 _ **El niño sonrió –mi nombre es Hipo-**_

 _ **La niña rio un poco –me gusta tu nombre, ¿y cómo se llama él?- señalo al gato.**_

 _ **-Chimuelo-**_

 _ **-Me agradas- sonrió.**_

* * *

-Estaba asustado, no supe cómo reaccionar en ese momento- dijo.

-Ya veo- Merida se mordió los labios y puso un pie sobre su patineta -¿te veré mañana?- esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí- le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella se fue.

.

.

.

Esa misma noche Jack se encontraba tumbado en su cama, no tenía apetito y lo único que estaba en su mente era la idea de que todo esto era su culpa.

El terremoto fue registrado de 6.0 en escala Ritcher, varios edificios habían sufrido daños debido a que la ciudad no estaba preparada para este fenómeno natural, como resultado hubo miles de heridos, afortunadamente todavía no había registro de pérdidas humanas pero aun así había que esperar a la mañana siguiente.

-¿Esto es mi culpa?- se preguntó a si mismo mientras cerraba los ojos por un minuto.

-En parte- al abrir los ojos se encontró con el Hombre de la Luna.

-¿Qué es esto?, ¿es un sueño?- Jack observo que se encontraba en la Cloud Tower, miro hacia abajo.

-Algo así- respondió –pero eso no importa, me alegra poder hablar contigo-

-Oye, Manny…- Jack lo miro -¿Puedo llamarte así?-

-Por mi está bien- sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Esto fue mi culpa?-

-Pues, el tiempo se acaba y como dije…-

-Todos van a morir si no voy por las plumas- lo interrumpió.

Manny suspiro sabiendo que no podía negar el hecho.

.

.

.

Al despertar Elsa y Anna se vistieron y fueron a la escuela como cualquier día normal, solo que no a tomar clases; abrirían un centro de acopio para recibir ayuda para los afectados y ellas junto con muchos otros alumnos ayudarían a la causa.

-¿Estas bien?- Anna le pregunto a su hermana.

Elsa reacciono –Eh, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Porque nos subimos al auto desde hace unos cinco minutos y no lo has encendido- arqueo una ceja.

-Oh, sí, la escuela- se puso el cinturón de seguridad y giro las llaves para encender el auto.

-¿No dormiste bien?, no te culpo, lo de ayer fue espantoso-

-Sí- Elsa no dijo nada más en todo el camino, solo podía pensar en la visita que recibió anoche de Madre Naturaleza advirtiéndole que debían comenzar a buscar las plumas o si no cosas peores vendrían.

-¡Mira, es Merida!- Anna bajo el vidrio de las ventanas para saludar a su amiga –Sube- dijo al verla en su patineta.

-Gracias- ella subió al auto felizmente, faltaba poco para llegar a la escuela pero se alegraba de haberse encontrado con sus amigas antes.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto Anna.

-Ellos salieron antes que yo-

-Entonces nos deben de estar esperando ya- dijo Anna.

-Elsa, ¿Qué piensas sobre el centro de acopio?- Merida no obtuvo respuesta por parte de su amiga -¿Qué le pasa?- le pregunto a Anna susurrando.

-No lo sé, ha estado así desde la mañana- le respondió la chica de trenzas.

.

.

.

La gente se encontraba afuera de la escuela recibiendo los donativos, otros se encontraban en el gimnasio separando las cosas que iban recibiendo -Vamos, Jack- Eugene regaño a su amigo al ver que estaba sentado sin hacer nada –hoy has estado muy raro-

-Perdón, ahora vuelvo- se puso de pie y salió hacia la parte de atrás de la escuela.

-¿Qué le sucede?, ¿habrá pasado algo?- Eugene miro a Hipo y a Kristoff quienes se encogieron de hombros sin comprender nada.

Hipo suspiro –Iré a hablar con él- salió corriendo para alcanzar a su amigo.

.

.

.

-¡Elsa, cuidado!- Rapunzel se apresuró a recoger las latas de comida que habían caído al suelo cuando Elsa dejo caer por accidente una caja que llevaba al gimnasio para que los chicos las separaran.

-Soy una tonta, lo siento mucho- Elsa reacciono al ver una de las latas arruinada, la tomo entre sus manos y suspiro.

-Oye, ¿quieres tomarte un descanso?- le sonrió su prima.

Elsa asintió, le dio la lata a Rapunzel y se dio media vuelta alejándose rumbo al estacionamiento.

.

.

.

-Hey- Hipo se dejó caer al lado de Jack quien estaba sentado en el césped jugando con una ramita.

-Deberías estar adentro- Jack le dio una mirada seria.

-No podía dejar a mi mejor amigo irse así- Hipo puso una mano en su hombro –te conozco desde hace mucho, lo suficiente para conocer esa cara-

-¿Qué cara?-

-Esa mirada de seriedad, hay algo serio que te preocupa- infirió –y nos preocupas-

Jack tomo aire y pensó en que decir -¿Alguna vez te han puesto en una situación en la que no querías estar?, una situación en la que debas de hacer algo muy importante y que si no lo haces las consecuencias serían horribles-

-Pues…- Hipo pensó –una vez me toco resolver un problema difícil en una competencia, realmente me sentí muy presionado ya que si no lo hacía bien perderíamos, en ese momento pensé que era algo imposible de hacer para mí, ya que ese no era mi fuerte-

-¿En serio pensaste eso?- pregunto Jack sorprendido.

-Sí, creo que muchas veces me he sentido así, como si hubiera cosas que no puedo hacer pero cuando lo intento me doy cuenta de que no es tan imposible como parece- Hipo sonrió –es decir, aprendí a cocer y no solo eso, soy bueno en ello- Jack se rio un poco pero en seguida volvió a ponerse serio.

-¿Y que si se tratara de algo más importante que perder un simple trofeo?-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-Si hubieran vidas en juego-

Hipo se extrañó por unos segundos –Pues con mayor razón lo intentaría, sería algo egoísta no intentarlo solo por miedo a fallar. No por miedo a errar vas a dejar de jugar, eso lo vi en una película-

Jack asintió y comprendió –Hipo, tengo que ir a casa- se puso de pie –después tengo que ir a hacer unas compras.

.

.

.

-Elsa, ¿Qué sucede?- Rapunzel se sentó a su lado.

-No sé si pueda hablar de eso con alguien, es algo difícil de explicar-

-Pues, soy tu prima, ¿hay algo que podría hacer?-

-Lo dudo mucho- Elsa abrazo sus rodillas –Pero creo que no debería lamentarme así, es decir, tengo el poder de cambiar las cosas-

-¿Cambiar qué?- Rapunzel no entendía de lo que hablaba Elsa.

-Sí, no necesito de alguien más para esto, siempre he hecho las cosas sola- ignoro la pregunta.

-Odio que hagas eso, portarte así- Rapunzel hizo una mueca de enojo y se alejó un poco.

-Si él no va a ayudarme no voy a quedarme aquí lamentándome, tengo que hacer algo- se puso de pie.

-¡Espera!- su prima la detuvo –no sé qué sucede pero creo que estas mal- la tomo de los hombros.

-¿Eh?- Elsa la miro raro.

–No importa que tan duro sea admitirlo, pero no siempre son así las cosas- jadeo un poco –Elsa, no tienes que hacerlo todo tu sola, tienes a mucha gente a tu alrededor que te quiere y está bien necesitarnos-

-Pero esto es algo que solo yo puedo hacer-

-No importa, tienes que prometerme que dejaras de ser tan orgullosa y pedirás ayuda cuando la necesites- sonrió –hay batallas que simplemente no puedes luchar sola-

Estas palabras se grabaron muy profundo en el pecho de la rubia –Esta bien- con delicadeza aparto las manos de su prima y corrió hacia su auto.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A Chicago, encárgate de que mis padres no se preocupen por mí, volveré hoy-

-¡Espera, a que vas a Chicago!- Elsa la ignoro nuevamente arrancando su auto y yéndose a toda marcha.

* * *

 **Lamento decirles que el próximo capítulo será más corto, pero lo compensare con otro.**

 **Nikolai: Me gustaría mucho meter a Conejo y a Sandy pero aún no se me ocurre una manera de hacerlo, tal vez más adelante tenga algo. Pero bueno, por ahora sabemos que Norte y Hada están por ahí y están bien. Por cierto Conejo no sería un luchador australiano, hay que recordar que su pasado era algo vergonzoso, tanto que no le gusta hablar de ello.**

 **Nunca le he dado un género predilecto de música a Jack o a cualquiera, varia para mí, pero si estaría genial escucharlo rockear.**

 **No más desastres naturales por ahora y Olaf oscuro no aparecerá, recuerda que ese solo era así porque fue creado por Jokul, el Olaf de Elsa es lo contrario.**

 **-Shine: tarde unos días pero aquí esta. Manny y Serafina… fíjate que planeaba hacer una portada para esta historia con las caras de ambos, pero ufff, la flojera… tal vez en vacaciones de semana santa; pero Manny se parece a Jack pero más adulto (30 o 40 años), con barba y cabello gris y Serafina seria parecida a Shego (de Kim Possible).**

 **-Yuya: Creo que este capítulo es más larguillo, pero como dije el próximo puede que no, lo siento de antemano. Aun no habrá acercamiento.**

 **-Cristina: Gracias por leer, aun no empieza la misión, espera un poco más. Es curioso que digas lo del harem, porque en un principio pensé en hacer que todas las chicas siguieran a Hipo de alguna manera, pero me parece más atrevido un multishipeo. Serafina le gusta hacer eso para molestarlo.**

 **Recuerda que el báculo de Jokul es una media luna plateada la cual tiene filo, con este mato a Adrastros, así que es un arma tipo hoz o guadaña, así que una espada no tendría mucho sentido.**


	13. A posteriori

**Capítulo 13** **A posteriori**

Elsa condujo hacia el único lugar que se le ocurrió, la escuela, era casi media noche y lo único que escuchaba era el ruido del auto y el celular que vibraba ocasionalmente. Sus padres y amigos le habían estado llamando todo el día y era algo de esperarse, más sin embargo ella solo quería llegar a la escuela, no le interesaba con lo que tendría que lidiar cuando llegara a casa.

Detuvo el auto y antes de apagarlo se dio cuenta de algo –Tu…- los faros habían iluminado la figura del chico que tanto odiaba.

-Tu- Jack apretó los dientes con ira.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- ella azoto la puerta del auto blanco y se dirigió hacia él.

-¿Qué hago aquí?, eso es asunto mío- Jack la ignoro y camino.

-Pues yo he venido a buscar a Manny, quiero que me lleven a la tienda de Rumpelstiltskin, tomare ese anillo-

-¿A si?, ¿y luego que harás con él?- dijo con arrogancia –soy el único que puede usarlo, eso lo dejo en claro-

-No entiendo por qué tú, eres un desperdicio de tiempo-

-Aun así, no puedes cambiar ese hecho-

-¿No puedo?, mírame intentarlo- ella corrió de regreso a su auto.

-¿Manny?, ¿Serafina?- Jack los llamo –sé que están ahí, siempre están ahí- miro a su alrededor.

-¿Sí?- Ambos aparecieron repentinamente asustándolo.

-¡Quiero ver a Rumplestolskin, ahora!-

-Rumpelstiltskin- corrigió Elsa.

Jack la miro cargando un pedazo de madera grande –Lo que sea- volvió a ver a Manny y Serafina –quiero el anillo-

Madre Naturaleza miro sorprendida al Hombre de la Luna -¿Puedes llevarlo?- le pregunto él a ella.

-¡Yo también quiero el anillo!- Elsa grito enfadada.

Serafina se acercó a ella –cariño…- tomo el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos, intento decir algo pero no lo hizo –Yo los llevare- le sonrió.

-Elsa, solo Jack puede usar el anillo- Manny rodo los ojos un poco molesto ante la actitud preferencial de Serafina con la chica.

-¡Eso no importa!, ella también tiene cosas que recuperar- le grito la mujer.

-Es claro que aquí no hay favoritos- Jack miro a Serafina con repudio.

-No los hay- señalo Manny –deben trabajar juntos-

El suelo comenzó a agrietarse y la luz emano.

-Tus ojos y oídos, cúbrelos- Jack le advirtió a Elsa, quien obedeció.

Manny sonrió ante el rápido entendimiento del chico, los observo desaparecer en la luz.

.

.

.

Elsa abrió los ojos al sentir como Jack la empujaba, estaban nuevamente en aquel lugar extraño, la cabaña de Rumpelstiltskin se encontraba adelante y Jack corría hacia ella para llegar primero; ella reacciono, tomo el pedazo de madera del suelo y corrió tan rápido como pudo.

La puerta se abrió y ambos intentaron entrar al mismo tiempo, Elsa tomo la ventaja usando la tabla que traía para bloquearle el paso a Jack.

-¡Quítate!- le grito Jack empujándola.

-¡Oblígame!- furioso, retrocedió hacia atrás para poder taclear a Elsa, esto ocasionó que ambos terminaran en el piso.

-Si siguen así los tendré que enviar a ambos a casa, no pienso aguantar disturbios en mi tienda- era la voz del ser oscuro.

Ambos se pusieron de pie para mirarlo frente a frente.

-Tengo con que pagar- Elsa se apresuró para hablar.

-¿En serio?, déjame ver- hizo una seña para que colocara el trozo de madera en el mostrador.

-Esto es algo importante para mí, estaba en mi antigua casa en Chicago y…-

-Es un registro de altura, ¿no?- Rumpelstiltskin paso sus dedos escamosos sobre las marcas rosadas y azules –tuyas y de tu hermana-

-Sí, ambas éramos muy felices en Chicago, pasamos toda nuestra infancia ahí y eso significa que no solo es valioso para mí- ella dijo –es valioso para mí, mi hermana, mi madre y mi padre, eso debe de hacer que sea muy valioso-

-Sí, es bastante valioso, creo que si comprendiste bien el concepto de valor- tomo el pedazo de madera y lo guardo bajo el mostrador –aceptare esto como pago-

-Genial- Elsa suspiro con alegría.

-Aquí esta- el hombre saco debajo del mostrador un pequeño cofre, lo abrió revelando un hermoso collar con un dije colgando, se veía bastante antiguo y valioso.

Elsa tartamudeo un poco –Es hermoso, pero vengo por el anillo-

-El anillo no te servirá de nada, solo le darás de a gratis las cosas a este mocoso- señalo a Jack –en cambio esto… no te pertenece pero su dueño querría que lo tuvieras-

-¿Es mágico?- le pregunto -¿me ayudara a viajar entre mundos para buscar las plumas?-

-No, no tiene ni una pisca de magia- respondió el hombre.

-Entonces no lo quiero, no es lo necesito- Elsa retrocedió.

-Espera, no me dejaste terminar- Rumpelstiltskin se aclaró la garganta –Esto no tiene magia, pero puede tenerla y no te ayudara a viajar entre mundos, pero si te ayudara a encontrar las plumas- tomo un frasco con polvo purpura y con cuidado vertió un poco sobre el dije del collar, este paso de ser un zafiro azul intenso a un color opaco, casi transparente.

-¿Qué acaba de hacer exactamente?- pregunto.

-Coloque un pequeño hechizo de localización, magia básica- Le extendió el collar a Elsa y ella lo tomo con cuidado –te ayudara a localizar las plumas-

Elsa observo con detenimiento el collar -¿de quién era?- pregunto.

-De un hombre, fue un regalo para su esposa, más sin embargo ella nunca lo acepto del todo, por eso le sigue perteneciendo a él-

-¿Y por qué querría que yo lo tuviera?, ¿lo conozco?-

-No lo conoces- sonrió –pero te pareces a su esposa-

-¿Y qué les paso?- pregunto curiosa.

-Lo que a todos les pasa- su sonrisa se ensancho aún más.

-¿Qué…?- Elsa fue interrumpida.

-En fin, ¿Quién sigue?- el ser oscuro se froto las manos con emoción –Ah, hoy es un buen día para el negocio, han estado muy activas las ventas últimamente- hizo un movimiento con la mano para que Jack se acercara –Oh, señor regateo, has crecido y espero que también madurado-

-Por algo estoy aquí- Jack respondió con seriedad.

-¿Tienes tu pago?-

Él se acercó al mostrador y del bolsillo de su pantalón saco una pequeña caja –hace poco fui al dentista y recordé algo- comenzó a hablar mientras el ser oscuro tomaba la caja y la abría poniendo una cara de sorpresa –los dientes, contienen los recuerdos de los niños, ¿verdad?-

Dentro de la caja había un diente de leche cubierto por un pedazo de tela –Vaya- exclamo el hombre.

-Mi primer diente de leche, creo que tiene recuerdos muy buenos, ¿lo hice bien?-

Rumpelsitiltskin asintió con una sonrisa –Es un buen pago- le extendió el anillo plateado que guardaba –Tal vez, después de todo, si estas hecho para esto. Aunque antes de aceptar esto, hay algo que probablemente querrás saber-

-¿Qué cosa?- Jack comenzó a frustrarse.

-Si tú me entregas esto como pago estarás entregándome todos los recuerdos que contengan este diente, por supuesto no son todos los recuerdos de tu niñez, pero si son varios-

-¿Eso significa que olvidare a las personas que conocí en mi niñez?, ¿como por ejemplo mi padre y madre?-

-Digamos que conociste a alguien y ese recuerdo se encuentra en este diente, olvidaras como conociste a esa persona pero no a la persona en si-

-¿Y que si hay algo importante para mi ahí?, ¿no hay manera de revisarlo antes de dártelo?-

-Solo el hada de los dientes puede hacer eso, tengo serias órdenes de restricción para examinar los recuerdos de los dientes, así que… tendrás que hacerlo bajo tu propio riesgo-

Jack sudando tomo el anillo con rapidez y lo apretó contra su pecho mientras jadeaba, estaba tratando de no entrar en pánico.

-Bien, creo que eso cerramos el trato, es todo por ahora-

-¡Espera!- ella lo detuvo antes de que los mandara a casa -¿este es el objeto del que me habías hablado antes?- señalo el collar.

-No, querida, ese aun lo tengo conmigo pero resulta que es más valioso y te costara más de lo que me acabas de dar, así que busca bien-

-¿Qué cosa es?- pregunto ella.

-Digamos que es una parte importante de ti- sonrió –Oh, por cierto, un pequeño consejo; Jack debe tomar las plumas rosadas y Elsa las azules, si lo hacen al revés puede que se enteren de cosas que no quieren enterarse- rio mientras abría el portal para enviarlos a casa -¡Buena suerte aprendiendo a usar esas baratijas!- les grito mientras desaparecían.

Jack y Elsa se descubrieron los ojos y oídos para encontrarse en el techo de la escuela.

Jack suspiro mirando el anillo -¿buena suerte aprendiendo a usar esas baratijas?- arqueo una ceja –claro-

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo tan riesgoso- Elsa lo miro –gracias- sonrió ligeramente.

-I´am not throwin´ away my shot- Jack le respondio la mirada.

Elsa rio con ironía –Al menos aprendiste tus líneas, entendí la referencia-

-En realidad, agradéceselo a Hipo, él fue quien me dijo las palabras correctas que me hicieron aceptar hacer esto- Jack suspiro.

-¿Le contaste de esto?- pregunto molesta.

-Claro que no, solo… que importa- se encogió de hombros –deberíamos ir a casa-

-Sí, vayamos- suspiro imaginándose lo que tendría que lidiar al llegar y enfrentarse a su familia.

.

.

.

Jack se encontró a si mismo tendido en su cama sin poder dormir lo que restaba de la noche, se las había apañado para entrar a su casa sin ser descubierto pero no le preocupaba lo que fuera a decirle su familia a la mañana siguiente, más bien se preocupaba por otro asunto.

Encendió la lámpara de lava que tenía en la mesita de noche y se dejó atontar por unos segundos con los colores psicodélicos. Abrió el cajón de la mesa y de este tomo el anillo plateado, lo miro fijamente pensando.

-¿Ahora que se supone que debo de hacer?- se preguntó -¿Cómo funcionara?- deslizo el anillo en su dedo anular sintiendo algo extraño en su pecho, una especie de nudo, era una sensación similar a la nostalgia y a la pena.


	14. Mas allá de la realidad

**Capítulo 14** **Mas allá de la realidad**

La campana sonó ocasionando que Jack estampara su cara con el pupitre, una oleada de risas se generó y la profesora le dio una mirada de muerte a Jack –La hora de la siesta termino, Frost- el chico fornido de cabello negro se burló de él.

-Señor Jorgenson, estará castigado después de clase- la profesora se molestó.

-¡No es justo!, él dormía en clase- Patán protesto.

-Y a usted lo quiero ver hoy y el resto de la semana, esta es la tercera vez que le llamo la atención hoy- la mujer señalo a Jack.

Jack tomo sus cosas y salió del aula, Hipo lo siguió apurado –Oye, ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?, hoy tienes practica de futbol, el entrenador se molestara mucho contigo-

-Gracias por recordarme eso- Jack se froto las ojeras.

-Amigo, te ves fatal-

-De nuevo, gracias por recordarme todo lo que está mal en mi vida- lo miro con furia.

-Es que es la verdad, estos días has estado igual, ¿acaso no duermes bien?-

-No, he estado ocupado-

-¿Con que?, ¿conseguiste un empleo del que no me has hablado?- había pasado un mes desde lo del terremoto y las cosas estaban volviendo a la normalidad, los alumnos volvieron a tomar clases, más sin embargo tendrían que mantenerse alejados del área que resultó afectada por el terremoto, el resto de la escuela había sido reparada rápidamente, el director quería asegurarse de que esto no volviera a suceder.

-No- respondió el chico –solo he estado ocupado-

-Este sábado iremos a hacer voluntariado, ya sabes, están reparando todo lo que quedó dañado por el terremoto y necesitan mano de obra-

-¿Quiénes irán?-

-Solo los chicos, ¿puedes venir?-

Suspiro pensando –Intentare, no te prometo nada-

-Tendré que conformarme con esa respuesta-

-¿Por qué no le pides a Merida o a Astrid que vayan?, básicamente son chicos-

Hipo se quedó callado –Sí, ya veré que- respondió nervioso.

.

.

.

-Esto es muy difícil- Jack arrojo el anillo contra el suelo.

-Haciendo eso no lograras nada- Elsa contesto con frialdad.

-No puedo creer que llevemos un mes haciendo esto y todavía no puedas lograrlo, a Elsa le tomo dos días aprender a usar lo que le dio el lagarto- Serafina se golpeó la frente.

-No compares- Manny le lanzo una clásica mirada de enojo –a ver Jack, tranquilo, solo tienes que intentarlo de nuevo- el hombre miro a Jack con un rostro comprensivo.

Desde que Jack y Elsa habían vuelto de la tienda de Rumpelsitiltskin habían estado aprendiendo a usar las cosas que habían obtenido.

Todas las noches se reunían con Serafina y Manny a practicar en el tejado de la escuela.

-Ya estoy cansado de intentar y no obtener resultados- se tumbó boca arriba.

Manny miro a Elsa y Serafina, estas comprendieron y se apartaron un poco.

-Escucha…- Manny se inclinó para poder hablar mejor con el chico –esta es la última noche que nos veremos-

-¿Qué?- Jack lo miro confundido, se apartó un mechón de cabello marrón que le molestaba -¿a qué te refieres?-

-A partir de aquí ustedes tienen que seguir solos, hemos hecho todo lo que podíamos, no podemos hacer más por ahora-

-¿Entonces no los veré hasta que aprenda a usar esto?-

-No, a menos de que sea una verdadera emergencia, ya no nos volveremos a ver-

-¡Eh!- Jack se levantó haciendo que su cabeza chocara con la del Hombre de la Luna accidentalmente.

-Ouch- Manny se quejó.

-Lo siento- miro al hombre peliblanco frotarse la frente.

-Está bien, no te preocupes-

-¿A caso estás loco?, no podemos hacer esto sin ustedes, estaremos muertos en menos de veinticuatro horas-

-Créeme, estarán bien y en caso de que no lo estuvieran, les ayudaríamos-

Jack se quedó callado, no sabía cómo responder ante lo que acababan de decirle; por un lado quería protestar, gritar y enojarse, pero por otro lado no hallaba el modo de hacerlo.

.

.

.

-Estas retrasándome- Elsa abrió con fuerza la puerta de su auto.

-¿Si es tan fácil, entonces por qué no lo haces tú?- Jack le arrojo el anillo y Elsa lo atrapo asustada.

-Que idiota- le arrojo el anillo de vuelta con todas sus fuerzas directo a la cara.

Jack al ver esto reacciono rápidamente extendiendo su mano y atrapando el anillo que se dirigía justo a él; al cerrar el puño una luz salió entre los espacios de sus dedos, una brisa movió su cabello y repentinamente apareció, todo esto había sido como cámara lenta para ambos.

-Oh, Dios- la quijada de Elsa se abrió al ver a Jack sostener un báculo plateado con el mango tallado en detalles y en el extremo siendo adornado con una media luna.

Jack aliviado rio –Wow- deslizo los dedos por el mango observando el delicado grabado, al intentar tocar la media luna se arrepintió ya que inmediatamente su dedo comenzó a sangrar –Nota mental, esta cosa tiene filo-dijo llevándose el dedo a la boca.

-¿Así que es eso lo que nos llevara a otros mundos?- Elsa se cruzó de brazos tratando de evitar la vergüenza de admitirse a sí misma que, nuevamente, Frost la había impresionado.

-Al parecer ya no te retrasare- con una sonrisa le lanzo el báculo a la chica para que lo atrapara.

-Espera, ¡no!- Elsa atrapo el báculo, instantáneamente este se convirtió en el anillo, más sin embargo esta vez se no se veía reluciente como de costumbre, se había vuelto opaco y oxidado.

-Supongo que es por eso que solo yo puedo usarlo- camino hacia ella y tomo el anillo de sus manos.

Elsa refunfuño –Bueno, ¿Qué estas esperando?, llévanos a otro lugar-

Jack trato de volver a convertir el anillo en báculo pero esta vez no pudo -¡Libérate!- grito en medio de su desesperación por tratar de convertirlo de nuevo.

Elsa rodo los ojos –deja las payasadas y trabaja en eso- se subió a su auto, lo encendió y se fue a su casa a dormir un par de horas antes de que amaneciera.

-Lo hare- sonrió pícaramente, se apuró a llegar a su casa, entro silenciosamente por la ventanas, tomo un bolso que tenía y dentro de este metió el libro y su medicina; abrió su armario y se cambió de ropa, se puso una simple camiseta blanca y unos pantalones marrones.

-Esto está bien- se dijo a si mismo tratando de calmarse –pero…- del fondo del armario saco el disfraz de Frodo que había usado el Halloween del año antepasado, tomo la capa, la ato alrededor de su cuello, se puso la capucha y volvió a salir a hurtadillas de su casa.

Se dirigió al parque que había cerca mientras transformaba el anillo en báculo y lo golpeaba contra el suelo –Quiero ir a aquel lugar- cerro los ojos concentrándose.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **-Sí, veras, por cada persona que conoces en este mundo hay una copia de esa persona en los demás mundos-**_

 _ **-Suena a la Twilight Zone- Jack soltó una carcajada.**_

 _ **-Algo- Manny se encogió de hombros –y tal vez no pude hacer que Jokul y Elisa tuvieran un final feliz en mi mundo, pero en los demás sí, ¿lo entiendes?-**_

 _ **-Creo, todo esto es muy confuso-**_

En la cabeza de Jack resonaron las palabras "tal vez no pude hacer que Jokul y Elisa tuvieran un final feliz en mi mundo, pero en los demás sí, ¿lo entiendes?", **"Mi mundo"** – ¡Llévame al mundo de Jokul y Elisa!- una pequeña grieta se dibujó en el suelo.

-¡Quiero verlo!- Levanto nuevamente el báculo y lo dejo caer con fuerza.

Lentamente las grietas apareciendo, formando la imagen de figuras extrañas y lo que parecían ser unas runas antiguas, la luz apareció y Jack se esfumo con ella.

.

.

.

Un destello de luz blanca acompañada de una onda de sonido apareció en medio de la nada; Jack dirigió sus ojos marrones al cielo viendo la luna, sostuvo con firmeza el báculo.

-¿Lo hice?- se preguntó confundido, dirigió la mirada hacia el frente para toparse con oscuridad -¿y ahora qué?- no sabía a donde ir.

Camino un poco al norte y se encontró con luz que se volvía cada vez más intensa, al apartar la maleza pudo ver mejor que se trataba de una ciudad… no, un reino, había un castillo a lo lejos.

-Un castillo, tal vez si lo hice- El chico camino rumbo a las luces que se veían a lo lejos.

.

.

.

* * *

El chico jadeo, se encontraba apoyado contra una viga de madera, recobro el aliento y se acercó a uno de los pocos aldeanos que todavía caminaba afuera a estas horas –Disculpe, ¿podría decirme en dónde estoy?- Jack noto el fuerte olor a alcohol.

-¿Dónde estás?, Estas donde estoy- respondió con voz mareadora.

-Me refiero al nombre de este reino- Jack permaneció calmado.

-Estas en Bjorgman- respondió.

Jack se extrañó al escuchar el apellido de su amigo rubio, Kristoff-¿Disculpe?, ¿usted sabe quién es El Hombre de la Luna?- decidió ignorar el asunto por ahora.

El hombre en toda su ebriedad, reacciono con pavor -¡Sí!-

El castaño se preocupó ante la reacción del hombre -¿Y a Jokul Frosti o a una reina llamada Elisa?-

El sujeto con la misma expresión asintió –Sí, todos conocen la historia-

-¿Qué historia?- pregunto Jack.

-¿No me digas que no conoces LA historia?- abrazo a Jack mientras resaltaba la palabra "la".

-¿Podría contármela, por favor?- quería saber más.

-Todo comenzó con una diosa, la diosa Selene, ella era la protectora de un reino llamado Arendelle- Jack pensó en Elsa y Anna, su apellido era Arendelle, "diablos, ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de eso antes?", se dio una bofetada mental –Un día desapareció justo cuando llego un dios nuevo, se proclamó como El Hombre de la Luna, el reino entero lo culpo por la desaparición de Selene- Jack jadeo sorprendido.

-¿En realidad él hizo eso?-

-Déjame terminar- sacudió al muchacho para hacerlo callar –Miles de años después apareció la reina Elisa, la cual se enamoró profundamente del hijo del Hombre de la Luna, Jokul Frosti- "Jokul Frosti, ¿será mucha coincidencia que suene parecido a Jack Frost?", apretó los dientes con rabia –En fin, se enamoraron, ella se casó con otro hombre por deber, quedo embarazada… pero de Jokul Frosti. Un príncipe enemigo de la corona apareció presentando pruebas contra la reina, la reina escapo con el otro sujeto, mataron al rey, el reino se enfadó y mataron a Elisa, junto con su bebé no nato-

-¿Eso fue todo lo que sucedió?-

-Después Jokul se vengó masacrando a todo el reino y lo enterró en el eterno frio, finalmente se arrebató la vida, su papi se enfrentó a lo que quedaba del reino y le ayudó a la Reina Anna a fundar uno nuevo… henos aquí-

-Wow, aguarda… ¿la reina Anna?-

-Sí, la hermana de Elisa, esposa de Kristoff Bjorgman-

Jack empezó a sudar frio, esto ya rayaba en lo aterrador -¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda saber más sobre la historia de Elisa y Jokul?- hizo un gran esfuerzo para no entrar en pánico y hablar.

-Pues… esta Arendelle y la tumba de estos dos cerca de ahí, claro que nadie va ahí- el hombre soltó a Jack –Más o menos es así la historia, la verdad, hay diferentes versiones- se alejó tambaleándose un poco.

-Gracias- las manos de Jack temblaron, se puso en cuclillas y se cubrió la boca con sus manos -¡Ah!- ahogo su propio grito.

"Jokul Frosti, Elisa de Arendelle, Anna de Arendelle, Kristoff Bjorgman", comenzó a jadear sintiendo la falta de aire, tomo una píldora y como pudo la trago, su boca estaba seca.

-No, tengo que levantarme y buscar más, no llegue tan lejos para esto- Jack se puso de pie.

.

.

.

Él entro en la taberna del pueblo, la gente se quedó en silencio al verlo y bajo las miradas de todos, camino rápidamente hasta la barra para tomar asiento.

El cantinero lo miro fijamente mientras limpiaba un vaso con un trapo -¿Tiene agua?- le pregunto Jack al hombre, este no respondió nada, solo se limitó a llenar el vaso.

El chico bebió con desesperación, había caminado mucho y tenía demasiada sed; aunque no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado ante las miradas de todos.

-Que no te asusten- dijo un hombre muy bien vestido a su lado –no solemos tener muchos forasteros por aquí, así que la gente se comporta rara cuando llega uno- le sonrió.

-Soy Jake Frost- mintió mientras le extendía la mano.

-¿Jake?- le dio un apretón de manos firme –Frey Bjorgman-

-¿Bjorgman?, ¿Cómo Bjorgman?- señalo todo el lugar.

-Sí, ese tipo de Bjorgman-

-¿Entonces eres de la realeza?-

-Soy príncipe, segundo en línea; mi hermano es el rey- le dio un trago a su bebida –y menos mal porque adoro salir de fiesta-

-No puede ser… justo he venido aquí buscando algo relacionado contigo- sonrió.

-¿Y sabias que estaba aquí?-

-No, para nada-

-Entonces es una gran coincidencia-

-No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable- Frey lo miro sorprendido.

-Vaya forma de pensar…- suspiro -¿y que vienes buscando?-

-En realidad quiero ir a un lugar… dos lugares- corrigió.

-Pues por aquí tenemos unas bonitas cascadas y paisajes-

-Quiero ir a Arendelle y a la tumba de Elisa y Jokul- el lugar volvió a quedarse en silencio, todos lo miraron fijamente en un estado de horror.

Frey trago saliva, tomo al chico del brazo y lo arrastro fuera del bar, una vez afuera lo enfrento -¿Qué es lo que sabes de Arendelle?, ¿Qué sabes de mi familia?-

-Sé que la reina Elisa gobernó Arendelle hace mucho, se enamoró de Jokul Frosti, incluso quedo embarazada de él… fue acusada de adulterio y tuvo que huir del reino, los habitantes fueron convencidos por un extranjero para ir a buscarlos y ahí fue donde la asesinaron estando aun embarazada. Entonces Jokul Frosti hizo una masacre para después suicidarse y Arendelle quedo enterrado bajo la nieve-

-Sí… básicamente eso fue lo que paso- Frey se rasco la barbilla –eso fue hace setecientos años, mañana es el aniversario-

-La hermana de Elisa y su esposo fueron los reyes de este lugar, erigieron una tumba para ellos camino a Arendelle-

-¿Por qué quieres ir allá?, ni los más valientes hombres irían por nada del mundo-

-Estoy buscando algo- toco la bolsa que llevaba atada a su cinturón –es de vital importancia-

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta al otro mundo…**_

-Oye, ¿has visto a Jack?- Hipo le pregunto a Rapunzel.

-No, le he estado llamando pero su celular está apagado o fuera de servicio- Elsa estaba junto a su prima.

-Esto está comenzando a preocuparme- Hipo se notaba muy angustiado –hable a su casa pensando que podría estar enfermo, cuando le pregunte por él a la señora Overland sonó como si ella creyera que Jack estaba ya en la escuela-

-¿Entonces si no está aquí ni en su casa, dónde está?- Rapunzel también comenzó a alterarse.

-No quise decirle nada a su madre, eso podría preocuparle mucho-

-¿Pero y si está en problemas?- la chica se mordió las uñas –últimamente ha estado muy raro, ni siquiera hemos hablado mucho-

-Lo sé. Creo que deberíamos hablar con los demás y preguntarles si no lo han visto-

-Sí, ¿vienes?- Rapunzel le pregunto a su prima.

-Lo siento, tengo algunas otras cosas por hacer- la rubia se dio vuelta y camino.

Elsa se dirigió al tejado de la escuela –Madre Naturaleza, necesito tu ayuda, es una emergencia- rezo para que aparecieran -¿Hombre de la Luna?, Jack está perdido… creo que se fue sin mí a buscar las plumas- ese fue su primer pensamiento.

-Se fue anoche, estábamos esperando a que vinieras- Respondió Serafina apareciendo.

-¿Entonces si se fue?-

-Sí- respondió.

-Por favor, llévame con él, se supone que yo también debería estar ahí-

-¿Segura, y tu collar?-

-No empezaremos a buscar las plumas ahora, tiene que regresar, no puede irse así como así- Elsa estaba molesta –levantara sospechas-

-Está bien- Serafina se limitó a responder.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en Selene…**_

-Estos son planos de Arendelle, también algunos escritos sobre la última vez que alguien estuvo ahí- le entrego un bolso –incluso hay algunas provisiones- ambos estaban a las afueras del reino, Jack partiría en busca de aquello.

-Gracias por la ayuda-

-Intenta volver- Frey lo miro con angustia.

Después de un día de caminata, se detuvo a descansar.

Fue sorprendido por una onda de luz y sonido que revelo a la chica tendida en el piso -¡Elsa!- se sorprendió al verla.

-Jack…- él la ayudo a levantarse.

Ella se sacudió su falda y se peinó -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Quería verlo por mí misma, así que le pedí ayuda a…-

-Esto es peligroso- dijo molesto.

-Ah, ¿te preocupas por mí?- pregunto incrédula.

-No, solo no quiero un estorbo más…- respondió de mala manera.

-¿Así que soy un estorbo?- se cruzó de brazos –mira quien lo dice…-

-Yo tengo el báculo- le mostro el anillo plateado –no tengo otra opción que buscar las plumas-

-¡Lamentablemente esto también me involucra!...-

-Además de ser un estorbo también eres una arrogante, vanidosa-

-¿Y se supone que estás haciendo esto para salvar al mundo?, ¿sin obtener nada a cambio?-

-Yo...-

-Cállate- ella le hizo una seña –mira-

Jack fijo su vista en el pilar de piedra cubierto de maleza, ambos la hicieron a un lado revelando el escrito.

-Creo que es aquí, pero no sé lo que dice…- entrecerró los ojos sin entender el extraño lenguaje.

–Elisa de Arendelle… para que los mismos errores no sean cometidos- Leyó Elsa -Sin nombre… para que todas las voces sean escuchadas. Jokul Frosti… para que el odio y el miedo no vuelvan a cegarnos-

-¿Cómo sabes lo que dice?- pregunto él.

Ambos se miraron –Tengo una extraña sensación… me duele- puso sus manos sobre su vientre y pecho.

-Entiendo lo que dices… a mí también me duele- dijo tocándose su dedo meñique.

-Mira eso- ella se fijó en la pluma rosada que se encontraba atrapada entre las ramas de un árbol.

-¿Sera posible que eso sea…?- se volvieron a mirar.

-Es una pluma- Elsa dijo segura –Y esto es noruego- señalo la inscripción de las lapidas.

-El tipo extraño dijo que yo debería tomar las plumas rosadas- se preparó para tocarla.

-De ninguna manera, esta es mía- Elsa le arrebato la oportunidad a Jack de tomar la pluma.

-¡Espera!- era demasiado tarde, Elsa sintió un choque eléctrico por su cuerpo y la pluma se desintegro.

* * *

 _ **Recuerdo…**_

 _ **-¿Ha guardado un secreto por mucho tiempo, verdad?- Elsa recordó la sensación, era muy similar a aquella vez cundo era niña –no tiene por qué ser así-**_

 _ **-Te pareces mucho a ella…- frente a ella estaba El Hombre de la Luna.**_

 _ **-¿A quién?- no podía hacer nada, solo estar presente y observar.**_

 _ **-a Selene-**_

 _ **-Jokul cree que mi familia tiene algo que ver, ¿es verdad?-**_

 _ **Él asintió –mi hermano y yo aparecimos aquí, nuestro hogar había sido destruido, aparecimos sin nada, sin un propósito… solo nos teníamos a nosotros mismos-**_

 _ **Elsa siguió escuchando con atención, sintió las firmes y callosas manos del hombre –Sunny logro encontrar un propósito, servir a los ángeles y yo me quede solo.**_

 _ **Recuerdo que un día me encontré a mí mismo en la luna, quería evitar lo inevitable, que Pitch Black se apoderara de todo el mundo, pero no tenía el poder suficiente, en ese entonces era débil. Ese día conocí a Selene, era la diosa lunar, ella me dijo que necesitaba ayuda de alguien confiable y que yo me veía confiable.**_

 _ **A veces ocurren casos en los que dioses o seres inmortales, a pesar de la experiencia y edad, se enamoran de quien no deben. Ella se había enamorado de un pastor humano, su nombre era Endimión, no quería mi ayuda para hacerlo inmortal… eso ya lo habían solucionado-**_

 _ **-¿Cómo?-**_

 _ **-Ella hizo que Zeus le concediera un deseo a Endimión y su deseo fue la eterna juventud, pero para ello tenía que permanecer dormido cuando no estaba cerca de Selene, por lo tanto solo estaba despierto en las noches… ella no estaba conforme con eso, quería más, quería ver el atardecer con él, por eso ideo un plan-**_

 _ **-Uno que te involucraba-**_

 _ **Manny asintió –a cambio de mi ayuda ella me daría su "puesto", con eso me volvería El Hombre de la Luna y podría proteger a todos de Pitch- él guardo silencio.**_

 _ **-¿Y cuál era su plan?-**_

 _ **-Se volvería a si misma mortal, para ello hizo un trato con Rumpelstiltskin, pero el precio era muy alto… Endimión moriría para volver a reencarnar en el rey Haroldo, ese era el precio-**_

 _ **-Entonces sucedió lo de la historia… él busco a un dios para volverse inmortal al darse cuenta de que su esposa no envejecía, ¡Ella era Selene!- Elsa no entendía nada de lo que hablaban.**_

 _ **-Él no hizo un trato con un dios, lo hizo con Rumpelstiltskin, yo le ayude a Selene a hacer todo esto… eso era lo que tenía que hacer para obtener sus poderes-**_

 _ **-Ayudarla a poder quedarse con él- repentinamente Elsa sintió un movimiento en el vientre, se llevó las manos a este y lo acaricio, "esta mujer esta embarazada", se dio cuenta al mirar el enorme bulto.**_

 _ **-¿Estas bien?-**_

 _ **-Sí… solo, continúe-**_

 _ **-El rey Haroldo volvió a enamorarse de ella, claro que nunca supo que era Selene, en esos tiempos se hacía llamar Aisha-**_

 _ **-No puedo creerlo-**_

 _ **-Después de que Haroldo hizo el trato con el ser oscuro este nos tendió una trampa, el precio fue la vida de su esposa…-**_

 _ **-Pero Selene es una diosa, es inmortal-**_

 _ **-El alma es inmortal, el cuerpo puede ser destruido-**_

 _ **-¿Entonces su cuerpo murió pero ella sigue viva?-**_

 _ **-Así es-**_

 _ **-¿Y cuál fue la trampa?-**_

 _ **-Una vez que pierdes tu cuerpo es difícil recuperarlo, más cuando el alma queda dispersada o está sujeta a un lugar, como Selene, Haroldo no volvería ver a Selene y ella sabía esto-**_

 _ **-¿Y qué pasó?-**_

 _ **-Ella antes de irse le dijo que me buscara, que yo tenía sus poderes… eso podría ayudarla a recuperar su cuerpo-**_

 _ **-¿Y usted no quería devolvérselos?-**_

 _ **-La cosa es que… no solo estaban en mí, deposite una pequeña parte de ellos en los guardianes y en Jokul; si me los quitaran, ellos desaparecerían-**_

– _ **Pero hay algo que no comprendo, ¿Por qué lo mantuvo en secreto?-**_

 _ **-Porque… Haroldo vino a buscarme, por suerte Jokul estaba muy lejos ese día-**_

 _ **-¿Haroldo quería quitarle sus poderes?-**_

 _ **-Sí, así que pelee, gane y lo encerré-**_

 _ **-¿Lo encerró?-**_

 _ **-Sí-**_

 _ **-¿En dónde?-**_

 _ **-En la montaña-**_

 _ **-Así que es por eso que la montaña es tan peligrosa, está influenciada por el rencor del rey Haroldo-**_

 _ **-Sí, es muy inestable… los sentimientos de odio podrían liberarlo, por eso aquella vez que tú y tus amigos vinieron a buscar a Jokul paso lo que paso-**_

 _ **-¿El temblor era por eso?... ¿él pudo haberse liberado ese día si hubiéramos seguido discutiendo?, por eso hizo que Jokul se alejara de nosotros-**_

 _ **-Además de que al verte tenía miedo de que fueras la reencarnación de Selene, pensé que tú presencia podría traer a Selene-**_

 _ **-Pero no soy ella-**_

 _ **-No, no lo eres…-**_

 _ **-¿Entonces podría quedarme aquí?-**_

 _ **-A guarda, lo que te dije no significa que he aceptado todo esto… aunque no tengas nada que ver con Selene, sigues siendo un peligro-**_

 _ **-Pensé que dirías eso- Elsa fijo su mirada en la figura que apareció, se trataba de… "¿Jack?" casi le da un infarto en ese momento.**_

 _ **-¡Que sucedió!- El sujeto idéntico a Jack tenia sangre por todas partes.**_

 _ **-Me topé con alguien indeseable- sonrió burlonamente.**_

 _ **-Esa sangre no es tuya-**_

 _ **-No-**_

 _ **Manny suspiro con frustración –Después de todo si te afecto- cargo sus manos con obres de luz –me temo que no puedo permitir que se queden aquí-**_

 _ **-Lo siento viejo, pero este es el único lugar donde puedo proteger a Elisa… y te necesito- Jokul tomo su báculo en posición de defensa –me gustaría que me apoyaras, pero si decides no hacerlo peleare… el hijo que lleva ella en su vientre es mío- "¿Qué diablos?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

-¡Elsa!- la chica volvió en sí, Jack la estaba sacudiendo de los hombros.

-Para- lo detuvo, miró fijamente sus ojos.

-Recuerdas lo que dijo el tipo raro, si tomabas las plumas rosadas verías los recuerdos, por eso debes de tomar las azules… ¿Qué viste?-

-Vi… es tan difícil explicar- Elsa jadeaba asustada -¡Ellos nos han mentido!, hay más cosas en todo esto-

-Lo sé-Jack respondió rápido con voz fuerte y clara.

-¿Lo sabes?- ella se apartó un mechón de pelo que cubría su rostro -¿Cómo que lo sabes?-

Jack rio y sonrió con ironía –Somos ellos- hizo una pequeña pausa y se dio valor a sí mismo para decirlo –Jokul Frosti y Elisa de Arendelle-

Elsa cubrió una carcajada con su mano –Era tan obvio-

* * *

 **Por milésima vez, lamento dejarlos asi, tarde mucho en actualizar.**

 **Pero bueno, este capítulo es larguillo y creo que es lo más emocionante que ha pasado hasta ahora, a partir de aquí ya comenzó la búsqueda de las plumas y no solo eso, la búsqueda de la verdad.**

 **Ahora que Elisa y Jack tienen algunas piezas del rompecabezas de seguro estarán enojadísimos con Serafina y Manny, ellos sabían que esto tarde o temprano pasaría, por eso se alejaron y dudo que vuelvan a aparecer hasta el final. Por ello es que ahora están solos y tendrán que lidiar con esto… ¿Solos?; Ahora que esto se sabe no solo estos dos se verán forzados a involucrarse, próximamente veremos unos cuantos capítulos (si mi imaginación me lo permite, serán unos cuatro o cinco, pero muy largos) en los que el resto del crew se verá enredado en esta situación, miles de cosas pasaran y la vida de todos dará un giro de 360 grados, ¿Qué pasara con todos? ¿Qué aventuras se vivirán? ¿Qué relaciones se romperán o conservaran? ¿Qué dilemas existenciales se creara cada personaje y como lo manejaran?... todo esto próximamente.**

 **PD: tal vez no explique bien eso, pero cuando el ser oscuro les dijo a Elsa que ella tomara las plumas azules y a Jack que tomara las rosas no era porque iban a poder ver los recuerdos del otro, era para evitar que los vieran y se enteraran de lo que ya se enteraron.**


	15. Nobody knows

**Capítulo 15** _ **Nobody knows**_

-Mis ojos lo ven pero no lo creen- Astrid miro a Merida con sorpresa.

-¿A caso estamos en la dimensión desconocida?- Comento la pelirroja.

-¿Qué onda?, ¿Qué sucede?- Kristoff apareció con una bandeja de comida.

-Eso- Merida respondió con voz perturbada –Jack y Elsa, juntos- señalo a la rubia y al castaño quienes estaban sentados a lo lejos comiendo en silencio.

-Están juntos y almorzando- Astrid estaba igual de impactada que su amiga.

-¿Es una clase de broma extraña?, Jack y Elsa son enemigos naturales- El rubio entrecerró los ojos sospechando de algo –ellos no pueden ni respirar el aire del otro-

Mientras tanto, en la mesa que era observada por los tres chicos, Jack y Elsa comían en silencio, más sin embargo no podían dejarse de mirar ocasionalmente con cierto odio o rencor.

Jack resoplo mientras le daba una mordida a su sándwich de albóndigas, ella le lanzo una mirada de odio infinito mientras sorbía su jugo de manzana.

Jack rodo los ojos ante la mirada de la chica –Oye, tú fuiste la que me pidió que comiera contigo, si hubiera sabido que era solo para mirarme así no hubiera accedido- soltó su sándwich en el plato con fastidio –tengo una reputación que mantener, la gente nos está viendo raro-

-Si te invite fue solo porque creo que debemos estar juntos, aunque por dentro quisiera que no fuera así-

-¿Por qué crees eso?-

-Es obvio, debemos hablar sobre lo que haremos y como lo haremos-

-¿Te refieres a lo de las plumas?-

Ella le hizo una señal para que se callara –Shh, tienes que ser discreto o si no levantaremos sospechas-

-¿Sabes?, creo que sentarnos a comer en medio de toda esta gente, cuando todo el mundo sabe que no nos llevamos bien, levanta muchas sospechas-

-En nombre de todos los dioses, ¿Qué rayos es esto?- el golpe de una bandeja caer al suelo se escuchó, se trataba de Anna y Rapunzel.

-¿Estas bien, princesa?- Jack le ayudo a su novia a recoger la comida que se había caído al suelo.

-¡Sí!- ella rio nerviosa –es solo que… ¿Qué sucede aquí?- la chica miro a su novio y prima con sospecha.

-Invite a Jack a almorzar conmigo- Elsa respondió.

-Oh- la muchacha respondió con voz ronca –es solo que, la situación se ve un poco…- intento decirlo sin herir a nadie.

-¿Espeluznante?- Anna sugirió.

-¿Perturbador?- Kristoff se veía confundido.

-¿Descabellada?- Astrid se sentó junto a Elsa.

-¡Eso es decir poco!, los cerdos volarían primero antes de que ustedes dos se miraran- Merida señalo a sus amigos -¡Es más, el hombre llegaría primero a Júpiter utilizando un triciclo sin manubrio antes de que ustedes dos siquiera respiraran el mismo aire!-

-Merida…- Rapunzel regaño a su amiga y después miro a Jack –la situación es extraña, pero me siento muy feliz de que ustedes dos estén tratando de resolver sus diferencias- abrazo al chico.

-Oh, yo no diría que…- Jack abrió la boca.

-Es lo más sensato, estuvimos muy mal en no hacerlo antes- Elsa abrazo a los dos chicos, Jack sintió nauseas al oler el perfume de vainilla de Elsa.

-¡Ya se!- la chica sonriente miro a los dos -¡Esto hay que celebrarlo, vayamos todos esta noche a Ratatouille!-

-Oh, yo nunca negaría una cena en Ratatouille, escuche que tienen una nueva sopa en el menú- Kristoff se emocionó.

-Admito que no me molestaría comer un poco de postre- Anna sonrió sin saber que más decir.

Merida observo a los presentes con recelo.

.

.

.

 _Esa misma noche…_

-¡Vaya!, me alegro por ustedes y por nosotros- Hipo sonrió –siempre he creído que hablando se pueden llegar a resolver las diferencias-

-Eso es porque eres un pacifista- Eugene corto la carne con su cuchillo.

-Cierto- Hipo no lo negó –cambiando de tema, hay algo que aun no entiendo-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Elsa.

-¿Por qué nunca se habían llevado bien?- pregunto sin rodeos

-Es verdad, nunca lo entendí- Astrid opino mientras todos le daban la razón.

-Sí, díganos porque tanto odio- Anna los miro.

-No nos agradábamos- respondió Jack.

-Nos llevábamos muy bien- Elsa contesto al mismo tiempo que Jack, ambos se miraron -Nos llevábamos tan bien que no nos agradábamos- corrigió Elsa.

-¡Por favor, ni Hipo se tragaría eso!- Merida hablo lo suficientemente alto para llamar la atención de los demás comensales.

-¿Hay algo malo en tu comida?- Hipo observo la comida de su novia sin entender a qué se refería.

-Me refiero a esto- señalo a Elsa y Jack –aquí hay gato encerrado—

-Estoy de acuerdo con Merida, últimamente han estado actuando extraño- opino Astrid –Elsa, ayer faltaste a clase de matemáticas y hoy no llegaste a las tres primeras horas de clase, no has ido al club de ajedrez-

-Y Jack, ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Eugene miro a su amigo –sé que eres un poco vago, pero estas semanas te has visto fatal, duermes en clases e incluso un día llegaste con la camiseta al revés y zapatos diferentes-

Rapunzel desvió la mirada mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

-Sera mejor que me vaya- Elsa tomo su bolso y se puso de pie -¿nos vamos?- miro a Jack.

Él la miro, lo que acababa de decirle estuvo mal -¿Por qué habría de ir contigo?- dijo sin ganas.

-Vámonos- ella dijo con un tono amenazador.

Jack, odiándose por lo mal que estaba quedando frente a sus amigos, se levantó de su asiento y metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón sintiendo el anillo. Comprendió que Elsa le estaba pidiendo que comenzaran a buscar las plumas, ya que la farsa estaba comenzando a ser descubierta.

-Yo solo quiero decir que todo va a estar bien- sonrió con tristeza –confíen en nosotros, espérenos aquí-

Todos miraron a Jack sin entender que sucedía.

Una vez que se fueron la mesa quedo en silencio –he perdido el apetito- comento Anna.

-¿Es idea mía o esa sonó preocupante?- Kristoff no sabía que creer, al igual que el resto, pero algo dentro de él le decía que sus amigos estaban en peligro.

-Están saliendo- Rapunzel finalmente hablo.

Todos escucharon esto incrédulos –No, Elsa jamás haría eso… y Jack, te ama- Anna la consoló.

-Es que, siento como si fuera eso- la voz de la chica se quebró -¿Qué tal si esta es su forma de decírnoslo?, todos estos años se han odiado, ¿Qué tal si la razón era que se gustaban?-

-Elsa es tu prima, ella no sería capaz de hacer eso- Merdida dijo –Jack es un idiota, pero no dentro de esa escala-

-Pienso igual que Kristoff, conozco a Jack y esas palabras me sonaron como si estuviera tratando de decir algo más- Hipo levanto la voz –creo que deberíamos salir de aquí y seguirlos-

-Sí, al diablo con ellos- Eugene golpeo un poco la mesa –si ellos no quieren decirnos lo que sucede aquí, entonces buscaremos nuestras propias respuestas-

.

.

.

-¡Acabas de hacer que nuestros amigos sospecharan más de nosotros!- Jack camino lo más rápido que pudo tratando de seguir el paso de la chica en tacones -¿esa es tu idea de mantener un perfil bajo?, solo los preocupamos más-

-Jack, la farsa igual iba a ser descubierta tarde o temprano, me di cuenta hoy de eso-

-¿A qué te refieres?- él no entendía.

-¿A caso no viste las noticias hoy?- ella lo miro.

-¿Las noticias?, no-

-Un huracán se está formando en el Atlantico, los meteorólogos dicen que apareció repentinamente y por lo que se ve será uno grande-

-Entiendo, ¿cosas así empezaran a pasar más seguido, no es así?-

Ella asintió –Ellos nos lo advirtieron-

-¿Entonces, a donde deberíamos ir?-

-No tengo ni idea, no nos dijeron por dónde empezar- Elsa se refería a Manny y Serafina.

-Selene es un buen lugar para encontrar respuestas, ¿pero cómo las buscamos?, la última vez solo regresamos con más preguntas que respuestas-

-Los necesitamos-

Jack se detuvo en seco –No, no los necesitamos- pensó -¿y si vamos con el pejelagarto?-

-¿Rumpelstiltskin?- ella lo considero –pero, si le pedimos ayuda seguramente nos cobrara-

-Vengo preparado- de su cartera extrajo un papel doblado.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto ella.

-Una fotografía- la desdoblo y se la mostro, era él y el resto de la pandilla siendo pequeños –creo que la tomamos el día que nos conocimos-

-¿Crees?- Jack suspiro –más bien, no lo recuerdas, ¿o me equivoco?-

-No lo recuerdo, creo que el diente que le di al tipo fue el último diente que se me cayó, para entonces ya los conocía-

Elsa se quedó callada.

-Vamos- Jack saco el anillo lo lanzo al aire y lo atrapo convirtiéndolo en el báculo plateado que tanto le emocionaba ver -¡Con Rumpelstiltskin!- Jack golpeo el báculo contra el piso y justo en ese momento sintió como algo rozo su brazo.

.

.

.

-¡Mis ojos!- se escucharon quejidos y sollozos.

-¡Anna!- Elsa grito en pánico al ver a su hermana tirada en el piso cubriéndose los ojos.

-Hipo- Jack miro a su amigo en un estado de dolor – princesa- ayudo a su novia a ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Merida.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto Eugene quien poco a poco recuperaba la vista.

-¡No te escucho!- Astrid seguía sorda.

-¿Cómo paso esto?- Jack miro a Rapunzel.

-Estábamos preocupados por ustedes- respondió la chica –así que los seguimos-

-Bien, ya les explicamos esa parte, ¡ahora explíquenme por qué demonios estamos en un maldito bosque en medio de la maldita nada!- Eugene enloqueció.

-¿Y qué rayos fue todo ese espectáculo de luces?- todos se encontraban en pánico.

-Escuchen, yo…- Jack quiso hablar pero una voz lo opaco.

-Ni él sabe lo que pasa aquí- Rumpelstiltskin se encontraba entre la penumbra, con solo la mitad de su rostro iluminado por un farol oxidado.

Todos gritaron asustados –Tranquilos- Jack calmo a sus amigos.

-Está bien, lo conocemos- Elsa confirmo.

-Mi nombre es Rumpelstiltskin, soy el ser oscuro y he venido porque he sentido que desean algo- sonrió con malicia.

-Sí, deseo irme- Merida comento asustada.

-Esperen- Hipo fue el primero en calmarse –Jack, estoy algo confundido- se acercó a su amigo.

-Yo igual- respondió el chico.

-Lo está- Rumple los miro –todos lo están y yo puedo aclarar el ambiente, por un precio, claro está-

-Venimos preparados- Jack dijo.

-Vamos a dentro, hace frio aquí afuera- el hombre extendió la mano indicándoles el camino hacia la cabaña.

-¿De qué precio hablan?- pregunto Anna.

-Vamos- Elsa tomo a su hermana por los hombros para que caminara, todos siguieron al hombre con miedo y confusión, nunca nadie se imaginó que estos serían sus últimos minutos juntos como el grupo que eran, las cosas cambiarían para ellos.

.

.

.

-Bien, antes que nada, hay algo que debo advertirles- el hombre chasqueo los dedos encendiendo con magia las velas que iluminaban la tienda.

Todos miraron con asombro -¿Qué cosas?- pregunto Jack.

-Bueno, esto más bien va dirigido a tus amigos- señalo al grupo –verán pequeños ratoncitos, los deseos pueden traer tanto como felicidad como infelicidad, por eso les pido que analicen la situación por unos momentos-

-¿Pero que debemos analizar?- pregunto Rapunzel –no entendemos nada-

-Jack y Elsa han venido aquí porque desean algo y para tenerlo me necesitan- Rumple puso en el mostrador un par de tijeras oxidadas y sin filo –pero para ello deberían pagar un precio muy alto y esta vez no les bastara con lo que traen en sus bolsillos, sin embargo alguno de ustedes podría pagar el precio por ellos y ayudarles-

-¿A qué?- pregunto Astrid.

-A salvar su mundo- la boca de algunos cayó abierta.

-¿Eh?-

-Verán, este es su mundo- coloco una canica color verde en el mostrador a un lado de las tijeras –y estos son otros mundos- acomodo varias canicas azules de diferentes tonalidades alrededor.

-Todos se parecen en esencia pero ninguno es igual- comento Jack.

-Y este es Selene- en medio de todas las canicas coloco una color negro –el mundo original por el cual el resto de los mundo surgieron, todos están conectados a este mundo-

-Esta es una broma muy jodida- comento Kristoff con enojo.

-No es ninguna broma- Elsa suspiro.

-¿Por qué nuestro mundo es diferente a los demás?- pregunto Jack.

-Porque ustedes son la anomalía catastrófica- el hombre dijo con mirada seria –Serafina y Manny han estado viajando por todos los mundos tratando de evitar lo inevitable y han dejado un rastro de caos, por cada mundo que han visitado ellos poco a poco se ha estado alterando el orden de la realidad volviendo las cosas cada vez más diferentes a lo que está escrito-

-No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable- Jack miro al hombre -¿a eso se refiere?-

-Exacto, el equilibrio se ha roto causando que su mundo sufra las consecuencias de todo, una gran carga karmica que estaba destinada para los otros mundos se ha dirigido a ustedes- con sus pútrido dedo índice señalo algunas canicas que iban desde una tonalidad azul oscura a una cada vez más clara hasta llegar a ser verde –por eso su mundo acabara y por ende la realidad se romperá-

-¿Espere, está tratando de decir que todos morirán y no se puede hacer nada?- Hipo trato de agarrar el hilo de la historia.

-Se puede, solo si juntamos las plumas- Elsa dijo.

-Sí, las plumas al juntarlas crearan suficiente poder para arreglar la anomalía de su mundo, la magia de su mundo esta inhibida y necesita haber magia, con la magia presente se podrá cumplir… la oportunidad de que eso pase-

-¿De qué plumas hablan?- pregunto Eugene.

-Las de Elisa y Jokul- los chicos se miraron encontrando una relación entre los nombres.

-¿Elsa y Jack?- pregunto Anna -¿Qué tienen que ver?-

–Eso lo tienen que descubrir ellos por su cuenta-

-Tenemos más preguntas que respuestas, pero creemos que éramos nosotros en otro mundo, en Selene- el ser oscuro sonrió –Jokul Frosti era hijo de Manny y él ha tratado de arreglar las cosas que salieron mal-

-Ahhhh- Merida exclamo comprendiendo -¿y quién diablos es Manny?-

-Es el Hombre de la Luna, un ser muy poderoso, relacionado con una tal Selene- respondió Elsa.

-¿Selene?-

-Creo que es una diosa mitológica- concluyo la chica.

-Ella creo el primer mundo, Selene- Rumplestiltskin dijo –el mundo original-

-¡Alto!- Rapunzel grito mientras se jalaba los cabellos –esto es mucho, creo que me voy a volver loca-

-Déjame ver, ¿una clase de dios quiere ayudar a su hijo de alguna manera modificando los mundos, al hacer eso ha creado más caos y para evitar que nuestro mundo sea exterminado hay que buscar unas plumas que nos ayudaran "recuperar" nuestra magia?-

El hombre soltó una carcajada burlona –suena fácil cuando lo cuentas así-

-Manny y Serafina nos han dejado, queremos saber que hacer ahora- Elsa apoyo sus manos contra el mostrador.

-Primero lo primero- se aclaró la garganta –ya cumplí con la mitad de mi trato, quiero mi pago ahora y después continuare con el resto-

-Dijiste que no sería suficiente con esto, que mis amigos debían de pagar el precio pero eso no lo permitiré-

-¿Qué me darás como pago?-

-Todos mis recuerdos de la niñez, puedes tomarlos-

El hombre exclamo pensante –No me sirve, quiero otra cosa- señalo a Rapunzel –tú-

Los chicos gritaron, Eugene se puso frente a la chica para protegerla –Ni lo pienses-

El ser oscuro rio –tranquilo solo quiero su cabello, tendrás un nuevo corte-

-¿Mi cabello?, ¿pero por qué?- ella tartamudeo.

-Porque lo quiero- se encogió de hombros –además, ni siquiera deberías tenerlo…-

-¡Eh!- ella exclamo.

-No tengo todo el día, ¿aceptas?- pregunto impaciente.

Ella miro a su prima y novio, todavía no entendía que sucedía pero si la vida de ellos y de todo el mundo estaba en peligro… -es solo cabello, vuelve a crecer-

-Me temo que no esta vez, si lo cortó no volverá a crecer-

-No la meteré en esto- Elsa se preparó para enfrentarse al ser oscuro cuando la gentil mano de Rapunzel la aparto.

-Está bien- sonrió con calidez –amo mi cabello, pero los amo más a ustedes- miro al hombre y le dio su aprobación con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza.

El sonido de las tijeras cortando se escuchó y rayos tenues de luz dorada brotaron de la chica, el efecto duro un par de segundos -¿Qué fue eso?-

El hombre sonrió –es la magia- miro a Jack y Elsa –ahora solo deben de asegurarse que esto continúe así, vayan a Selene busquen la pluma que les falta, después usen el báculo y el collar para ir a otro mundo y buscar las siguientes plumas, solo cuando recuperen todos los recuerdos podrán unir las piezas del rompecabezas-

-¿Eso es todo lo que nos dirás?- Jack estaba enojado.

-¿Qué más quieren saber?-

-Tengo una pregunta- Rapunzel se aclaró la garganta -¿a qué te referías cuando dijiste que no debía tener mi cabello?-

Él se encogió de hombros –Bien, el pago fue bueno así que también les contare sobre eso, pero no digan que no se los advertí- rodo los ojos –tu no deberías tener el cabello largo porque lo perdiste cuando tu novio, él tipo con barba de chivo, lo corto para salvarte de la mujer que te secuestro y encerró en una torre por dieciocho años para explotar el poder curativo y rejuvenecedor que posee-

-Yo…- Eugene quiso decir algo.

-Les dije, los deseos pueden traer felicidad o infelicidad- suspiro –ustedes están aquí porque es inevitable, el que ustedes sean amigos es algo que estuvo predestinado desde un principio y el hecho de que tengan los vínculos que tienen ahora… no significa que sean los verdaderos. Puedo ver los hilos que los unen a cada uno de ustedes, aunque ahora mismo estén enredados no significa que se romperán, pero de ustedes dependerá lo que sucederá a continuación, ¿desenredaran el hilo o se quedaran así?... me pregunto que pasara-

 _ **Digo adiós a todos los besos que me diste hasta ayer**_

 _ **Digo adiós a ese querido dolor de mi corazón**_

 _ **Aunque, dejando eso a un lado**_

 _ **Sea como sea, hoy aún sigo vivo**_

 _ **La soledad, el pasado o los rumores**_

 _ **El deseo, los vínculos o los malos hábitos**_

 _ **A partir de mañana, seguro que**_

 _ **Podremos vivir sin volver a sonreír**_

 _ **Dicen que si crees en ello seguro que lo que sientes se cumplirá**_

 _ **Qué tontería, pero ¿será verdad?**_

 _ **No quiero volver a huir a ningún lugar otra vez**_

 _ **Que alguien me diga que ¡sí!**_

 _ **Aunque no puedo volver al lugar en el que estaba ayer**_

 _ **El lugar en el que estaba junto a ti**_

 _ **No quiero tener que volver a inventarme excusas para nadie más**_

 _ **Por eso di que ¡sí!**_

 _ **Pero no me importa cualquiera, ¿no es cierto?**_

 _ **Porque si no eres tú no tiene sentido**_

 _ **Nadie sabe la respuesta**_

* * *

 **Nikolai: Espero que estés bien. Aun no habrá mejoras en el comportamiento de los personajes, pero ahora todo puede cambiar.**

 **Yuya: Saludos, gracias por comentar y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Cristina: Que tal?, un abrazo. Ahora veremos lo que pasara con todo el grupo.**


	16. Lazos estrechos

**Capítulo 16** **Lazos estrechos**

Merida camino bajo la lluvia, se le había hecho tarde y había perdido el autobús, para empeorar la situación había olvidado su paraguas.

-¡Merida!- Jack le grito a su amiga -¿Qué haces?- él iba en su bicicleta con su poncho de lluvia.

-Olvide mi paraguas- respondió en voz baja, casi inaudible.

-Sube, vamos- ella negó con la cabeza en silencio y siguió caminando -¿en serio?, no te portes así, no quiero que te enfermes-

Ella suspiro y subió a regañadientes, se sujetó de los hombros del chico. Jack levanto el plástico de su poncho de lluvia y se lo extendió a ella para que se cubriera.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio pero ella no lo pudo soportar más -¿No vas a preguntarme donde esta Hipo?-

-Yo…- fue interrumpido.

-Pregúntame-

El suspiro al ver lo que venía a continuación -¿Dónde está Hipo?-

-¡No quise venir con él!- ella estalló –pregúntame porque-

-¿Por qué no quisiste venir con él a la escuela?-

-¡Porque estoy confundida, él también y todos los demás lo están!-

-No es el mejor lugar para…- fue interrumpido nuevamente.

-¡Todo por esa estúpida locura de viajes entre mundos y plumas y… estupideces!-

-Nosotros no pedimos que nos siguieran, pudieron haberse quedado al margen- Jack intento mantener la calma.

-¿Quedarnos al margen?, Snape nos dijo que era inevitable que estuviéramos ahí-

-Solo porque decidieron seguirnos-

-¡Ahora todo se ha arruinado!, hace una semana que no nos hablamos-

-También hace una semana que no para de llover- se dijo a sí mismo.

-¡Me importa una mierda la estúpida lluvia!- Jack freno de golpe ocasionando que derraparan y cayeran en la acera.

Una rueda de la bicicleta queda girando, algunas cosas se salieron de las mochilas y Merida se había raspado las manos.

-¡Idiota!-

-Estas actuando igual que ella- él se puso de pie y recogió sus cosas.

-¿De quién hablas?- pregunto confusa.

-Elsa- respondió –ella siempre está pensando en sí misma, nunca voltea a ver a su alrededor, ni se preocupa por los sentimientos de los demás-

-¡Creo que es lógico que actué así después de todas estas locuras!-

-Creo que se están enfocando en la parte insignificante de todo esto- él quería echarse a llorar –mucha gente más va a morir si no se actúa ahora- dijo con voz quebrada.

-¿Qué pretendes que hagamos?-

-Por toda esta locura de problemas hormonales Elsa no quiere ir a buscar las plumas, no puedo ir solo- odiaba admitirlo –entiendo todo, ¿crees que no estoy sufriendo ahora?, la novia a la que tanto amaba termino conmigo el miércoles y yo no puedo dejar de pensar en eso-

-Anna también termino con Eugene, supongo que por la misma razón- ella dijo.

-Esto apesta- Jack pateo la acera –pero tengo más cosas de las que preocuparme ahora-

Ella tomo sus cosas y se puso de pie, miro a Jack con la mirada más sincera del mundo –Yo… en serio me gustaría dar el primer paso, de verdad, pero no puedo- negó con la cabeza varias veces y salió corriendo.

Jack se quedó ahí, parado en la lluvia mientras tomaba una píldora del frasco y se frotaba la cabeza con cansancio.

.

.

.

Rapunzel azoto la puerta de su casillero y camino hacia su clase de inglés pero discretamente dio media vuelta al ver a Elsa a lo lejos, intento seguir otro camino, pero no llego muy lejos cuando vio a Anna a lo lejos caminando junto a Hipo.

-Rapunzel- Hipo saludo, ella pretendió no ver esto y entro al baño de chicas para evitar a Anna.

Al cerrar la puerta se recargo contra esta y se dejó caer, abrazo con fuerza su libro "Guerra y paz" que le habían encargado leer para su clase.

-¿Estas bien?- era la voz de Astrid.

Rapunzel no dijo nada solo negó con la cabeza, la rubia se agacho y la abrazo.

-Te entiendo- la chica morena de pelo ahora corto respondió al abrazo –no he podido hablar con los demás, eres la primera a la que le hablo esta semana-

-No sé qué hacer, por un lado está el problema con Elsa y por otro el de Anna, yo no sé qué creer- suspiro –y por más que quisiera hacer algo para arreglar las cosas de alguna manera, no sé cómo-

.

.

.

El viento se escuchaba golpear las ventanas de vidrio, era tan fuerte que parecía que en cualquier momento podría romperlo.

Kristoff cerró su libro de matemáticas al escuchar el timbre sonar, la multitud desalojo el salón y este se quedó solo.

-¿No saldrás?- el rubio levanto la mirada para ver a Elsa.

-Hey- respondo tímidamente.

Ella se sentó en uno de los pupitres –no encuentro a Anna-

-¿Cómo esta ella?- el chico se veía preocupado.

-No estoy muy segura, sale de casa temprano y llega antes que yo-

-Entonces no está bien- él dijo con voz cortante.

-¿Podrías hablar con ella?, me gustaría que alguien le pidiera que hablara conmigo-

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú misma?-

-Me ignoraría- se mordió los labios.

-No puedo, ya es mucho lio psicológico estar aquí hablando contigo- se cruzó de brazos.

-Entiendo- la charla fue interrumpida por voces en el pasillo -¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Elsa.

Ambos salieron a ver que sucedía en el pasillo, los alumnos se encontraban pegados a sus celulares.

-¿Qué sucede?- Elsa jalo el brazo de Jack quien paso por un lado.

-La tormenta se intensifico y desvió su rumbo- trago saliva –viene para acá-

-¿Qué?- ella no lo creía.

-Están evacuando, la escuela será un centro de refugio por lo que nos están pidiendo que nos quedemos- se alejó –necesitamos irnos, ya- susurro.

Ella no respondió, ahora era ella quien tenía miedo de buscar las plumas.

Las horas pasaron y los padres comenzaron a llegar, cuerpos de bomberos descargaron las cosas necesarias para las personas que se refugiarían ahí, en el gimnasio.

La luz se había ido, así que se repartieron linternas y se colocaron fuentes de luz para iluminar lo suficiente.

Rapunzel camino por el pasillo con su linterna y unas cajas con latas, pego un grito al iluminar una silueta extraña.

-Tranquila, soy yo- era la voz de Eugene.

-¡Yuyin!- respondió asustada, las cajas resobaron de sus manos y las cosas cayeron.

-Cuidado-le ayudo a recoger las latas.

-Lo siento, fui torpe-

-No importa, yo también- tomo su mano y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Lamento haber hecho las cosas incomodas-

-Creo que las estás haciendo más incomodas ahora- respondió ella con voz divagante, no quería tocar el tema.

-Lo siento, pero alguien tenía que ser el primero en dar un paso- aparto su mano de la de ella, se admitió a si mismo que había sido una mala forma de tocar el tema –lo que hiciste fue muy valiente- señalo el cabello de ella.

-¿Ahora cambias el tema?- suspiro –gracias, pero creo que fue una estupidez haberlo hecho- respondió molesta.

-¿Te arrepientes de haber renunciado a tu cabello?- pregunto.

-No es por el cabello, más bien por lo demás-

-¿La verdad?-

-Si no hubiera aceptado no estaríamos en esta situación, nos separamos todos y ya no podremos volver a ser amigos como antes-

-Es verdad, nada volverá a ser lo mismo entre nosotros- Eugene admitió con lastima –pero yo no creo que sea algo para arrepentirse-

Ella levanto la mirada sorprendida -¿Eh?-

-Estuve pensando en el significado de las palabras del sujeto raro- se rasco la barba un poco –la verdad duele a veces pero prefiero eso a permanecer toda una vida sin saberla, porque al final si te hace libre… es decir, primero te golpea en el rostro y luego te arrastra, pero de una u otra manera te hace ver la luz- se encogió de hombros mientras reía nervioso.

-Wow- exclamo ella.

-Perdón, sé que eso te debe de sonar tonto-

-No- él volteo a verla, se encontró con sus grandes y hermosos ojos verdes que siempre lo dejaban sin aliento.

-¿Ya te he dicho que estoy loco por las morenas?- pregunto con una sonrisa tonta.

Ella arqueo una ceja un poco molesta por el comentario, se cruzó de brazos –Yiuyin-

-Perdón, perdón… mala mía- rio nervioso –volvamos- le ayudo a levantarse y ambos caminaron rumbo al gimnasio.

.

.

.

-Oye, tú- Elsa giro al escuchar la molesta voz de Jack Frost.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?- ambos estaban en el pasillo.

-¿Escuchaste lo que se dijo en el radio?-

-Sí, lo escuche- Elsa se sentía preocupada, aparentemente el huracán había alcanzado la escala máxima y los meteorólogos se encontraban impactados ante tal desastre natural de proporciones bíblicas.

-Tenemos que irnos- dijo serio.

-Nuestros amigos… no podemos solamente arruinar sus vidas e irnos así- se desesperó.

-Los entiendo…- suspiro –perdí a mi novia y solo estoy más confundido, pero no puedo quedarme a lamentar eso ahora mismo, hay cosas más importantes-

Elsa asintió –Lo sé- frunció el ceño ante lo que estaba por decir –la razón por la que no quería ir es porque temo que vayamos a encontrarnos con más cosas como las que ya sabemos-

-Eso es bastante seguro- asintió con la cabeza –de hecho hay algo que no quiero confirmar…-

-¿Hablas de…?-

-Pero no podemos dejar que eso nos afecte- extendió su brazo y alzo su dedo meñique –tenemos una misión que cumplir y debemos hacerlo sin importar que tanto nos desagrademos o que tantas cosas horribles nos encontremos en el camino-

El rostro de ella se ilumino con valentía -Evitemos lo inevitable- dijo mientras entrelazaba su meñique sellando así la promesa.

-Vamos- ambos caminaron hacia a la puerta sin saber que alguien los había estado escuchando.

Anna entro al gimnasio jadeando, se abrió paso entre la multitud buscando desesperada a sus amigos, chillo un poco al encontrar a Hipo a lo lejos.

-¡Hipo!- las manos le temblaban –Elsa y Jack… se van a ir a buscar las plumas-

-¡Que!- agarro la mano de Anna y la arrastro para no perderla de vista, se encontró con Astrid y Merida, dándose la espalda incómodamente -¡Jack y Elsa están en peligro, debemos ir con ellos!-

-Rápido- Merida tomo del brazo a Astrid y la rubia se aferró a su amiga Anna.

-Kristoff- Anna tomo a Kristoff de su gorro –tenemos que ayudar a Jack y Elsa, vamos- todos agarrándose unos de los otros lograron salir duras y apenas del gimnasio, las puerta se abrió bruscamente y los chicos salieron expulsados corriendo.

Eugene y Rapunzel quienes venían caminando lentamente en silencio se sorprendieron al ver a sus amigos corriendo -¡Elsa y Jack se van a ir, tenemos que ir con ellos!- grito Kristoff.

Las piernas le temblaron a Rapunzel y sin pensarlo automáticamente dejo caer las cajas, se quitó los zapatos de plataforma y se echó a correr con las piernas temblándole como gelatina; todos estaban asustados, sabían que en el momento que Jack y Elsa lograran poner un pie afuera no volverían a verlos jamás.

Elsa y Jack se encontraban en la entrada principal -¿Lista?- él la miro.

-Sí- ella se preparó para sentir el viento y la lluvia.

Cuando Jack abrió la puerta esta salió volando debido a la fuerza del viento, agarro a la chica rubia del brazo y ambos salieron afuera para poder usar el báculo ya que en el interior era arriesgado.

-¡Es muy fuerte!- ella grito pero no se le entendió nada debido al ruido del viento.

Jack convirtió el anillo en báculo y con un poco de ayuda por parte de Elsa para no salir volando, lo golpeo contra el piso.

-¡Espero que no sea tarde!- él grito preocupado.

-¡Yo también!- ella empezó a culparse a sí misma por haber permitido que esto se volviera tan grave.

Justo cuando Jack iba a golpear nuevamente el báculo contra el piso algo increíble paso.

-Tiempo- una voz de un hombre se escuchó, la lluvia paro… literalmente quedo paralizada en el aire, las ramas que volaban también se quedaron inmóviles, el ruido se detuvo, todo parecía congelado.

-¿Qué sucede?- Elsa estaba asustada al ver lo que sucedía.

-¡No sé!- no entendía.

-Pareciera como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado- ella indujo.

-¡Esperen!- Anna encabezaba el grupo de chicos, ellos vieron el extraño suceso, pero la chica pecosa lo ignoro, solo salto abrazando el cuello de su hermana mayor –te tengo-

Elsa la abrazo para tranquilizarla ya que estaba temblando.

-Espéranos- Rapunzel también abrazo a su prima.

-¡Idiota, pensabas irte así!- Astrid abofeteo a Jack.

-¿A caso piensas que sobrevivas solo afuera?- Merida lo empujo.

-Yo…- se quedó sin palabras cuando sintió un fuerte apretón en el brazo.

-¿A caso quieres que me dé un infarto?- Hipo no lo soltó.

-¡Casi me orino en los pantalones!- Eugene sacudió al chico por los hombros.

-¡Nosotros vamos con ustedes!- Kristoff los regaño.

-¿Qué?, de ninguna manera- Jack se soltó del agarre de sus amigos.

-Están locos si creen que los dejaremos acompañarnos a una cosa tan peligrosa como esto-

-¡Cállense!- Rapunzel sacudió a su prima -¡ustedes no tienen ningún derecho a decirnos que hacer o que no hacer!-

-No es una buena idea-

-¡Nos lo deben!- grito la chica con rabia y desesperación.

Jack la miro directo a los ojos, después miro a sus amigos e hizo un gesto de inconformidad, levanto el báculo -¡A Selene!-

-¡No te atrevas!- Elsa grito pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más el extremo del báculo toco tierra liberando la luz cegadora en la que desaparecieron los chicos.

 _ **Prometo que no olvidare**_

 _ **A aquellos con quien sonrió, me apoyan y animan**_

 _ **Paso los días de la misma manera**_

 _ **Vagueando, relajado y pasando de todo**_

 _ **Hay muchas cosas por hacer**_

 _ **Muchas de ellas imposibles para mí**_

 _ **Hay muchas de ellas, pero siempre doy mi mejor esfuerzo**_

 _ **Yo siempre doy lo mejor porque me alientan con sus sonrisas**_

 _ **Si tuviera algo que decir mi respuesta seria gratitud**_

 _ **A mí adorada familia y a mis amigos**_

 _ **No podría remplazar ninguno de los momentos que hemos pasado**_

 _ **Riéndonos pese a haber tenido un mal día**_

 _ **Podría reemplazar todas mis lágrimas de lo agradecido que estoy**_

 _ **Prometo que no olvidare a aquellos con quien sonrió**_

 _ **Que me apoyan y animan**_

 _ **Nunca olvidare este sentimiento**_

 _ **Que me hace creer que aún sigo soñando**_

 _ **En frente de otros sueles ser ruda conmigo**_

 _ **Pero cuando estamos solos eres tan amable**_

 _ **Siempre perdemos nuestros argumentos**_

 _ **Pero siempre sonríes tan fácilmente al final**_

 _ **A veces quiero vestirme y salir**_

 _ **Y mi egoísmo puede ser molesto**_

 _ **Pero tú todavía me cuidas de cualquier manera**_

 _ **Cuidándome con tu calidez**_

 _ **Por eso quiero agradecerte aunque sea vergonzoso decirlo ahora**_

 _ **Incluso si me pierdo en un túnel oscuro podemos encontrar la salida**_

 _ **Incluso si estás cansado y ocupado me llamas para decirme "buenas noches"**_

 _ **Siempre me haces tan feliz con esos pequeños detalles**_

 _ **Prometo que no olvidare**_

 _ **A aquellos con quien sonrió, me apoyan y animan**_

 _ **Nunca olvidare este sentimiento**_

 _ **Que me hace creer que aún sigo soñando**_

 _ **Es tan obvio pero a la vez no**_

 _ **Quiero mostrar lo agradecido que estoy por estar vivo**_

 _ **Quiero que sepas que soy muy feliz**_

 _ **Prometo que no olvidare**_

 _ **A aquellos con quien sonrió, me apoyan y animan**_

 _ **Nunca olvidare este sentimiento**_

 _ **Que me hace creer que aún sigo soñando**_

 _ **Hoy, mañana y el día siguiente seguiremos riendo todos juntos**_

 _ **Confiemos en que nunca cambiaremos no importa que**_

 _ **Hoy, mañana y el día siguiente caminaremos juntos**_

 _ **No importa que pase estaremos juntos de alguna manera**_

 _ **Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias**_

* * *

 _ **La cancion es RSP-Kansha tema que aparece en Bleach.**_

 **Yuya: saludos, espero que te encuentres bien, gracias por comentar.**

 **Cristina: Gracias por pasar por aquí, se aprecian mucho tus comentarios, saludos y espero saber de ti pronto.**

 **Shine: El collar se usa para localizar las plumas, ya lo veremos en el próximo capítulo, el cual prometo será bastante lúgubre y con un toque de terror. Abrazos a donde estés.**

 **Nikolai: he visto solo algunos capítulos de la serie de Enredados, no he tenido el tiempo suficiente, pero hasta donde tengo entendido la serie se sitúa después de los eventos de la película pero mucho antes de lo pasado en el corto animado sobre la boda de Eugene y Rapunzel y como vemos en este último ella tiene su cabello corto por lo cual es seguro que volverá a perderlo en la serie. Como dijo el ser oscuro, entre todas las fallas, el cabello largo de Rapunzel es una de esas y al cortarlo algo se estabilizo en el universo.**


	17. ¿Podremos volver a sonreír?

**Capítulo 17 _¿Podremos volver a sonreír?_**

-¿Dónde estamos, Jack?- pregunto Hipo preocupado.

-En Selene- respondió.

-Eso lo sé, lo escuche, me refiero al lugar donde estamos parados ahora- Hipo sintió un nudo en el pecho que lo sofocaba, el lugar donde se encontraban estaba desolado, el bosque los rodeaba como si se los fuera a tragar.

-Es el lugar de descanso de Elisa y Jokul- Elsa aparto la maleza de los pilares de piedra.

-¿Qué clase de idioma es ese?- Pregunto Rapunzel.

-Es nórdico antiguo- Respondió Elsa.

-Oh, papá tiene un libro con símbolos como estos en casa- Anna se acercó para ver mejor –creo que era herencia familiar-

-Le pregunte a papá y me conto que al parecer nuestros tátara abuelos eran Noruegos, solo que emigraron a Estados Unidos-

-Que genial- Anna se sentía sorprendida.

-Creo que le están quitando la seriedad al asunto- Merida interrumpió –estamos parados frente a unas tumbas tenebrosas de lo que, según ustedes, eran ustedes en este mundo-

-No estamos seguros aun- Elsa respondió incomoda –espero que nos equivoquemos-

-Este lugar es tan… deprimente- Kristoff comento suspirando -¿Qué Jokul no era hijo de un mago o algo así?-

-Era hijo del Hombre de la Luna- Jack respondió –una especie de Dios-

-¿Entonces estas tumbas no deberían estar más cuidadas?, eran personas importantes aquí-

-Y todavía lo son, solo que lo que paso aquí le trae malos recuerdos a la gente y por eso supongo que han dejado el lugar abandonado- Jack le respondió.

Astrid asustada pregunto –Nos contaron una parte de la historia, ¿Qué más paso aquí?-

-Estuvimos hace poco aquí, pero solo yo logre enterarme de algunas cosas- Jack miro a Elsa –cosas que no te he contado-

-Cuéntanos-

-Como saben, Manny es un Dios, hace mucho tiempo existió un reino llamado Arendelle… no se atrevan a entrar en pánico aun- Jack los tranquilizo antes de que se volvieran locos –Había una diosa llamada Selene, era venerada en ese reino y un día desapareció, culparon al Hombre de la Luna y se volvieron enemigos. Después de un tiempo apareció Jokul Frosti, hijo de Manny, él se enamoró de la reina en ese tiempo de Arendelle, Elisa. A ella la obligaron a casarse con alguien más pero aun así iba a tener un hijo de Jokul, el engaño fue descubierto y mataron al esposo de Elisa, el pueblo la culpo y fueron a asesinarla estando aun embarazada, Jokul Frosti se enfureció y mato a casi todo el mundo, después se suicidó, Arendelle quedo destruido y la hermana de Elisa, Anna, junto con su esposo fundaron un nuevo reino… Bjorgman-

-Bien- Kristoff asintió -¿puedo entrar en pánico ya?-

-Entonces…- Astrid intento aclarar el panorama –si tú dices ser Jokul Frosti y Elsa dice ser Elisa de Arendelle, eso significaría que Anna era su hermana y el esposo de ella era Kristoff-

Jack asintió –eso es lo que creo-

-Eso explicaría por qué vi ese vientre de embarazada- Elsa comento en voz baja, sacudió los pensamientos de su mente –no nos quedemos atrapados con eso, tenemos que buscar la otra pluma- ella se quedó inmóvil, cerró los ojos y se concentró. El collar que colgaba de su cuello comenzó a brillar –Muéstrame donde está la pluma faltante- el brillo tomo un tono azul y este salió disparado en forma de obre, avanzo lentamente por un camino que solo él conocía.

-Vamos- Elsa les hizo una seña para que caminaran todos.

-¿A dónde nos lleva esa cosa?- Pregunto Eugene después de que caminaran alrededor de una hora sin parar.

-Sea a donde sea ahí estará nuestro objetivo- Respondió Jack.

Pasaron aproximadamente tres horas más y el grupo ya se encontraba agotado.

-Ya oscureció- Hipo batallaba un poco para ver.

-Y hace frio- Rapunzel no podía sentir los dedos de sus pies.

-Oh, linda- Anna recordó que su prima iba descalza –Oigan, Rapunzel no puede seguir caminando así-

-Déjame ayudarte- Kristoff paso el brazo de ella por su cuello y la cargo.

-No es necesario- la chica se avergonzó un poco.

-No te preocupes, mira- Jack señalo una estructura antigua –pareciera una cabaña- sonrió aliviado.

-¿Es buena idea ir?- pregunto Merida.

-Es mejor que quedarnos aquí- respondió Jack –necesitamos provisiones y zapatos para Rapunzel-

Al acercarse se dieron cuenta que no era una simple cabaña, se trataba de una especie de tienda antigua la cual estaba completamente abandonada y en pésimas condiciones.

-Creo que si entramos Jason podría salir y matarnos en cualquier momento- comento Anna.

-Bien, esperen aquí- Jack se encogió de hombros.

-Iré contigo- Merida puso su mano en el hombro del castaño –mostrémosle a estas gallinas quien lleva los pantalones- ambos subieron con cuidado las escaleras de madera, Merida extendió el brazo y con su mano quito el polvo que cubría el letrero –Almacén del errante Oaken… ¿y spa?-

-¿Oaken?- Jack entrecerró los ojos y algo hizo clic en su cabeza -Tienda de regalos del errante Oaken… y spa- recordó la navidad aquella cuando encontró una librería en Chicago junto a su padre… la librería de donde obtuvo el libro -¿Lo recuerdas?- Jack miro a Elsa.

-¿Qué cosa?- ella parecía haber olvidado ese detalle.

-¡La tienda!- señalo el anuncio –donde compramos los libros-

Los ojos de ella se abrieron –Es verdad, no lo recordaba- ella se animó a subir las escaleras de madera -¿crees que sea una coincidencia?-

Jack la miro con fastidio –No existen las coincidencias-

-Solo lo inevitable- Anna completo la frase mientras se acercaba a ellos –yo también estuve ahí, en Chicago y por alguna razón… también se me hace familiar este lugar-

-Como un deja vu- Kristoff se paró a un lado de ellos –yo también lo siento así- el rubio y la chica de trenzas se miraron entre sí.

Elsa suspiro –Sí, un deja vu- entendía el sentimiento de ya haber estado aquí antes.

-Entremos- abrieron con dificultad la puerta, aunque esta no tenía traba, y una cortina de polvo entro por sus narices y boca haciéndolos toser.

-No han estado aquí en años-

-Tal vez la abandonaron cuando destruyeron Arendelle- comento Elsa.

-Ahí hay cosas para la nieve- Jack señalo un estante donde habían algunos pares de botas para la nieve, gorros, cuerdas y otras herramientas.

-¿Crees que vayamos a necesitar eso?-

-Dijeron que Arendelle estaba enterrado en la nieve, así que eso creo- Rapunzel tomo un par de botas y se las puso, Kristoff y Eugene encontraron un par que les quedaba algo grandes pero también los tomaron; Hipo, Jack, Elsa y Astrid se pusieron gorros, Anna y Merida tomaron guantes y bufandas.

El grupo salió de la tienda -¿Todo bien?- Elsa llamo a Kristoff quien se quedó viendo el lugar antes de irse.

-Sí, ya voy- tomo la puerta y cerro con cuidado.

El grupo siguió avanzando tras el orbe de luz que los guiaba.

-¿Faltara mucho?, necesito un descanso- comento Hipo mientras se abrazaba a si mismo por el frio.

La noche parecía eterna y cada vez más oscura.

-No creo- Jack extendió su brazo izquierdo para tomar con la yema de sus dedos un copo de nieve diminuto que cayó del cielo –nieve…- les mostro el copo de nieve.

-Dijiste que el lugar estaba congelado- Astrid arrugo las cejas con preocupación.

-Tengo la esperanza de que hayan sido exageraciones- el grupo siguió avanzando, conforme lo hacían la temperatura disminuía y el espesor de la nieve en el suelo aumentaba, por suerte aunque nevaba sin cesar, no era una tormenta.

Merida se detuvo en seco al levantar la vista y ver frente a ella el castillo a lo lejos –creo que no exageraban- dijo con un tono triste.

Caminaron por la nieve con dificultad –Miren eso, las casas están cubiertas por al menos medio metro de nieve- Eugene hizo la observación –eso significa que en realidad estamos caminando sobre un montón de nieve.

-¿No es peligroso que caminemos así?- pregunto Anna.

-Avanzaremos con cuidado- Rapunzel tomo la mano de su prima.

-¿Es idea mía o la nieve se detuvo?- Kristoff miro hacia el cielo que estaba nublado.

-Al parecer- Jack suspiro –aprovechemos esto para seguir- uso el báculo para apoyarse.

El grupo observo con tristeza el panorama, las casas estaban destruidas por el tiempo y cubiertas de nieve.

-Esto debió de haber sido un lugar muy hermoso- dijo Anna.

-Era nuestra casa- Elsa miro a su hermana –Arendelle-

-Creo que es muy pronto para decir esas cosas, aún no sabemos la verdad-

-Yo sí creo que esa es la verdad- el obre se detuvo y se desvaneció -¿llegamos?- Elsa arrugo el gesto confundida.

-Creo que si…- Hipo gimió un poco al sentir como su pierna izquierda hundirse en la nieve –wow- exclamo confundido.

-¿Estas bien?- Jack se acercó.

-Sí, solo voy a tratar de…- Hipo se apoyó en su amigo para tratar de subir pero no lo logro –creo que se atoro con algo- Jack intento ayudarlo jalándolo pero Hipo siguió atrapado.

-Déjame intentar- Kristoff se unió.

-Que debiluchos- Merida les ayudo pero nada cambio.

-Ouch- Hipo se quejó de dolor, le estaba lastimando tanta brusquedad.

Astrid se arrodillo y comenzó a cavar con sus manos para apartar la nieve –ayúdenme- todos ayudaron a quitar la nieve.

-Ahí está, creo que se atoro con una raíz o algo así- Eugene jalo a Hipo para ayudarlo.

Esta vez dio resultado, Hipo salió impulsado hacia adelante jalando consigo lo que mantenía su pie atrapado.

Todos gritaron, pero sobre todo el pobre Hipo -¡No!- el chico quedo helado al ver que aquello en lo que se encontraba atorado su piel era nada más y nada menos que las costillas de un cadáver preservado por el hielo.

-¡Hipo!- Jack con la parte superior del báculo corto los huesos que mantenían atrapado el pie, empujo el cadáver y este cayó de espaldas.

Hipo jadeando aparto con rapidez su pierna mientras sollozaba, Astrid lo abrazo –Todo está bien- lo trato de calmar pero no sirvió, él estaba en shock al igual que el resto.

-¡Eso no está nada bien!- Eugene corrió a vomitar tras una casa.

Elsa miro hacia arriba con los ojos húmedos, no quería hacerlo pero reunió el valor y se acercó al cuerpo, dirigió su mirada a este pero no se atrevió a seguir viendo, sabía que la pluma estaba ahí pero era mucho para ella.

Anna grito al ver los dedos necrosados que sobresalían de la nieve –ahí más por aqui- se cubrió la boca para evitar llorar al notar que más extremidades o partes sobresalían en algunos lugares alrededor.

Se sobresaltaron al escuchar golpeteo de una ventana que se movía por el viento.

-Jokul Frosti…- los latidos de Jack eran tan fuertes que le dolían.

" **Jokul se vengó masacrando a todo el reino y lo enterró en el eterno frio, finalmente se arrebató la vida…"**

La voz de aquel hombre resonó en su cabeza una y otra vez –Yo lo hice…-

-Jack- la manera en la que Jack entro en crisis hizo que su amigo reaccionara –estoy bien, tranquilo- Hipo se espabilo.

Jadeo al sentir la falta de aire –No somos ellos… pero en esencia lo somos, como copos de nieve- **"por cada persona que conoces en este mundo hay una copia de esa persona en los demás mundos"** , recordó las palabra de Manny –todos los copos de nieve son diferentes, pero al final son copos de nieve…-

El resto comprendió que el ataque era por algo mas –Jack- Hipo intento poner su mano sobre el hombro de Jack.

-¡Aléjate!- Jack se apartó –Soy peligroso…-

-No, tú eres Jack, jamás lastimarías ni a una mosca- Merida estaba asustada.

-¿Qué paso Jack?, cuéntanos- Eugene intento acercarse.

-Jack…- Rapunzel respiro hondo y se inclinó –yo también me estoy volviendo loca, créeme que estoy tratando de no llorar ahora mismo, necesitamos mantener la calma. Algo nos trajo aquí, llámalo como quieras, suerte, destino, lo inevitable… pero estamos aquí para conocer la verdad-

-La verdad es que Jokul Frosti mato a todas estas personas y yo podría hacer lo mismo- la mano con la que sostenía el báculo le tembló al ver su reflejo en la media luna.

-¡Se valiente!- Merida lo sacudió –Dicen que no podemos cambiar nuestro destino… que es inevitable y toda esa basura, pero yo no lo creo, creo que nuestro destino vive dentro de nosotros, aprovechemos esa oportunidad, cambiemos nuestro destino y de paso cambiemos el destino de ese tal Jokul para así tenerlo cara a cara y poder estrangularlo-

-Evitemos lo inevitable- Elsa le recordó levantando su meñique.

-Arruinare todo… como siempre- se abrazó a sí mismo.

-¿Cómo te conviertes en alguien grande, en alguien valiente y entregado?... creo que solo hay que intentarlo. Vine aquí para inténtalo, por nosotros y por los demás, sé que tú también viniste por eso-

-También hice esto- señalo su alrededor.

-No lo hiciste tu- Eugene hablo –lo hizo Jokul Frosti… el pasado de alguien mas no te define- lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Tenemos dos opciones, enfrentar la situación o huir- Anna se encogió de hombros.

Elsa trago saliva y se inclinó para observar el cuerpo con detenimiento, ahora que había enfrentado ese miedo, se dio cuenta de que el cadáver pertenecía a una mujer, esto lo supo por la ropa que usaba.

Con su brazo tomo del cuello de la mujer un collar, tomo el dije entre sus manos y con cuidado lo abrió para ver el interior –Shelby- leyó en voz alta la grabación que había en el interior.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, soltó el collar al ver el objetivo anhelado y sin una pisca de duda lo tomo –Jack...- se acercó al chico y le mostro la pluma que sujetaba con fuerza –esto es tuyo-

-¿Esa es la pluma?- todo el grupo reacciono con asombro.

-Es hermosa- Anna la toco.

-Pues, a mí me parece una simple pluma- Merida comento.

Jack se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía y con los ojos cerrados la tomo…

.

.

.

* * *

 **Las nubes se desplazaron revelando la imponente luna, eso es lo que vio Jack, la gran y redonda luna alejando la oscuridad.**

 **Una carcajada femenina llego a sus oídos, se giró para ver a la mujer con alas y plumaje colorido que se abalanzaba para abrazarlo.**

 **Sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa de la chica al darse cuenta que se había sobrepasado y en ese momento sintió un cariño inexplicable hacia ella, casi como si fuera algo más que solo cariño. Rio al ver el pequeño colibrí revoloteando a su alrededor.**

 **-¿Ahora ya estás listo, Jokul?... para hacerlo oficial- un hombre bonachón abrió los brazos y le dio una sonrisa cálida mientras los primeros rayos de luz tocaban las copas de los árboles.**

 **Una extraña criatura le entrego un gran libro al hombre de abrigo rojo –El juramento del guardián…- sin entender porque sintió una gran emoción en su corazón que casi lo hacía llorar de felicidad.**

 **-¿Jokul Frosti, juras cuidar a los niños del mundo y cuidar con tu vida sus esperanzas, sueños y deseos?, porque ellos son lo único que tenemos, todo lo que somos y todo lo que siempre seremos- volteo a ver a aquel niño de ojos marrones y ropa antigua, ese niño le recordó a alguien más…**

 **-Lo juro- respondió.**

 **-Entonces, te felicito, Jokul Frosti… porque ahora eres y serás para siempre un guardián- observo con alegría al hombre de rojo, a la mujer de plumaje, al hombre de arena dorada y al enorme conejo, todos gritaron de alegría.**

 **Unos fuegos artificiales de arena dorada inundaron el lugar.**

 **-Es hora de irnos- Comento el conejo gigante.**

 **-¿Se van a ir?- pregunto el niño de ojos marrones preocupado –Pitch podría volver… ¿y si otra vez dejamos de creer?, es que si ya no te veo…- agacho la cabeza con miedo.**

 **-Oye, oye…- se inclinó a su altura colocando una mano sobre su hombro para tranquilizarlo –tranquilo, una pregunta… ¿dejas de creer en la luna cuando sale el sol?-**

 **-No- respondió el pequeño.**

 **-Okey, muy bien, entonces dime…- miro al cielo – ¿dejas de creer en el solo cuando las nubes lo ocultan?-**

 **El pequeño se rio un poco comprendiendo la lección que intentaba darle –No-**

 **-Nosotros siempre estaremos ahí, Jamie, y ahora siempre estaremos aquí- toco con su dedo índice en centro del pecho del niño –y eso hace que tú también seas un guardián- sintió una tremenda paz al ponerse de pie apoyándose del cayado de madera y darse media vuelta.**

 **-¡Jokul!- el niño corrió y antes de que el pudiera comprender sintió como algo abrazaba sus piernas, al principio se sorprendió mucho y después lo acepto… "No estoy solo", pensó mientras abrazaba a su amigo.**

.

.

.

* * *

-Era un guardián… protegía a los niños- Jack sonrió un poco.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Elsa.

-Jokul Frosti- se froto la nuca sintiéndose confundido -¿Cómo es que todo acabo así?- miro su alrededor mientras el viento soplaba abriendo y cerrando aquella ventana.

 _ **Song in the bird cage**_

 _ **Should I sing if I sing**_

 _ **Sky Look wind tomorrow**_

 _ **Blow today**_

 _ **Blow today**_

 _ **Morning in the bird**_

 _ **Spend with me**_

 _ **Blow tomorrow**_

 _ **Every single day**_

 _ **It is next to you**_

 _ **Surely come in the morning one day say hello**_

 _ **To expand the hand to**_

 _ **The side of other town**_

 _ **Surely not accustomed divert alone**_

 _ **Come morning everyone laugh again with me**_

 _ **Because anyway every night every night**_

 _ **Sing a song so on in the picture**_

 _ **Sky a Look wind tomorrow**_

 _ **Blow to the side of you**_

 _ **Blow today**_

 _ **Morning in the bird**_

 _ **It is next to you**_

 _ **I can sing again like a bird in the sky**_

 _ **I have heard innocent voice**_

 _ **I'll sing out with my girl**_

 _ **Go to the meeting place sing alone rolling stone**_

 _ **Come morning everyone laugh again with me**_

 _ **Surely come in the morning one day say hello**_

 _ **To expand the hand to**_

 _ **The side of other town**_

 _ **Surely not accustomed divert alone**_

 _ **Come morning everyone laugh again**_

 _ **With me**_

 _ **Song in the bird cage**_

 _ **Should I sing if I sing**_

 _ **Sky Look wind tomorrow**_

 _ **Blow today**_

 _ **Blow today**_

 _ **Morning in the bird**_

 _ **Spend with me**_

 _ **Blow tomorrow**_

 _ **Every single day**_

 _ **It is next to you**_

 _ **I can sing again like a bird in the sky**_

 _ **I have heard innocent voice**_

 _ **I'll sing out with my girl**_

 _ **Go to the meeting place sing alone rolling stone**_

 _ **Come morning everyone laugh again with me**_

 _ **Surely come in the morning one day say hello**_

 _ **To expand the hand to**_

 _ **The side of other town**_

 _ **Surely not accustomed divert alone**_

 _ **Come morning everyone laugh again**_

 _ **With me**_


	18. Osos danzantes

**Capítulo 18** _ **Osos danzantes**_

La pequeña ola de pasos resonó por el enorme palacio abandonado de Arendelle, el interior estaba congelado, picos de hielo abundaban en el techo y en las paredes.

-Ya tenemos lo que buscábamos, ¿Por qué no regresamos a casa?- pregunto Eugene.

-Lo haremos, solo hay algo de lo que quiero cerciorarme- Elsa miraba de arriba abajo el lugar en busca de indicios.

Anna tomo entre sus manos una bandera rasgada que había en el piso, el símbolo era una flor amarilla, decidió doblarla con cuidado y guardarla en el bolsillo de sus jeans –Jack- Anna detuvo a su amigo hablándole en voz baja -¿estuviste en el otro reino?-

-Sí, ahí fue donde aparecí la primera vez-

-¿Cómo era?-

-No pude ver mucho, pero parecía un lugar agradable- sonrió un poco –conocí al príncipe-

Anna se vio sorprendida -¿Cómo?-

-En una taberna-

-¿Qué hacia un príncipe en una taberna?- Anna se extrañó por aquel hecho.

-Es un príncipe fiestero- Jack sonrió –es descendiente de la hermana de Elisa-

-¿Un tátara tátara tátara nieto?-

-Algo así-

-Yo jamás me imagine a Kristoff como algo más que un amigo…- Anna confeso en voz muy baja –en realidad nunca lo vi así-

-Entiendo- Jack la miro con una mirada tranquilizadora –se supone que Jokul y Elisa fueron un par de amantes trágicos, como Romeo y Julieta… pero cuanto más lo pienso más me dan ganas de vomitar por el hecho de tan solo imaginarme a mí y a Elsa juntos…- tembló por una arcada que le dio.

-Oye, estás hablando de mi hermana- Anna la defendió –Elsa puede ser frígida y abrumadora, pero cuando la conoces en verdad es lo contrario, una chica tímida e insegura de si-

Jack miro el cabello despeinado de la rubia que iba a la cabeza del grupo –Es difícil imaginar a Elsa siendo vulnerable- sus ojos castaños brillaron un poco –Además, yo amo a alguien más- miro la nuca desnuda de Rapunzel quien caminaba junto a Eugene más cerca de lo normal.

-El hecho de que ames a alguien en este momento o hayas amado a alguien antes no significa que no puedas amar a alguien más, debes tener la mente más abierta-

Jack la miro con una sonrisa irónica –Deberías de seguir tus consejos- le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

Anna torció los labios con frustración ante aquella verdad.

-Ahí- Elsa señalo el cuadro que colgaba.

Anna se adelantó y tiro de la tela para revelar la pintura que confirmo sus peores miedos –Elsa-

Todos reaccionaron con sorpresa al ver que el retrato era de Elsa, Anna y Kristoff –Somos nosotros- Kristoff se ahogó con su saliva.

-Es Elisa- corrigió Jack.

Anna ladeo la cabeza –Sí, nos parecemos pero… no se siente como si fuera yo-

-Ya vimos todo lo que queríamos ver- Jack dijo con seriedad.

-No lo creo, pero ya estoy cansada- Elsa respondió.

-¿Qué es lo siguiente?, ¿A dónde iremos?- Pegunto Eugene.

-A casa- Jack lo miro.

-Yo no…- Merida se puso firme –Kristoff y Anna tuvieron lo que necesitaban, pero yo no he respondido ni una de mis dudas-

-Pero ya no hay plumas aquí- Elisa se encogió de hombros.

-No, pero hay más mundos- Replico la chica de cabello rizado.

Jack levanto el báculo -¿A dónde?- se preguntó a sí mismo y a los demás.

-¡Oye…!- Elsa quiso protestar pero nuevamente fue ignorada por Jack.

-Vamos lejos- Se encogió de hombros y golpeo el piso.

.

.

.

Los chicos se acostumbraron a la luz del día y a los ruidos de la ciudad.

-¿Regresamos a la Tierra?- Pregunto Anna confundida.

-Nuestro mundo- corrigió Rapunzel.

-No, se siente diferente a casa- Jack dedujo.

-¿Entonces dónde estamos?- Pregunto Hipo.

-Corríjanme si me equivoco, ¿pero que no es esa la Torre de Seattle?- Señalo Astrid.

-Oh, cierto- Elsa se tranquilizó un poco -¿tienen dinero?- pregunto.

Los chicos revisaron sus bolsillos –Tengo cincuenta dólares- Hipo respondió.

-Yo tengo cinco- Jack mostro el billete.

-Yo tengo veinte con… cincuenta y tres centavos- Kristoff conto las monedas.

-¿Vamos a comer?- Pregunto Anna ansiosa por el hambre que tenía.

-Sí, creo que nos vendría bien- Dijo Elsa.

Un par de horas después el grupo de nueve salió por la puerta del restaurant de comida rápida más famoso de todos –Nunca creí que diría esto, pero te amo McDonald´s- el comer había puesto a Elsa de muy buen humor.

-Ya se hizo de noche- Kristoff suspiro con cansancio –quisiera dormir- soltó un gran bostezo

-¿Podríamos buscar un lugar donde dormir?- Rapunzel no podía más.

-¿Con cincuenta dólares?, ¿bromeas?- el grupo camino por callejón –lo mejor que podremos hacer es dormir en el subterráneo-

-¿El subterráneo?- Anna se indignó –¿Qué tal si empeñamos mi chaqueta, es una GUCCI original, podríamos pagar un hotel bastante decente- sugirió.

-No lo sé, no me parece buena idea, ¿Qué tal si nos sobra dinero que no necesitaremos después?- dijo Jack.

-Tener algo de dinero no es mala idea- Elsa contradijo a Jack –tal vez no lo necesitemos más adelante, ¿pero qué tal si no es así?-

-Anna necesita su chaqueta, podría enfermarse si no tiene con que cubrirse- Kristoff se vio molesto.

-¿No crees que te preocupas mucho por ella?, no es una niña- Eugene se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, al menos alguien piensa en mí- Anna respondió con tono cortante.

-No discutan- Hipo trato de mantener la paz.

-Siempre nos dices que hacer- Eugene lo miro –deja de hacerlo-

-No quiero verlos pelear- Hipo respondió lo más calmado que pudo.

-¿En qué te afecta que pelemos?- Esta respuesta lo colmo.

-¡Pues es bastante molesto que soportar un montón de inmaduros!- Exclamo furioso.

-Discúlpanos, Don perfecto- Merida puso sus brazos en la cintura con disconformidad.

Se desato una gran pelea entre el grupo, todos se gritaban los unos a los otros sin darse cuenta que mientras lo hacían alguien los observaba.

Una sombra salto desde lo alto y aterrizo sin hacer ningún ruido sobre un contenedor de basura, se inclinó con cuidado sobre la cabeza de Jack y con cuidado le toco el hombro.

Jack giro y grito al ver alguien en la oscuridad – ¿Quién eres?- convirtió rápido el báculo y lo uso para amenazar a la silueta.

-¡Habla!- todos se pusieron en posición de defensa.

El rostro de la persona se revelo cuando inclino su cuerpo hacia la luz, se trataba de un adolecente, no más mayor de lo que era Anna y Merida.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Jack asustándose con el gran parecido del chico a él.

-¿Quién eres tú?- el muchacho aparto un mechón de su rostro, su cabello era abundante y despeinado.

Elsa miro los ojos del chico y le recordó un poco a los suyos –Él es Jack Frost- respondió.

-¡Oye, no le respondas!- Jack la regaño.

La mirada del chico cambio, paso de verse asustado a confundido, se sentó cruzado de piernas y se puso la mano en el mentón –Mi nombre es Storm- dijo finalmente.

-¿Storm que…?- Jack lo miro con desconfianza.

-Storm Frost- lo miro –hijo de Jack Frost-

-Esto tiene que ser una broma- Eugene lanzo una carcajada -¿Es una broma verdad?- se puso serio.

-Vengan conmigo- El muchacho les ordeno.

-Dos preguntas- Merida levanto dos de sus dedos en alto -¿Por qué habríamos de ir contigo?, ¿A dónde?-

Storm se encogió de hombros -¿A caso tienen otro lugar al cual ir?, porque según escuche no tienen donde pasar la noche-

El grupo se quedó mudo y se miraron unos a otros indecisos.

.

.

.

-¿Quién es tu madre?- pregunto Elsa, ya sabía la respuesta pero tenía que confirmarlo.

-Elsa de Arendelle- respondió el chico con fastidio, estaba confundido y no tenía respuestas.

-¿Entonces a dónde vamos?- Jack cambio el tema.

-Con mis padres- respondió con naturalidad y calma.

Esto no le gusto al Jack, se detuvo en seco –No sé si quiera eso-

-Ellos les ayudaran a encontrar lo que buscan- el grupo le había contado al muchacho de donde eran, que buscaban y como era que habían llegado ahí, este desde luego tomo todo con sorpresa pero lo creyó, después de todo nadie mentiría sobre algo tan serio.

-En realidad creo que podemos hacer eso solos- Elsa rio nerviosamente –con esto podemos encontrar lo que buscamos- señalo el collar que usaba.

Storm los miro con seriedad y después les sonrió –por lo que me han contado, creo que se en donde acabaran-

-¿Lo sabes?-

-Terminaran en el mundo oculto- la voz del chico era suave y rara vez elevaba el tono de su voz.

-¿Mundo oculto?-

-Sí, en este mundo hay lugares que han sido escondidos debido a la magia que los rodea, para evitar que alguien abuse de estos lugares-

-Ya veo- Jack escucho con atención -¿tus padres saben cómo llegar?-

-Sí, es ahí donde se conocieron-

-Déjame adivinar, ¿en Arendelle?- pregunto Anna.

Storm asintió –Sí, ella vivía junto a mi tía, Anna- miro a la chica de trenzas, luego al hombre rubio –y mi tío, Kristoff-

Rapunzel rio nerviosa ante la incomodidad del momento.

-Es ahí- Storm señalo una cueva -¡Papá!, ¡Mamá!-

Los demás se miraron inquietos sin saber qué hacer, no sabían si adelantarse o esconderse.

-Traje amigos nuevos- Storm sonrió.

De la caverna salió nada más y nada menos que la viva imagen de Jack, solo que peliblanco y con un cayado de madera, pero a pesar de lo iguales que se veían, se sentían diferentes.

-Shostakovich- dejo caer el cayado, miro a Storm y le dijo apuntándole con el dedo índice –No hablaremos de esto con tu madre-

Después de que volvieron a explicar la misma historia que a Storm y pasar la noche entera durmiendo, a la mañana siguiente el grupo esperaba obtener respuestas del Jack Frost de este mundo, por lo que todos se sentaron y escucharon con atención.

-¿Dices que tienes como localizar las plumas?- El Jack Frost peliblanco miro a Elsa.

-Sí- respondió ella.

-Les ayudare si eso quieren-

-Dijo el chico que solo Jack podía hacernos llegar- Elsa parpadeo confundida –es decir… usted-

-Puedes llamarme señor F., si eso te parece más cómodo-

-Señor F., ¿podría ayudarnos?-

El peliblanco se congio de hombros y sonrió, metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos –Esto los llevara a donde tengan que ir- revelo el globo de nieve.

-¿Un globo de nieve?- Pregunto Merida confundida.

-Sí- respondió con tranquilidad –Ahora, ¿Por qué no me muestras lo que me habías dicho?- miro a Elsa.

-Oh, está bien- se puso nerviosa por alguna extraña razón, pero uso el collar para crear nuevamente el orbe que los llevaría a la primera pluma, este se quedó flotando como si estuviera esperando.

-Bien, aquí vamos- el hombre lanzo el globo y un portal apareció, el obre entro en este desapareciendo en un remolino –creo que está listo- sonrió con amabilidad.

-¿Es seguro?- Pregunto Hipo nervioso.

-Sí, en caso de que necesiten volver o ir a cualquier otro lado vuelvan a lanzarlo mientras piensan al lugar al cual quieren ir-

-Que practico- Anna se imaginó lo que haría si tuviera uno de esos globos en casa.

-Tengan cuidado, buena suerte- Storm y su padre se despidieron con la mano, los chicos entraron en el portal y desaparecieron de la misma forma que el orbe.

.

.

.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Merida vio su alrededor, todo estaba difuso debido a la niebla.

-Ni idea- Anna entrecerró los ojos al ver algo a lo lejos –miren, ¿Qué es eso?- señalo la silueta alargada.

-Creo que son pilares- se acercaron para verlos mejor.

-Son imponentes- Comento Eugene mientras apreciaba el musgo que crecía en la superficie rocosa.

-Me recuerda un poco a Escocia, ¿no lo creen?- Astrid recordó los círculos megalíticos de Escocia.

-Miren, el obre, se está moviendo- Elsa apunto la esfera de luz que se movía.

Todos en automático se echaron a correr para alcanzarlo, caminaron por aproximadamente una hora cuando finalmente llegaron a lo que parecían ser ruinas, el obre de luz desapareció.

-Debe de ser aquí- concluyo Elsa.

-Pareciera que fue un castillo antes- Kristoff se sintió en la edad media –miren- del suelo recogió un tapiz rasgado y sucio, como símbolo tenía una espada.

-¿Alguien vio Corazón Valiente?- Eugene intento romper la tensión.

Merida rodo los ojos con fastidio -¿Por qué siempre dieces tonterías en el peor…?- la pelirroja de melena incontrolable enmudeció al ver que dentro de las ruinas de lo que parecía ser la torre principal aparecía una pequeña luz azul con forma humanoide –La luz…- escucho un gemido de ultratumba que la llamaba diciendo "Ven".

-¿Qué luz?- Todos miraron pero no entendieron de que hablaba.

-Esa, está ahí- Merida señalaba la aparición casi fantasmal que estaba frente a sus ojos -¿no la ven?- se rindió al ver que nadie la veía.

-Cariño…- Anna la miro con pena.

-¿Tienes sed?, tengo agua- Hipo le extendió la botella de agua que guardaba en la mochila junto con otras provisiones que habían conseguido en Seattle.

-No estoy alucinando…- Ella la rechazo con un gesto un poco brusco, suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia la luz.

-Oye, es peligroso- Eugene intento detenerla.

La pequeña figura luminosa desapareció, pero tras de esta aparecieron otras, como si estuvieran formando un camino que querían que Merida siguiera.

-Por aquí- ella los llamo.

Al resto no le quedo de otra más que seguirla, se adentraron hasta llegar a un salón donde en frente se posicionaban los restos de lo que parecían ser tronos.

-Supongo que esta era la sala real-

-Es increíble, este sigue de pie- Anna se paró junto a uno de los tronos que seguía en buenas condiciones.

-Oigan, tienen que ver esto- Rapunzel elevo su voz con un poco de preocupación.

-¿Tapices?- en la pared colgaban diferentes tapices bordados a mano, en uno de estos se mostraba a lo que parecía ser un padre, una madre, su hija y tres pequeños niños.

-Sufrió una rasgadura, pero alguien lo arreglo- Hipo paso sus dedos por la enmendadura mal hecha.

Merida entrecerró los ojos al ver el siguiente tapiz, era una chica pelirroja junto a un gran oso negro.

-Se parece a Merida- Eugene lo comento a modo de broma.

-Soy yo- la misma chica lo confirmo al ver otro de los tapices, la misma chica pelirroja sentada en el trono portando una corona.

-Creo que a diferencia de una pintura esto podría ser… - comento Jack –podría ser cualquier otra pelirroja-

-Creo que esta vez te equivocas- Eugene señalo un cuadro que colgaba, la mujer en la pintura era Merida.

-Yo era la reina- el rostro de la chica se ilumino –toda mi vida me la he pasado lamentándome por no saber qué hacer con mi futuro, pero todo este tiempo siempre he sido capaz de ser mucho más- la chica se sonrió.

-Trata de que no se te suba a la cabeza- Kristoff le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Encontré la pluma- Elsa señalo la esquina de uno de los tapices –Es tuya- miro a Jack.

-Veamos que tenemos aquí- salto y tomo la pluma.

.

.

.

* * *

 **-Jackson, quiero presentarte a alguien- Jack vio a la chica rubia hablando con una chica de cabello largo castaño.**

" **Rapunzel", se sorprendió cuando reconoció a la castaña -¿Sí?-**

 **-Ella es Rapunzel, la prima de la que te había hablado- "Ella debe ser Elisa", pensó.**

 **-Ohh, la princesa de las linternas- "¿A qué se referirá con linternas?"**

 **-Así es, ¿has estado en Corona?- sintió un poco de dolor al ver el rostro de la chica, pensó en su Rapunzel, la chica de la que había estado enamorado tanto tiempo y que ahora ya no estaba junto a él.**

 **-Sí, varias veces- Quiso abrazarla.**

 **-A mí me encantaría que Elisa y Anna fueran a visitarnos, pero no pueden dejar el reino solo, pero al menos pude venir- ella abrazo a Elisa –estoy tan feliz de que mi prima haya encontrado el amor- ella estiro un brazo para también abrazarlo.**

 **-Gracias Rapunzel, significa mucho para mí que estés aquí- Se alegró al sentir el cuerpo cálido de la chica.**

 **-Yo también… quiero presentarte a alguien, ahora vuelvo- se alejó en busca de alguien entre la multitud.**

 **-Es… animada- Jokul le sonrió a Elisa.**

 **-Sí, ella y Anna se llevan muy bien, pero ella tiene mi edad-**

 **-¿En serio?- asintió.**

 **-Chicos, quiero presentarles a Eugene- ella les mostro al chico de cabello castaño y barba.**

 **-Hola- "¡Entonces era verdad!", el corazón del chico se rompió.**

 **-Eugene, ellos son mis primos… ¿te molesta que te diga así?, casi casi somos familia- la castaña le pregunto a Jokul.**

 **-Es un gusto- respondió Jokul.**

 **-¿Son pareja?- pregunto Elisa.**

 **-Sí, recientemente- "Que se acabe esto pronto", pensó Jack.**

 **-¿Y cómo se conocieron?-**

 **-Mi padre, el duque, me llevo un día a hablar con el rey y en eso la conocí-**

 **-Sí, él se veía tan lindo-**

 **-Hacen una buena pareja- dijo Elisa.**

 **-Gracias-**

 **-Iremos a saludar a los demás- las dos parejas se separaron para encontrarse con Anna en la mesa de bocadillos.**

 **-Hey, esos son míos- ella estaba discutiendo con alguien.**

 **-No, yo los vi primero- Jokul y Elisa se miraron entre sí.**

 **-¿Con quién estará discutiendo?-**

 **-No se…- él se estiro para darse cuenta que la otra persona era un rubio –es Kristoff-**

 **-Oh, ¡Kristoff!- los dos se acercaron –que bueno que pudiste venir-**

 **-Sí, yo también me alegro, aunque tuve que tomar una ducha-**

 **-Eso es bueno- Jokul rio.**

 **-Aguarda, ¿lo conocen?- pregunto Anna.**

 **-Anna, él es Kristoff, un amigo nuestro- Jokul los presento –Kristoff, ella es Anna, la hermana de Elisa-**

 **Kristoff dejó caer los bocadillos -¿la princesa?-**

 **-Así es- ella se cruzó de brazos triunfante.**

 **-Bueno… de todas formas tomare los bocadillos- Kristoff los tomo y se alejó.**

 **-¡Oye, vuelve aquí!- Anna lo persiguió.**

 **-Se llevan bien- comento Jokul.**

 **-Tsh, no sé por qué tanto alboroto por los bocadillos, no están tan buenos- ambos voltearon a ver a una chica pelirroja de melena alborotada sentada sobre la mesa comiendo.**

 **-Eh, hola, perdón pero es una cena formal- "Merida…"**

 **-Silencio huesitos- ella se veía tan diferente en ese vestido.**

 **-Oye, ¿Qué acaso no sabes quién soy?-**

 **-Claro que sí, creo que todos te vimos ahí arriba, Jackson Overland- "¿Qué no soy Jokul?", se confundió al escuchar el nombre.**

 **-Sí, ¿y tú quién eres?-**

 **\- Merida, del clan DunBroch- "Realmente es una princesa", trato de acostumbrarse a la idea.**

 **-Oh, sí, tenemos acuerdos con ustedes- Elisa sonrió.**

 **-Sí, mi padre dijo que asistiera en su lugar-**

 **-Ya veo, ¿y te gusta Arendelle?- le pregunto ella.**

 **-Es muy diferente del lugar de donde vengo, pero está bien- Merida dio un brinco bajándose de la mesa –bueno, iré por ahí, fue un placer conocerla… princesa Elisa- ella hizo una reverencia muy masculina –y a ti también, huesitos-**

 **-¡Deja de llamarme así!-**

 **-De donde vengo los pollos tienen más carne que tu- ella se alejó riendo.**

 **-Agh, esa…-**

 **-Tranquilo, ella siempre es así- dijo una voz masculina.**

 **-¿Hola?- la pareja se volteó a ver al chico de cabello castaño, pecas y vestimenta extraña.**

 **-Oh, tal vez no me conozcan, soy Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III… sí, un nombre muy feo ayuda a espantar a los Trolls- "Hipo", Jack se intrigo aún más.**

 **-¿Eres el jefe de Berk, verdad?- pregunto Elisa.**

 **-Ese mero- "¿Berk?, ¿también iremos ahí algún día?", se preguntó.**

 **-¿Berk?, ¿es la isla que esta 12 días al norte de Calvario y algunos grados al sur de Muere de Frío, ubicado justo sobre…-**

 **-El meridiano de la Tristeza-**

 **-¡Genial, adoro Berk!-**

 **-¿Por qué?, ¿por las plagas, el embravecido mar, la comida que esta para morirse o por el clima?-**

 **-El clima, nieva nueve meses del año y graniza los otros tres- sonrió.**

 **-Sí que conoces Berk-**

 **-He pasado un buen tiempo por ahí-**

 **-Nunca te he visto-**

 **-Suelo esconderme muy bien-**

 **-Me agradas, eres divertido-**

 **-¿Hipo?- una chica rubia se acercó.**

 **-Princesa Elisa, Jackson… ella es Astrid, mi prometida- "Definitivamente, todos están aquí"**

 **-Me alegra haber venido, Arendelle es muy bonito y no está muy lejos de nuestro pueblo-**

 **-Ella es la única chica que le puede hacer frente a DunBroch, por eso es perfecta- "En el fondo siempre supe que esos dos se gustaban".**

 **-¿Y cómo la conocieron?-**

 **-Nos estamos quedando en la misma posada, tuvimos un pequeño altercado a la hora de beber cervezas y desde entonces nuestra relación es complicada-**

 **Jokul se distrajo al ver a alguien entre la multitud verlos fijamente -¿sucede algo?- le pregunto Elisa.**

 **-Eh, no… iré a busca a Anna-**

 **-Creo que ella está ocupada- ella señalo a Anna quien estaba junto al tipo que los había estado observando.**

 **-Discúlpenos un momento- Jokul se despidió de Hipo y Astrid.**

 **-¿Jokul?- él tomo la mano de ella y la llevo lejos.**

 **-Elisa, tengo un mal presentimiento-**

 **-¿De qué?-**

 **-Él sujeto con el que estaba Anna… no me da buena espina-**

.

.

.

* * *

-Nos conocimos todos en una especie de fiesta- Jack los miro –Merida, si eres una princesa- miro a la pelirroja y luego a Hipo –Tu y Astrid al parecer eran pareja- suspiro.

Hubo una mirada incomoda entre los tres amigos, pero por el bien de la búsqueda tuvieron que dejar a un lado aquellas revelaciones y seguir adelante.

-¿Volveremos a usar el portal?- Pregunto Eugene.

-Nos falta encontrar una pluma- Jack arrojo el globo de nieve y Elsa creo otro obre el cual entro en el portal –andando- todos siguieron a Jack, con excepción de Merida, ella se quedó apreciando el lugar por última vez, pensando en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado conocer a su versión de este mundo para poder ver algo más en ella que solo una chica; la muchacha suspiro y cerró un momento los ojos, finalmente salto dentro del portal siendo absorbida por este.

-Volvimos a Seattle- todos se dieron cuenta de esto inmediatamente al reconocer el bosque en el que aparecieron.

-Increíble- todos miraron a Elsa.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Rapunzel.

-Yo no dije nada-

-Juraría que acabo de escuchar tu voz- Eugene se rasco la nuca.

-Creo que escuchaste la voz de esa otra Elsa- Astrid señalo al clon de Elsa vestida con un overol.

-Anna- la otra Elsa con lágrimas en los ojos corrió y abrazo a Anna –Kristoff- también rodeo al rubio con un brazo al verlo –Rapunzel- la abrazo.

-Escucha, sé que crees que son…- Jack intento calmarla.

-Sé que no son de este mundo- Tomo las manos de Anna –tú no eres mi hermana, solo te pareces a ella, ¿verdad?-

-Me temo que si- Anna hizo una mueca de decepción.

-Tengo muchas preguntas- Elsa soltó a la chica de trenzas y suspiro –pero creo que no me incumbe-

-Venimos de otro mundo- Jack se limitó a decir –estamos buscando algo aquí-

-¿Qué cosa buscan?- pregunto la Elsa clon.

-Una pluma rosada- respondió Elsa.

El rostro le cambio a la otra rubia –Hace unos días un chico llego a mí, tampoco era de aquí, y me dio esto- del bolso que llevaba saco una bola de nieve, se la entregó a Jack –dijo que su nombre era Bite y me pidió que por ningún motivo tocara lo que hay en el interior, una pluma-con un movimiento de su mano derritió la nieve.

-Eso es nuevo- comento Anna quien estaba tan sorprendida como los demás -¿tienes poderes?- ella estaba curiosa respecto al tema.

-Sí, me dieron problemas durante un tiempo- Jack sostuvo en alto la pluma rosada.

-Muchas gracias- Él sonrió un poco con alivio.

La chica sonrió –Yo no hice nada- hizo una mueca de fastidio –tengo que irme, el invierno no se lleva solo- se dio media vuelta y se hecho a patinar sobre el hielo que creaba bajo sus pies, se despidió con la mano y rio un poco.

-Muy bien, tal vez podamos encontrar más respuestas a eso si miras la pluma- Jack se la entregó a Elsa.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Elsa sintió como bajaba las escaleras y entraba en un salón, sin tener una razón específica se sintió afligida y triste. Sus piernas le temblaban y al verlas se dio cuenta de que vestía de negro, miro al frente en donde estaba un grupo de hombres.**

 **-Por favor, tome asiento, su alteza- uno de los hombres le corrió una silla para que se sentara.**

 **-Estamos aquí para discutir un tema de preocupación- Comenzó a hablar el hombre más longevo de la sala –debido a la reciente tragedia en la que hemos perdido a sus padres, Arendelle se ha quedado sin rey y reina, por lo cual queremos pedirle que tome el lugar que por derecho de nacimiento le corresponde y así comience a reinar- El corazón de palpito con fuerza, "¿Murieron mis padres?", la sola idea de eso la estremeció.**

 **Suspiro –Lo entiendo, asumiré el trono, por mi reino-**

 **-Más sin embargo, debido a que ni siquiera es mayor de edad y a que una mujer no puede reinar sola, me parecería una buena idea que contraiga matrimonio con un buen pretendiente-**

– **No, aguarde, no- ella apurada se dirigió al librero que había al fondo del lugar, revolvió los papeles y extrajo uno –Mi padre firmo un tratado con Weselton para evitar eso, el trato es que ellos nos proporcionarían lo que necesitamos para que yo no tuviera que someterme a un matrimonio forzado- Jadeó desesperada.**

 **-Ese tratado se cumple, tenemos todo lo necesario para vivir… pero, eso no cambia el hecho de que usted es menor de edad y que ninguna reina ha reinado sola jamás- Replico el hombre.**

 **-No podemos someter a la princesa a un matrimonio forzado, el rey Agnarr deseaba eso, que sus hijas se casaran por amor- Uno de los hombres alzo la voz defendiendo a Elisa.**

 **-¡Silencio Kai!- El hombre golpeo su bastón contra el piso –la princesa necesita ser desposada antes de poseer la corona, de no ser así, alguien más reinara-**

 **Elisa asintió sin expresión en el rostro mientras salía del lugar, una vez cerró la puerta se echó a correr hacia su habitación. Cambio su ropa, tomo algunas cosas en un bolso y se cubrió con una gran capa de piel blanca y se dirigió a la salida más próxima del palacio, procurando que nadie la viera.**

 **Se escabullo y salió del palacio por la parte de atrás hacia el bosque –Soy una horrible persona… debo volver- se dio media vuelta y caminando hacia el palacio de nuevo.**

 **-¡Elisa!- Anna apareció corriendo hacia ella.**

 **-Anna, perdón, yo iba a…- Anna se abalanzo abrazándola.**

 **-Kai me conto todo… Elisa, escúchame, tienes que irte- Dijo la chica mirándola a los ojos.**

 **-Pero, no puedo dejarte, no puedo dejar Arendelle-**

 **-Elisa, hazlo, no te preocupes por mi… soy muy menor de edad, no podrían obligarme a casarme por ahora y si en un futuro decidieran hacerlo estoy segura que tengo más probabilidades de tomarlo mejor que tu-**

 **-Pero…- Anna la hizo callar.**

 **-Ambas sabemos que naciste para ser libre, no para vivir atada a alguien que solo te ve como una pertenencia más-**

 **-Pero tu…-**

 **-Yo siempre he sido la que fantasea con los cuentos de hadas, los príncipes y castillos, por eso creo que podría soportarlo, inclusive podría disfrutarlo- la chica de trenzas se encogió de hombros –por eso quiero que te vayas, ahora-**

 **-Anna, no quería que esto acabara así- Las hermanas se abrazaron fuertemente.**

 **-Lo se…. Tienes que irte, anda- Elisa volvió a retomar su camino inicial y corrió tan rápido como pudo.**

.

.

.

* * *

-A ella la iban a obligar a casarse- Elsa conto una vez volvió en si misma –escapo lejos-

-¿Para ese entonces ya habría conocido a Jokul?- Jack se preguntó.

-No vi nada de eso- respondió la chica.

Jack sonrió con malicia –Creo que ya sé a dónde vamos a ir ahora- levanto el báculo y lo golpeo -¿Soy el único que piensa que ese tal Bite sabe algo?, es decir, sabe de las plumas-

-Me pregunto a donde nos llevara esto- Eugene suspiro.

-Espero que a una cama, tengo sueño- comento Merida.

Jack golpeo el cayado y como era costumbre desaparecieron en un santiamén.

* * *

Nikolai: muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, en efecto, Shelby era la sirvienta.

Por fin empezamos a ver los clones y cómo interactúan, no quise darles más protagonismo por el mero hecho que es confuso ver a tantos Jacks y Elsas.

Yuya: Espero que estés bien, te mando un saludo :3

Cristina: Hola, ¿Qué tal todo?, apenas leí tu comentario corrí a ver el tráiler, ansío ver la nueva temporada.


	19. Nota del autor

Esta historia se encuentra en pausa.

Hola mis estimados amigos, ha sido un tiempo desde que nos vemos, estoy muy decepcionada de eso, me enoja que cada vez que comienzo a escribir algo se interpone, esa es la razón por la cual no he publicado con la frecuencia que me caracteriza; recuerdo que cuando comencé a escribir lo hacía como si no hubiera un mañana, eso era porque mis responsabilidades eran menos como las de ahora, escribía un capitulo al día y para el siguiente ya estaba publicándose mientras escribía el próximo. Hoy en día esos buenos tiempos han quedado en el pasado y eso me molesta mucho, por ello he decidido pausar esta historia por un tiempo indefinido, tal vez por seis meses o un año, no estoy segura, lo que si se es que ya no puedo continuar así, haciendo promesas de que esta vez seguiré escribiendo con más frecuencia, cuando la verdad es que eso no es posible.

Lamento mucho que todo pase así, me disculpo por todas las molestias ocasionadas y lo siento por todas las promesas no cumplidas. Espero encontrarme aquí pronto y volverlos a ver, si no es así, les agradezco todo el apoyo y la constancia que me han dado al seguir mis historias, aprecio eso con toda el alma. Un fuerte abrazo y hasta luego.


	20. Nos encontramos al fin

**Capítulo 19** **Nos encontramos al fin**

Rapunzel se forzó a si misma a abrir los ojos al escuchar un extraño sonido que le calaba en los tímpanos, se dio la media vuelta en suelo para ver a Eugene dormido boca arriba a un lado de ella, el chico con barba estaba profundamente dormido, tan dormido que roncaba; la chica volvió a girar para ver al resto de sus amigos dormir profundamente, Jack dormía recostando en el tronco de un árbol, verlo le trajo ciertos recuerdos así que decidió ver a Anna y Elsa dormir acorrucadas como un par de pequeñas niñas, Merdia dormía boca abajo, Astrid e Hipo dormían uno al lado del otro y Kristoff abrazaba una roca como si se tratara de un osito de peluche.

-Duerme, todavía faltan unas horas para que amanezca- la morena miro a Anna quien se había despertado, cosa que era raro en ella –ven- le hizo una seña para que ella fuera a acostarse a su lado, Rapunzel lo hizo, gateo hasta donde estaban sus primas y se acomodó, miro a Elsa.

-Pobre, nunca la había visto dormir tan profundamente- hablo susurrando.

-Lo sé, es tan raro verla así- Anna también hablo en voz muy bajita –tan vulnerable-

-Todo este tiempo haciéndose la dura… era por eso- hizo énfasis en la palabra "eso", refiriéndose a la situación en la que estaban.

-Y por eso Jack también es como es- Anna comento –pero ambos están cambiando, todos estamos cambiando- suspiro.

-Es aterrador-

-Sí, pero tal vez esta sea la única forma de arreglar "las fallas"- Anna paso los dedos por el cabello corto de su prima -Volvamos a dormir, necesitamos aprovechar los descansos- Rapunzel cerro sus ojos nuevamente y Anna también.

.

.

.

-Me pregunto dónde estamos- El grupo no tan pequeño camino en medio de los pinos y la nieve la cual era tan profunda que tenían que caminar a zancadas.

-Este lugar me parece familiar- comento Jack.

-A ti todo te parece familiar- Merida resoplo con fastidio.

-Hablo en serio, ya he estado aquí antes- Jack apresuro el paso dejando al resto atrás.

-¡Oye, ten cuidado!- Hipo fue tras su amigo.

Jack corrió mientras reía, repentinamente freno y admiro el lago congelado que se encontraba frente a el –Burgess-

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto Elsa.

-¿Burgess?, ¿no era el lugar donde naciste?- Hipo hizo memoria.

-Sí, este lago es a donde solíamos venir a buscar huevos de pascua- suspiro –vaya, que tiempos-

-Lamento romper la burbuja, pero no creo que sea el Burgess que tú conoces, se supone que estamos en otro mundo, ¿no?- Kristoff se acercó.

-No lo es- Jack empezó a sentir un nudo en la garganta al recordar algo, un trauma de su infancia, metió su mano en su bolsillo y discretamente tomo una pastilla del pequeño bote anaranjado, la metió en su boca y la trago en seco.

En la mente de él se proyectaba una y otra vez aquel recuerdo que obtuvo cuando era niño, el recuerdo que se encontraba en la primera pluma con la que tuvo contacto.

-Jokul Forsti se ahogó en este lago o algo así, realmente todavía no comprendo bien esa parte- se froto la frente.

-¿Cómo que se ahogó?- Pregunto Astrid -¿te refieres a que murió?-

-Estaba ahí, justo en medio del lago; había una pequeña niña y entonces el hielo se rompió, al volver a salir escuche la voz del Hombre de la Luna que decía "tú eres Jokul Frosti"-

-Genial, otra vez tenemos más preguntas que respuestas- Kristoff perdió el control.

-Es una larga historia, pero es bastante interesante- los chicos observaron hacia uno de los pinos, en una de las ramas se encontraba alguien observándolos.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿tú eres Bite?- Jack arqueo las cejas.

-Sí, ese es el nombre que me puso mi padre… Jack Frost- Miro al chico que aparentaba no más de 18 años, se parecía un montón a él.

-Jack no es por ser grosero ni nada, ¿pero que no has escuchado de los preservativos?, porque pareciera que tuvieras hijos regados por todo el universo- comento Eugene.

Jack lo mando a callar golpeándolo en el pecho con su puño –Tengo preguntas y no me iré hasta que las respondas-

El chico de cabello blanco giro su báculo de madera como si se tratara de un bastón –Si quisiera hacerlo, podría desaparecer en menos tiempo de lo que dura un parpadeo-

-Pero no lo haces- Anna cruzo los brazos.

-Porque no me he aburrido- el chico miro a Anna –Vienen a buscar las plumas, ¿no es asi?

-¿Cómo sabes de las plumas?- Jack pregunto con algo de temor.

Bite rio –Al ser el nieto favorito se obtienen ciertos privilegios- los miro con sus lindos ojos de cachorro, los mismos ojos de su padre –se lo que están haciendo el Hombre de la Luna y Serafina, he visto otros mundos-

-¿Por qué sabes todo eso?- Pregunto Jack.

-Ya se los dije, mi abuelo me ha contado muchas cosas- Bite los miro con seriedad –También se que si no consiguen las plumas un terrible fallo en el universo ocurrirá; no fallen, me casare en unas semanas y sería una lástima que el mundo acabara antes de eso-

-No te preocupes, nosotros tampoco planeamos morir- contesto Elsa con una sonrisa.

-Vengan conmigo, los llevare a un lugar donde podrán descansar y ahí podrán conocer a mi padre y madre, ellos podrán contarles la historia mejor-

Los muchachos se vieron y asintieron.

Bite uso un globo de nieve para transportar al grupo hasta la cabaña escondida en el bosque, una vez que llegarlo los invito a pasar –adelante, mi casa es su casa- bromeo.

-Tengo una pregunta, ¿te llamas Bite Frost, como Frostbite en inglés?- Hipo le pregunto al chico.

-Así es- hizo una mueca.

-Definitivamente, es el mejor nombre de la vida- Jack se rio.

-Sí, me gusta- comento Kristoff.

-Claro, Jack es genial poniendo nombres- una voz sarcástica se escuchó desde el segundo piso, todos miraron hacia arriba para ver al hombre rubio con alas pequeñas.

-Él es Afi- Bite señalo al rubio.

-Tu padre no va a estar feliz de ver a toda esta gente por aquí- el ángel arqueo una ceja.

-El viejo estará bien con ello cuando sepa el motivo-

-¿Bite?, ¿Quiénes son ellos?- Todos vieron a la hermosa chica de cabello y ojos castaños aparecer por el pasillo.

-Ame, pensé que estarías con mi mamá- Bite sonrió.

-Así es, ella está en la cocina junto con tu padre- la chica pensó -¿quieres que vaya por ellos?-

-Mantengamos esto en secreto por ahora- Bite beso la mejilla de la muchacha –ella es mi prometida- la presento ante todos.

-Niño, no sé qué locura has hecho esta vez… pero más te vale que tengas una buena excusa-

-¿Qué no se puede tener privacidad en esta casa?- Bite le hizo una mueca a su padre, este cubrió la cara del chico con la palma de su mano -son de otro mundo- el chico hablo como pudo.

-Creo que ya me di cuenta de eso- respondió el Jack Frost de este mundo -¿Manny sabe que están aquí?- les pregunto al grupo.

-No lo sabemos- respondió Jack.

-Lo más probable es que si lo sepa- suspiro –¿buscan las plumas?-

-Sí, aunque no hemos visto donde se supone que están-

-¿Necesitan ayuda para encontrarlas?-

Elsa miro a Jack –En realidad, creo que podemos manejar eso- toco el collar que llevaba puesto.

-Pero queremos algunas respuestas- Jack miro a su clon con seriedad.

-¿Qué clase de respuestas?- pregunto.

-¿Quién es Jack Frost?- pregunto el mismo Jack.

-¿En serio quieres saberlo?- pregunto el hombre con mirada fría.

-Jack- su esposa toco su hombro con su mano –creo que deberíamos pensarlo bien, ¿será prudente contarles esto? ¿Y si Manny no quiere?- susurro.

-La verdad, no me interesa lo que quiera Manny en cuanto a esto- respondió –pase siglos viviendo en una mentira y me hubiera gustado saber la verdad, merezco saberla- miro a su clon.

Hubo un silencio -¿Por qué no vamos a buscar las plumas mientras platicamos?- sonrió el hombre peliblanco.

.

.

.

El collar de Elsa los guio nuevamente a Burgess, llegaron hasta allá utilizando el globo de nieve, la noche había caído y las calles estaban vacías.

El grupo de chicos caminaba en silencio acompañados por la Elsa y Jack de este mundo, Bite había sido obligado a quedarse en casa con Afi.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto el Jack Frost peliblanco al castaño.

"Que pregunta más estúpida", pensó Jack en su mente –Jack Frost, como tú- dijo como si se tratara de algo obvio.

-¿En serio?, no te pareces a mí- soltó una pequeña carcajada –te pareces a Jackson-

Jack se detuvo en seco al escuchar esto -¿Quién es Jackson?- pregunto confundido.

-Espero que estés haciendo lo correcto- la Elsa de este mundo le recordó a su esposo con una mirada juzgadora.

-Tranquila Copo de Nieve-le sonrió –tengo la impresión de que estos chicos ya no se asustan con nada- volvió a reír –Cuando Bite nos contó lo de los otros mundos casi voy a arrancarle la cabeza a mi padre, pero no estaba en este mundo, hace mucho tiempo que no lo vemos-

-¿Tanta fue la sorpresa?- Pregunto Elsa.

Su clon sonrió –yo entre en shock, no hable por una semana- se abrazó a si misma –fue algo duro de procesar-

-Así es- Jack le tomo la mano a su mujer –pero ustedes parece que lo están tomando muy bien-

El grupo comenzó a hacer comentarios respecto a eso, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo.

Kristoff silbo para callarlos a todos -Nos estamos desviando del tema, por favor ya hablen, la tensión me está matando-

-Jackson Overland era un chico que vivió hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en la época de la colonización para ser exactos- finalmente hablo –era exactamente como tú, cabello y ojos marrones- señalo a Jack.

-¿A si?- pregunto este.

-Sí, vivía junto con sus padres y su hermana, Emma- sonrió al recordar a la niña –murió ahogado, cuando era muy joven, lo hizo por salvar a alguien-

Todos quedaron estupefactos –Murió salvando a su hermana— Jack intuyo.

-El Hombre de la Luna vio cuando paso esto, así que decidió "revivirlo" para convertirlo en su hijo- suspiro –Él y Serafina lo trajeron de vuelta a la vida, pero ya no como Jackson Overland; es decir, se parecía y tenía muchos aspectos de él, pero ya no era el mismo—

-¿Era Jack Frost?-

-Sí, un pobre y miserable espíritu sin recuerdos, invisible ante el mundo y obligado a vivir en soledad- dijo con voz quebrada.

.

.

.

Hipo y Eugene empujaron la pesada puerta del cementerio, la cual rechino –Este es el momento donde un asesino en serie viene y nos mata a todos- comento Merida.

-Tranquila, podemos defendernos fácilmente de todo eso- la Elsa de este mundo hizo un movimiento con sus manos y creo un obre de luz azul para poder ver en la oscuridad.

-Es por ahí- la otra Elsa señalo el camino a donde estaba la pluma.

-Creo que ya sé dónde está- el hombre peliblanco señalo la tumba antigua donde se encontraba grabado su antiguo nombre.

-Ahí está- Hipo señalo la pluma rosa.

Elsa suspiro y sin pensarlo mucho la tomo.

 _ **The snow glows white on the mountain tonight**_

 _ **Not a footprint to be seen**_

 _ **A kingdom of isolation**_

 _ **And it looks like I'm the queen**_

 _ **The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**_

 _ **Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried**_

 _ **Don't let them in, don't let them see**_

 _ **Be the good girl you always have to be**_

 _ **Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**_

 _ **Well, now they know**_

 _ **Let it go, let it go**_

-¿Escape a una montaña?- Elsa miro a su clon de este mundo –No lo entiendo-

-Creo que es tu turno de contar tu historia, Copo de Nieve- Jack le hablo con cariño.

-Bueno, mi abuelo tuvo problemas con un hechicero que maldijo a nuestra familia, conjuro que cuando las hijas de mi abuelo tuvieran sus propios hijos estas morirán antes de dar a luz por alguna misteriosa enfermedad, así que él hizo un trato con la Luna y el Sol, es decir, con el Hombre de la Luna y su hermano- Elsa relato –ambos dejaron caer una gota de luz de luna y sol que salvaron a mi madre y su hermana, la madre de Rapunzel, y a nosotras dos; eso fue lo que hizo que naciéramos con poderes mágicos, yo congelo cosas y Rapunzel… las curaba-recordó con tristeza a su prima-

-¿Las curaba?- pregunto Eugene -¿Ya no lo hace?-

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que… ella murió hace algún tiempo- dijo con voz triste.

-Wow- Rapunzel no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a esa revelación.

-¿Y qué hay de mí, sigo viviendo en este mundo?- Anna pregunto con curiosidad.

-¿Anna?, claro que sigue viva, hasta tiene nietos- Jack respondió.

-¿Nietos?, ¿soy una anciana?- pregunto confusa.

-Supongo- Elsa se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y ustedes son jóvenes?-

-Claro que sí, yo soy un espíritu y Elsa es inmortal, también lo son Bite y Amelia- Jack lo dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

-¿Por qué nosotros no podemos vivir para siempre?- Pregunto Kristoff.

-Sí, creo que me parece algo injusto- Hipo comento -¿a caso es una clase de sorteo?-

-¿Qué?, no- Jack se rio –las cosas no funcionan así-

-Yo también morí una vez- Elsa comento con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿A si?, ¿Por qué?- pregunto su clon curiosa.

-Cuando nació Bite, no soporte el parto-

-¿Y te revivieron como a Jack?- pregunto Astrid.

-No, reencarne gracias a Madre Naturaleza-

-Esto es muy confuso- Rapunzel rodo los ojos.

-¿Y si seguimos buscando la pluma que falta?- el Jack de cabello castaño intento calmar la situación metiendo otro tema.

.

.

.

-Rayos, que coincidencia- el collar los había guiado hasta el lejano reino de Corona, el cual estaba iluminado con miles de linternas las cuales se elevaban por los cielos.

-¿Dices que esto alguna vez fue mi reino?- la boca de Rapunzel casi cae abierta.

-Sí, ahora es de su hija, Alicia- Elsa miro a Eugene y Rapunzel.

-Esto es maravilloso- Anna, al igual que el resto se encontraban maravillados con el espectáculo de linternas flotantes que danzaban.

-Es el festival de las linternas- Elsa sonrió –se celebra cada año en honor a la princesa perdida-

-¿Quién es la princesa perdida?- pregunto Rapunzel.

-Mi prima, Rapunzel- Elsa tomo una linterna en sus manos la observo –cuando ella era una bebé la secuestraron, debido a que una bruja quería utilizar sus poderes para mantenerse joven para siempre y no morir, ella vivió encerrada en una torre hasta los 18 años; fue salvada por su esposo Eugene, quien le corto su cabello para que la mujer no pudiera seguir explotándola y la dejara ir, casi muere pero por un milagro los pocos poderes que le quedaban a ella le ayudaron a salvarlo y finalmente pudo regresar a casa con sus padres-

-Ella también nos ayudó a salvar a Bite- Jack recordó –cuando nació murió minutos después que Elsa, pero pude utilizar una de sus lágrimas para poder revivirlo-

-¿Esa es la supuesta vida que debí de haber llevado?- Rapunzel se puso a reflexionar respecto a todo lo que acababa de escuchar –vivir encerrada en una torre siendo utilizada por una malvada bruja…-la historia no le agrado del todo.

-Aquí está la pluma- Elsa le mostro la linterna flotante a Jack, dentro en su interior no había ninguna llama de fuego, más bien era la luz que emitía una pluma azul.

-Esto fue sencillo- Jack se alegró de que esta vez haya sido más fácil encontrar las plumas que en Selene.

-Hemos tenido suerte, yo creo- Hipo sonrió.

Jack tomo la pluma y se quedó fuera de si por unos segundos hasta que volvió a reaccionar cuando su rostro se puso rojo.

-¿Estas bien?- Astrid le pregunto a su amigo de ojos castaños.

-Sí-Jack asintió con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué viste esta ves?- pregunto Merdia.

-Oh… nada importante- Jack desvió la mirada.

-Creo que vio algo que no debía ver- El Jack peliblanco le murmuro a su esposa al oído con una sonrisa pícara.

Elsa cubrió su risa con una mano –Creo que si-

-¡Rapunzel!- Eugene grito, esto ocasionó que todos se pusieran en alerta -¿Qué estás haciendo?- la chica de cabello corto había aprovechado la situación para escabullirse del grupo y tomar un bote que se encontraba a la orilla del lago inmenso, ella estaba remando ya un poco apartada de la orilla.

-¡Iré al castillo a buscar más sobre mí!- grito con furia.

-¡No puedes hacer eso, está muy lejos y es peligroso que vayas sola!- Anna intento hacerla entrar en razón.

-¡Vuelve aquí!- Eugene molesto se adentró al agua tratando de detenerla, pero el Jack Frost de este mundo lo detuvo con una mano en su hombro.

-¡Lo siento pero no me van a detener!- la chica comenzó a remar con más fuerza a pesar de que ya estaba agotada.

-Voy a ir por ella- Eugene miro al hombre que lo sostenía.

-Tranquilo, hay una mejor forma- lo jalo fuera del agua con cuidado –vayamos con ella- sonrió mientras pisaba el agua congelándola instantáneamente.

-Vengan detrás de nosotros, niños- La mujer rubia sonrió mientras seguía a su esposo.

-¿Sera seguro?- pregunto Astrid insegura.

-Yo iré primero- Jack con cuidado puso los pies sobre el hielo, se resbalo un poco pero logro mantenerse en pie –esta resbaloso, con cuidado- extendió su mano para ayudar a Anna, el resto del grupo los siguió.

Avanzaron caminando hasta alcanzar a la pobre Rapunzel que remaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Lo siento- Jack Frost soltó una carcajada mientras congelaba el agua alrededor del bote impidiendo que siguiera avanzando.

-¡Jack!- Elsa le dio un codazo, en seguida le ayudo a Rapunzel a bajar del bote, ella a regañadientes acepto seguir con el grupo ya que no le quedaba de otra.

-Sabes, si nos hubieras dicho, hubiéramos aceptado ir contigo- Eugene regaño a Rapunzel –no era necesario tanto drama- se encogió de hombros.

-Quería ir sola- la chica respondió cortante.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el chico con barba –a mí también me gustaría saber más de lo que supuestamente debí de haber sido-

-Exactamente por eso quería venir sola- ella dijo –si estás tú, lo hará más incómodo-

-Entiendo- Eugene se limitó a responder.

El grupo finalmente llego hasta el castillo -¿Cómo entraremos?- pregunto Kristoff.

-Podríamos pedir que nos dejen entrar- sugirió Rapunzel.

-Armaríamos un gran escándalo- Jack Frost la miro –te reconocerían como la princesa perdida-

-¿Entonces?- Rapunzel se cruzó de brazos.

-No lo sé, podríamos armar una gran escalera de hielo- sugirió el hombre peliblanco.

-Oh podríamos simplemente utilizar el globo de nieve para teletransportarnos a todos- sugirió la mujer rubia.

-Eres increíble- Su esposo la adulo con cariño –ahora recuerdo porque me case contigo-

Todos aparecieron torpemente en el interior del castillo –Quítense de encima- Hipo les grito a todos ya que él había quedado debajo de todos.

Una vez que todos recuperaron la compostura se dieron cuenta de que alguien los observaba -¿Mamá?- vieron a la mujer de cabello castaño.

-¿Te refieres a mí?- Rapunzel pregunto confundida al notar que era a ella a quien veía.

-¿No eres mi padre?- la mujer con ojos tristes miro a Eugene.

El chico negó la cabeza con mucha lastima –No lo somos, lo siento-

-¿Alicia?- Elsa y Jack Frost de este mundo sonrieron al recordar a aquella niña que conocieron aquel día.

-¿Ustedes si son mis tíos?, ¿Elsa y Jack?- pregunto confundida.

-Sí, lo somos- Elsa respondió.

.

.

.

Después de unas breves explicaciones, la reina Alicia los guio a uno de los salones del palacio en donde al entrar se encontraron con cientos de retratos que pertenecían a todos los que habían gobernado Corona.

-Esos son mis padres- Rapunzel sonrió al reconocer los rostros de sus padres plasmados en una de las pinturas.

-Así es, el abuelo y la abuela, ella era hermana de la madre de Elsa y Anna de Arendelle- explico Alicia.

La chica de cabello cortó dirigió su mirada a otra de las pinturas, Eugene hizo lo mismo, ambos se pararon frente a la pintura de ambos.

-Vaya- Eugene no alcanzo a articular alguna otra palabra cuando se vio a si mismo portando la corona de oro junto a Rapunzel.

-Mis padres se conocieron cuando mi madre cumplió dieciocho, ella había sido secuestrada por una mujer que la utilizaba y mi padre la salvo- sonrió –se sacrificó a sí mismo para poder liberarla, pero milagrosamente los poderes de mi madre que todavía quedaban en su interior, a pesar de ya no tener su cabellera, lo salvaron a él de la muerte-

-¿Yo hice eso?- Eugene se preguntó a sí mismo, había conocido a Rapunzel desde siempre y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella, ¿pero sacrificarse por amor?, no estaba muy seguro de eso, pero la idea no se descartaba de su cabeza –tal vez- murmuro para él.

-Mi padre era un huérfano que se dedicaba a robar, gracias a que robo una corona conoció a mi madre-

-¿Y después de todo eso?, ¿nos casamos, tuvimos hijos y vivimos felices por siempre?- la chica cuestiono -¿Cómo un cuento de hadas?-

-¿Qué tiene de malo eso?- Jack Frost la miro un poco molesto.

-Los cuentos de hadas no existen- Rapunzel comento.

-Claro que no- replico el hombre -¿Qué no lo escuchaste?, todos nosotros pasamos por cosas difíciles antes de poder tener un "final feliz", tuvimos que sufrir para obtener la felicidad que tenemos ahora- exhalo frustrado –la felicidad no es gratuita-

Estas palabras hicieron que la chica enmudeciera, en parte el hombre tenía razón, pero en su corazón no podía dejar de sentir lo que sentía ahora.

-Yo entiendo cómo te sientes- la mujer rubia de vestido cola de sirena le sonrió –entiendo cómo se sienten todos ustedes. Un día llega alguien y les dice que la vida que llevan ahora no es la que se supone que deben de llevar, es un poco cruel- a pesar de la sonrisa sus ojos denotaban tristeza y pena.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos- Elsa miro a Jack, este convirtió su anillo en el báculo.

-Lo mejor es no demorarnos tanto tiempo en un solo lugar- miro a su clon –muchas gracias por la ayuda y por contarnos más sobre ustedes-

Jack Frost le extendió la mano para despedirse y el chico la tomo, el hombre peliblanco se acercó a él y le susurró al oído –Sé que ahora mismo te parece una locura lo de Elsa y tu- sonrió –pero cambiaras de opinión y lo harás por ti mismo, no porque te lo diga yo o alguien más- los ojos castaños del joven se abrieron y se sonrojo.

-Uh, como sea, muchas gracias por todo- trago saliva nerviosamente.

-Agradézcanle a Bite de nuestra parte- Elsa se despidió con la mano.

-Nos vemos- Todo el mundo se despidió mientras Jack abría el portal para llevarlos al siguiente mundo.

-Que agradables sujetos- Comento Kristoff con una sonrisa, había disfrutado un poco de este mundo.

.

.

.

 **Bueno, se acaba de estrenar Como entrenar a tu dragón 3 y por si fuera poco se ha lanzado hace unas horas el tráiler oficial de Frozen 2, me encuentro un poco asustada respecto al tráiler… será el fin del Jelsa? Así que me he decidido a terminar la historia lo más pronto posible antes de que nuestros sueños y esperanzas sean destruidos.**

 **Por otra parte quede enamorada con Como entrenar a tu dragón 3, me fascino y me inspiro.**

 **Saludos a todo el mundo y lamento toda la espera.**


	21. Cuídate

**Capítulo 20** **Cuídate, volveré pronto**

-¡Jack!- todos gritaron al sentir repentinamente el agua fría que los empapaba.

-Lo siento- Jack se disculpó mientras se apoyaba en el báculo para salir del lago.

-¡Amigo, tienes que practicar tus entradas!- Eugene lo regaño.

-Oh, vamos, necesitabas un baño- Jack se carcajeo de su propio chiste.

-Pero hace frio, nos congelaremos, idiota- Elsa estaba molesta.

-Miren, ahí hay una cabaña- señalo Astrid la desolada estructura que prevalecía duras a penas entre los árboles.

-Me pregunto por qué siempre encontramos cabañas aterradoras en medio de la nada- comento Eugene.

El grupo camino hacia la cabaña, Jack fue el primero en entrar, se encontraron con que la estructura estaba muy deteriorada pero les serviría por una noche, en el interior incluso había algunas pieles las cuales, después de quitarles el polvo, les sirvió para arroparse en la noche fría.

Colgaron sus ropas afuera cerca de una fogata para secarlas así que se encontraban bastante descubiertos.

-¿Todo bien aquí adentro?- Jack le pregunto a las chicas, quienes esperaban adentro a que su ropa se secara.

-Estamos bien, solo no miren- Anna les grito a los chicos que se encontraban afuera semidesnudos congelándose.

-¿Dónde está la igualdad de género en esto?- Eugene castañeaba los dientes a causa del frio.

-¡Tenemos frio!- Merida les grito.

-¡Nosotros también!- protesto Kristoff.

-Tranquilos, nuestra ropa casi se seca- Jack palpo la tela de su sudadera para ver qué tan húmeda estaba.

-Oye, Hipo- Kristoff llamo la atención del chico de ojos verdes -¿todo bien?-

Hipo se encontraba pensando y no había dicho nada desde que habían llegado –Uh, sí- contesto cortante.

-No has dicho nada de nada- Jack se colocó a su lado.

-Lo siento- sonrió un poco y después volvió a sus pensamientos. Jack miro al resto de los chicos y se encogieron de hombros sin saber que sucedía con su amigo.

Después de vestirse todos se encontraban durmiendo dentro de la cabaña, el sueño los había vencido y habían caído rendidos ante los brazos de Morfeo, nadie se dio cuenta cuando el grupo de individuos entro silenciosamente en la cabaña, una extraña figura cuyo rostro se encontraba oculto por un casco observo muy de cerca a Hipo.

Jack, quien a diferencia de los demás, tenía el sueño poco pesado, abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir unos pasos frente a él; al principio pensó que se trataba de sus amigos, pero al despabilarse un poco más del sueño comprendió de que se trataban de desconocidos. Rápidamente se apresuró a convertir su cayado y con un movimiento rápido apunto la parte cortante de la media luna hacia el cuello de la persona que estaba frente a él, este movimiento repentino hizo que todo el mundo se despertara.

-¡Jack!- Elsa grito asustada.

La misteriosa persona que observaba a Hipo reacciono al ver la amenaza de Jack hacia uno de sus acompañantes, inmediatamente saco el mango de una espada que después de unos segundos comenzó a arder en llamas.

-¡Aléjense o le rebano el cuello a su amigo!- acerco el báculo hacia su rehén.

Una voz masculina salió del sujeto con la espada de fuego –Tranquilo Jacky- guardo su espada y se quitó el yelmo revelando a un Hipo mayor.

-Suéltala- Hipo adulto miro a Jack con una sonrisa.

-No me digas que es…- Jack pensó un poco.

-Sí, soy yo, tonto- una voz parecida a la de Astrid se escuchó debajo del yelmo de la persona que sujetaba por el cuello.

-Oh, genial, solo esto faltaba- la Astrid joven hizo una mueca –bueno, creo que es nuestro turno- miro a Hipo quien se encontraba impactado por lo que sucedía.

.

.

.

-¡Buenos días!- después del encuentro de la noche, el grupo había sido llevado a la aldea de Berk, la cual no estaba muy lejos del lugar donde habían estado, Hipo les dio una cabaña para que todos pudieran seguir descansando y a la mañana siguiente se apareció con ropas para todos.

-Espero hayan dormido bien- Astrid le entrego ropa a las chicas, incluyendo a su clon.

-Creo que si- comento la joven Astrid.

-Cámbiense de ropa y después pueden venir a desayunar al comedor- señalo la gran cabaña que se encontraba debajo de la colina –el especial de hoy es anguila con huevos revueltos, se los recomiendo totalmente, solo intenten no vomitar- bromeo como solo Hipo lo haría.

-Gracias- Jack hizo una mueca de asco.

-Después de eso, necesitamos respuestas, si no les molesta-

-Creo que nosotros también necesitamos algunas- Jack sonrió nervioso.

.

.

.

-¿Y bien?- Jack y Elsa se apresuraron a comer para poder salir antes que todos y aprovechar para revisar donde se encontraban las plumas.

-Estoy tratando- Elsa intentaba hacer que el collar funcionara pero estaba tardando mucho.

-¿Esto significa que no hay ninguna pluma aquí?-

-No es eso- exhalo profundamente y finalmente logro crear el obre de luz –Bien, ahora muéstranos donde están- el obre de luz comenzó a avanzar guiándolos hasta la orilla de la playa, se detuvo por unos segundos y salió disparado a una gran velocidad rumbo al océano.

-Rayos- Jack maldijo –creo que significa que está cruzando el océano-

-Estados Unidos se encuentra hacia allá- ambos voltearon a ver a al Hipo adulto que los observaba.

-¿Existe Estados Unidos en este mundo?- Elsa le pregunto.

-Claro, es un país muy extraño- comento el hombre.

-¿Lo conoce?- Jack le pregunto.

-Sí, ahí estudie la High School e incluso fui a la universidad-

Ambos chicos se miraron confundidos -¿La universidad?-

-Sí, que sea un vikingo no quiere decir que no tenga estudios-

-¿Qué clase de mundo es este?- Elsa se dijo a sí misma.

-¿Este mundo?- Hipo pregunto -¿a qué se refieren con eso?-

-Somos viajeros, vamos viajando entre mundos en busca de algo-

El hombre los miro y suspiro –Bueno, cualquier cosa es posible- se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo al no saber que decir –Como sea, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar, solo díganlo-

-Pues, aparentemente necesitamos ir a Estados Unidos- dijo Jack –Y no tenemos medios para llegar-

-Ya veo, déjenmelo a mí- sonrió –vayamos con el resto de sus amigos-

Los tres se encontraron con el resto de los adolescentes que faltaban, iban acompañados por la Astrid de aquel mundo.

-Así que Berk está a 12 días al norte de Calvario y algunos grados al sur de Muere de Frío, sobre el meridiano de la Tristeza- Kristoff miro a la rubia de armadura azul con una cara extraña.

-Aquí estamos- la chica le dio una oveja al rubio.

-¿Y yo para que quiero esto?- pregunto confundido.

-La trasquilaremos- la chica sonrió.

-Lo siento por ti amiga- Kristoff la miro con pena.

-No seas idiota, le vuelve a crecer- Merida le dio un golpe en la nuca.

-¿No es lindo?- Astrid miro a su prometido –saber que incluso en otros mundos todos somos amigos-

-¿Nos conocemos aquí?- Eugene pregunto.

-Sí, nos conocimos en la escuela- contesto.

-¿Y dónde estamos?- pregunto Anna.

-Pues…- Hipo se encogió de hombros –en sus casas supongo, cada quien vive en distintos lugares-

-¿Te refieres a Arendelle?- Pregunto Elsa.

-Ahí viven Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, Jack y su hija- aclaro Astrid.

-Ugh- Elsa rodo los ojos al escuchar esto último.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?- Pregunto Merida con emoción.

-No muy lejos de aquí, en DunBroch- Hipo señalo un punto entre las montañas –hacia allá-

El joven Hipo se quedó mirando a su clon adulto, no podía dejar de ver la prótesis de su pierna –No importa cuánto la mires, no crecerá, ya lo intente- bromeo el hombre con el chico.

-Perdón, es que…- fue las primeras palabras que dijo desde que habían llegado.

-La perdí cuando era más joven que tu- recordó aquel accidente.

-Debe de ser difícil…- Hipo sintió pena por sí mismo.

-En realidad, no tanto- sonrió –se la debía a Chimuelo, por haberle hecho perder la mitad de su cola-

-¿Chimuelo?- Hipo pregunto confuso -¿también tienes un gato?-

Hipo y Astrid se miraron confundidos -¿Gato?- Hipo se rasco la cabeza confundido.

.

.

.

-¡Oh por Dios!- Anna grito despavorida al ver al enorme dragón negro que se aproximaba corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡A un lado!- Jack transformo su cayado tratando de proteger a sus amigos.

-¡No!- El hombre con armadura negra levanto sus manos para parar a Jack –tranquilos, lo asustaran-

-Más bien él nos asusta- Eugene chillo.

-Hola amigo- el dragón se detuvo en seco al ver a los dos Hipo y Astrid, puso una cara de confusión –hey, somos nosotros- la pareja se acercó y lo acariciaron como si se tratara de cualquier otra mascota.

-¿Cómo es esto posible?, ¿desde cuándo existen los dragones?- pregunto Jack.

-¿No existen de dónde vienen?- Astrid pregunto mientras Chimuelo la lamia –Aquí hay miles, pero todos se han ido, es época de reproducción y se van por unos días-

-¿Y por qué no se va el también?- Pregunto la otra Astrid.

-Es el último furia nocturna- respondió Hipo con tristeza.

-Qué triste- Anna se atrevió a acariciar al dragón –ha de sentirse algo solo-

-Mientras este aquí, nunca lo estará- Hipo le sonrió a la chica de trenzas –De hecho, es bueno que este aquí, porque así es como llegaremos a donde quieren ir-

-No creo que él nos pueda llevar a todos- dijo Rapunzel.

-Vengan conmigo- Astrid les hizo una seña con la mano para que la siguieran, los llevo a todos a una especie de establo grande –aquí es donde están los dragones más jóvenes, como aun no tienen la madurez suficiente no se van en estas épocas, por suerte son lo suficientemente grandes como para montarlos- la rubia les entrego una silla de montar a cada uno.

-Escojan a su dragón, pero recuerden que antes de poder montar uno deben de conectarse con él- Hipo le ayudo a Astrid –después de todo montar a un dragón no es cualquier cosa, ellos deben de confiar en ti y tu en ellos-

-Yo digo que primero vaya Kristoff- Jack le dio un empujón al rubio fornido.

-Busca el que quieras- Hipo le dio su aprobación.

-Pues…- Kristoff recorrió el pasillo largo en busca de algún dragón que le pareciera no tan temible, se detuvo al ver al dragón de manos cortas y color llamativo -¿Qué hay de este?, no se ve tan temible-

-Albañilero- Hipo se acercó –ven, te mostrare como hacerlo, cada dragón tiene su forma de ser entrenado-

-Yo quiero este- Elsa señalo a un Garratrueno.

-Este es perfecto para mí- Jack se rio al ver al dragón de hielo.

-Es un Groncicle- Astrid adulta ayudo a Jack con aquel dragón.

-Este es genial, sus alas son muy largas- Merida se emocionó al ver al dragón marrón con alas grandes.

-Corta leña, ten cuidado con ese- Hipo le advirtió pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más Merida ya estaba acariciándolo.

-Este es tierno- Anna miro al dragón purpura.

-Es un Clavagarras, me recuerda a ti- Hipo se rio.

-Este es bueno para ti- Astrid le mostro a Eugene un dragón –Un Gronckle, son fáciles de montar—

-¿Y qué hay de mí?- pregunto Rapunzel.

-Este es parecido a Gronckle- señalo a otro dragón -Eructcálido-

Rapunzel hizo un gesto nervioso –Vaya nombre-

-Tu puedes venir conmigo y Tormenta- Astrid le sonrió a su yo más joven.

-Eso suena genial- ambas se sonrieron.

-Y tú puedes venir conmigo y Chimuelo- Hipo hizo un espacio en su silla de montar para el chico.

.

.

.

-¿Todos van bien?- Astrid miro atrás para ver al grupo de jinetes novatos aferrarse con miedo a las riendas de la silla de montar.

-Esto es fantástico- Merida se veía muy cómoda volando en aquel dragón de alas grandes.

-Oye, ¿quieres ver algo genial?- Hipo le pregunto al chico que lo acompañaba.

-¿Uh, que cosa?- pregunto el Hipo más joven.

-Sostente con fuerza- le pidió el hombre –Chimuelo, mostrémosle a estos chicos lo que es velocidad- le dio una palmada al dragón en la cabeza y este comprendió, repentinamente Hipo sintió como su cuerpo casi salía volando por la repentina velocidad que habían ganado.

-¡Vamos a morir!- grito con miedo.

Hipo adulto solo se rio ante la reacción del joven.

Después de volar casi medio día se detuvieron a descansar por la noche.

-Continuaremos en la mañana- Hipo le comento a Jack –los dragones y nosotros necesitamos descansar-

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?-

-Claro- Hipo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que ocurre contigo?- señalo a su amigo quien se encontraba apartado del grupo sentado en una roca.

El hombre suspiro pensando –Sí, quiere decir algo, algo que lleva pensando mucho tiempo-

-¿Y por qué no lo dice?, Hipo siempre nos cuenta todo-

-Está esperando el momento apropiado- le dio una palmada en el hombro.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron temprano para continuar con el viaje y después de unas horas más de viaje, finalmente llegaron a donde necesitaban llegar.

-¿Dónde estaremos?- pregunto Elsa.

-Kartis City- dijo Hipo al reconocer al Cloud Tower.

-Es verdad, es la Cloud Tower- Anna señalo la estructura a lo lejos.

-Elsa- Jack miro a la chica y esta asintió comprendiendo, volvió a crear el obre de luz que los guio hacia la escuela de Disney.

-Está ahí adentro- todos se apuraron a entrar a la escuela –está cerrada- dijo Jack al ver la puerta con candado.

-Chimuelo- Hipo llamo al dragón –un pequeño disparo, por favor- el dragón obedeció soltando una pequeña bola de fuego purpura que acabo con el candado.

-Adelante- Eugene abrió las puertas y el grupo pudo entrar, siguieron al obre por el pasillo hasta llegar a un casillero.

-¡La pluma se encontraba ahí!- Elsa no podía creer que un objeto tan importante terminara en un lugar como este.

-Este fue el casillero de Jack por un tiempo cuando estudiábamos aquí, todavía recuerdo la contraseña- Astrid se apresuró a poner la combinación que abriría el casillero –Listo- dijo al ver como se abría.

-Increíble- Elsa vio como la pluma rosada brillaba iluminando el interior del casillero, con una sonrisa de alivio la tomo.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Poco a poco Elsa abrió los ojos, no vio nada más que oscuridad, con su mano aparto lo que la estaba cubriendo, pudo sentir que se trataba de algo cálido. Lo primero que vio fue una fogata y después se encontró con una persona que la miraba fijamente.**_

 _ **-¿Quién…?- Ella intento hablar pero se calló al ver a la persona ponerse de pie**_

 _ **-Has despertado- Observo con detalle al chico de cabello blanco, ojos azules; vestido con camisa de resaque con cuello alto, pantalones azules, una banda que se ajustaba a su dorso y andaba descalzo.**_

 _ **-¿Tú me salvaste?- Pregunto sin poder creerlo, el chico solo bajo la mirada -¿Cuál es tu nombre?-**_

 _ **-Frost-**_

 _ **Observo la capa de piel blanca y una chaqueta azul con botones con el emblema de la luna –Jokul Frosti- Dijo susurrando, el peliblanco abrió los ojos sorprendido.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo…?- Jokul no entendía cómo es que se había dado cuenta**_

 _ **-Los botones y el báculo- Jokul miro el báculo con forma de luna menguante color plateado.**_

 _ **-Idiota…es decir, yo soy el idiota-Dijo él.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué me salvaste?, ¿que no se supone que los inmortales no deben de intervenir con los mortales?-**_

 _ **-No lo sé- Jokul respondió –Tu eres de la familia real, ¿no es así?-**_

 _ **-¿Cómo…?-**_

 _ **-La capa de piel, tiene el emblema- Jokul señalo el emblema dorado con el símbolo de una flor**_

 _ **-Estúpidos emblemas- Jokul al escuchar esto su semblante cambio de serio a alegre, rio mostrando sus perfectos y brillantes dientes.**_

 _ **-Vaya, una princesa que maldice, interesante-**_

 _ **-Perdón-**_

 _ **-Dime, Copo de Nieve, ¿Cómo terminaste en las montañas?- El chico se puso de cuclillas y se movió un poco más cerca de ella para escuchar su historia**_

– _ **Eso no es asunto tuyo- Dijo con miedo.**_

– _ **Lo siento- vio como el rostro de Jokul se volvía serio nuevamente.**_

 _ **-Está bien, lo entiendo, es algo muy personal- él sonrió.**_

 _ **-Por favor, no le vayas a decir a nadie que me rescataste-**_

 _ **-Descuida, no diré nada si tú no dices nada-**_

 _ **-Es un trato…-**_

 _ **Las voces se desvanecieron como si se tratara del eco.**_

-Rayos- Elsa volvió en sí, se froto los ojos ya que sintió como las lágrimas se empezaban a formar.

-¿Todo bien?- Anna le pregunto a su hermana.

-Sí- ella trato de recuperar la compostura.

-¿Qué viste?- Jack le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Vi cuando Jokul y Elisa se conocieron- todos notaron como sus ojos se veían vidriosos –fue extraño, se sintió más intenso que el resto de los recuerdos que hemos recuperado- la chica suspiro.

-¿Era algo triste?- le pregunto Rapunzel.

-No, la situación era normal pero…- Suspiro –Busquemos la otra pluma- ella cambio repentinamente el tema.

-Me pregunto a donde nos llevara ahora- el obre de luz los volvió a guiar cruzando por el Océano, pero esta vez a un lugar que se les hacía ya muy conocido, el reino de Arendelle.

-Va al palacio- Anna señalo el obre que entraba por una de las ventanas.

-Vamos- Jack hizo que su dragón descendiera, dio un salto entrando por la ventana abierta y ayudo a los demás a entrar.

-¿A dónde se fue?- pregunto Elsa.

-Lo perdí de vista- admitió Jack.

-¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?- una de las puertas se abrió, por esta cruzo el Jack Frost de este mundo -¿Quiénes son?- levanto su cayado a modo de amenaza -¿Qué era esa bola de luz que me toco, una clase de hechizo?-

-Jack, tranquilo- El Hipo adulto se acercó a su amigo, ambos se saludaron –hace un tiempo que no nos vemos-

-Así es- Jack le sonrió -¿Cómo han estado?- abrazo a la Astrid adulta.

-Pues hicimos un par de amigos nuevos- la chica señalo al grupo.

-Vaya, que amigos más interesantes han conseguido- se apoyó en el cayado mirándolos -¿Tú no eres Jackson?- señalo al chico de cabello castaño.

-No, soy tu, pero de otro mundo- le seguía resultando raro hablarse a sí mismo –estamos viajando tratando de conseguir algo-

-¿Qué cosa buscan?- pregunto el espíritu.

-Una pluma con un diseño azul- Jack lo miro esperando que entendiera de lo que estaba hablando –el obre apunta a que tú la tienes-

El Jack Frost de ese mundo hizo memoria y recordó algo importante –Una vez abrí un libro y dentro me encontré una pluma como la que describes… al tocarla sucedió algo muy extraño- recordó aquel momento.

-¿Viste algo?- Jack le pregunto curioso -¿Cómo un recuerdo que no es tuyo?-

El asintió -¡Sí!, exactamente eso paso- recordó algo mas –Después de ver eso la pluma había desaparecido-

-La absorbió- Elsa le dijo a Jack.

Jack suspiro –Sí, creo que así es- pensó –¿Qué se hará en casos así?-

El otro Jack se rasco la barbilla –No sé cómo ayudarte con eso pero… se de alguien que si podría-

-¿Estás pensando en los Trolls?- Hipo le pregunto a su amigo.

-Sí, Gran Papi podrá ayudar- miro a su clon -¿Cómo llegaron aquí?-

-Volando en dragón- Hipo contesto su duda.

-Genial, iremos volando- dio un gran brinco por la ventana.

-¡Oye, espéranos!- Hipo y Astrid corrieron tras de él, silbaron llamando a sus dragones y montaron en ellos rápidamente; el resto del grupo hizo lo mismo.

-¡El último en llegar es un huevo de pascua podrido!- Jack se sorprendió de las habilidades de su clon, no se imaginaba a si mismo manejando esa clase de poderes, parecía algo muy difícil.

En cuestión de minutos llegaron a donde vivían los Trolls, en medio del bosque.

-Gran Papi- Jack le hablo a un montón de rocas –Necesito tu ayuda-

-Uh, ¿le está hablando a las rocas?- Merida arqueo una ceja.

-Creo que enloqueció- Comento Kristoff.

Jack se rio –No puedo creer que no reconozcas a tu familia-

Las rocas comenzaron a rodar frente a Jack y se transformaron en pequeños seres extraños.

-Wow- Anna se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Qué sucede muchacho?- pregunto un Troll de aspecto muy maduro.

-Este grupo de chicos dicen provenir de otro mundo, están buscando unas plumas y aparentemente yo tengo una de esas- Explico el peliblanco -¿hay alguna manera de extraerla de mí y dárselas?-

-¿Esas plumas de las que hablan son mágicas?- todos asintieron.

-Se tratan de recuerdos- Elsa aclaro.

-¿Recuerdos, eh?- el Troll anciano se quedó pensativo –los recuerdos no son fáciles de extraer pero ya lo he hecho con la hermana de la reina cuando era una niña-

-¿Qué?, aguarde- Anna levanto la voz -¿a qué se refiere con eso?-

-Cuando la reina y la princesa eran pequeñas hubo un accidente con los poderes de Elsa- el anciano conto la historia –la reina Elsa había lastimado a su hermana por accidente jugando y congelo su cabeza, sus padres la trajeron aquí para que yo les ayudara, pude descongelarla quitándole los recuerdos de la magia de Elsa-

-¿Yo lastime a Anna?- Elsa se empezó a tener miedo –eso explica aquel recuerdo- a su mente vino el primer recuerdo de la primera pluma que toco.

-Elsa tenía problemas controlando su magia- Jack le dijo a la rubia -¿tú no los tienes?-

-No tengo poderes como ella-

-Ya veo- Jack le sonrió –No te culpes por lo sucedido, sé que a Anna no le gustaría eso- miro a la chica de trenzas.

-Yo…- Anna junto sus manos con nerviosismo –No, no quisiera eso- le sonrió.

-Volviendo al tema…- El otro Jack interrumpió el momento -¿puede ayudarnos?- le pregunto al Troll.

-Acércate Jack- ambos dieron un paso al frente, se miraron sin saber a quién se refería.

-Ambos- rodo los ojos con fastidio –inclínate para que te pueda ver- señalo al hombre de ojos azules.

Jack se arrodillo y Gran Papi movió sus manos haciendo su magia, después de unos segundos la pluma comenzó a salir del pecho de Jack, una vez que fue removida por completa Jack perdió la conciencia y se desmayó.

-¡Jack!- sus dos amigos de Berk se apuraron a auxiliarlo.

-Esto fue más difícil de lo que esperaba- Gran Papi se preocupó ante lo que acababa de suceder.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Eugene.

-Al parecer esta pluma no solo tiene recuerdos- paso una mano para examinarla con sus poderes -¡No, esto es mucho más que simples recuerdos!, nunca había sentido un poder así de grande-

-¿Qué podemos hacer para que Jack se recupere?-

-Por el momento no parece estar en grave peligro, que descanse y al caer la noche, que se dé la luz de la Luna, después de todo está conectada a ella, eso le ayudara a recuperarse-

-Lo llevaremos al palacio- Hipo y Astrid pasaron los brazos del peliblanco por sus hombros para poder llevarlo.

-Ustedes- el Troll miro con cautela al grupo –Tengan mucho cuidado con lo que están haciendo, estas plumas podrían ser peligrosas si caen en manos equivocadas-

-Dijo que no son solo recuerdos, ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-

-Esta pluma solo es un contenedor, está sellando tres cosas; recuerdos, poder y un pedazo de un alma-

-Tendremos cuidado- Jack comprendió que por ningún motivo podía dejar que alguien además de él y Elsa tomaran las plumas.

-Buena suerte en su viaje- El Troll le entrego la pluma a Jack y él la tomo recuperando un recuerdo más de Jokul.

-¡Otra vez!- su rostro se volvió a poner rojo.

-¿Qué viste?- pregunto Elsa.

Jack la miro asqueado –No quieres saber- susurro –vayamos al palacio-

Todos volvieron nuevamente al palacio, querían asegurarse que Jack, quien seguía inconsciente, se repusiera.

-¿Seguros que estará bien?- Merida se mordía las uñas preocupada.

-Espero que sí- Jack respondió.

Después de un par de horas de espera la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Elsa, la de este mundo, les hizo una seña para que entraran.

-Despertó y quiere hablar con ustedes- todos entraron a la gran habitación, dentro estaban Anna, Kristoff, Hipo, Astrid y tendido en la cama se encontraba Jack.

-En realidad, todos queremos hablar con ustedes- Kristoff hablo mirando a su yo más joven.

-¿Estas bien?- Jack le pregunto a su otro yo.

-Sí, me sentiré mejor en la noche-

El grupo de amigos se alivió –Que bien-

-Solo queríamos cerciorarnos de que nada grave hubiera sucedido, creo que tenemos que seguir con nuestro viaje- Jack sonrió.

-Antes de que se vayan, hay algo que queremos decirles- Astrid comenzó a hablar.

-Verán, niños, estuvimos hablando nosotros 6 y llegamos a una conclusión- Anna suspiro.

-Creemos que Jack y Elsa deberían continuar su viaje solos- Hipo dijo directamente.

-Y a pesar de que Eugene, Rapunzel y Merida no están aquí, estamos seguros de que pensarían lo mismo que nosotros- concluyo Kristoff.

Los chicos se miraron confundidos -¿Qué?- Merida pregunto -¿Por qué creen eso?-

-Es un viaje peligroso, es un asunto de ellos dos- Jack señalo a su yo más joven y a Elsa –sé que lo piensan pero no les dicen nada, ellos aprecian sus buenas intenciones y no quieren preocuparlos o hacerlos sentir mal y por eso no les dicen cómo se sienten respecto al tema-

-Qué tontería, nosotros queremos ayudar y no los dejaremos solos- Rapunzel dijo con firmeza.

-Linda- Anna adulta la miro –También piensen en ustedes, en cómo afecta todo esto su amistad, ¿han visto cosas que no les han gustado, verdad?-

-Creo que si de verdad quieren ayudarlos deberían volver a casa y apoyarlos desde ahí- Kristoff dijo.

-Admitamos que con el tiempo, solo estorbaremos- Astrid hizo una mueca de lastima.

-Lo siento- Jack los miro con sus ojos azules y les sonrió.

.

.

.

El grupo de amigos se despidió y decidió ir afuera, caminaron por la playa en silencio.

-Oigan, ¿verdad que lo que dijeron ellos no tiene sentido?- Merida impaciente por lo que había sucedido rompió con el silencio.

-Sí- Anna respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Solo tratamos de ayudar- Eugene se froto la nuca.

-Ellos tienen razón- Hipo finalmente se decidió por decir lo que pensaba –Chicos, miren lo que está sucediendo - sus ojos estaban brillosos –¿alguno de ustedes se ha puesto a pensar que pasara después de que todo esto acabe, y si es que acaba bien?, ¿Qué será de nosotros?-

El sol se ponía y el viento fresco soplaba.

-De dónde venimos las cosas son muy diferentes a como se supone que deban ser, el ser oscuro las nombro como "fallas" y el mismo arreglo una de ellas cuando tomo tu cabello- señalo a Rapunzel -¿El resto de las "fallas" también serán arregladas?, ¿saben lo que pasara?-

Jack asintió –Tu perderás tu pierna y tu padre morirá- se froto la frente al decir esto.

-Anna será congelada por mí y nuestros padres también morirán-Elsa se cruzó de brazos.

-Kristoff y Eugene se quedaran huérfanos y yo viviré en una torre encerrada por 18 años- Rapunzel finalmente se dio cuenta de eso y lo terrible que sonaba.

-Jack, tu morirás y te volverás…- Hipo no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir.

-Creo que ahora comprendo- Merida miro a Astrid –TODO lo demás también cambiara- hizo énfasis en la palabra Todo –nuestras relaciones-

Todos se volvieron a ver con un montón de incomodidad ante el tema que había saltado.

-¿Eso hará que nuestra amistad cambie?, ¿realmente todos ustedes podrán decirme que nada de esto les afectara?- Hipo los miro pero todos desviaban la mirada –Vayamos a casa-

-Creo que podríamos ayudar en nuestro mundo, es decir, cosas malas seguirán pasando por allá- Astrid dijo.

-¿Que harás Anna?- Elsa miro a su hermana.

-…Volveré a casa- Anna respondió con voz quebradiza y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro –quisiera poder ser más fuerte para ayudarte y acompañarte- Elsa la abrazo.

-Yo también- Rapunzel abrazo a su prima –lo siento Elsa-

-Yo también lo siento- ella se mordió los labios –por lo de Jack- se susurró para que nadie más pudiera escuchar. La morena negó con la cabeza y la abrazo con más fuerza.

-¿Realmente se acabó?- Merida se limpió una lagrima que amenazaba con salir –es todo lo que podemos hacer…- se sintió impotente por primera vez en su vida.

-Merida- Astrid tomo sus manos –nos conocemos desde niñas y…- la rubia sintió como la pelirroja la abrazaba.

-Estamos bien- Merida no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas, esto también conmovió a Astrid.

-Vaya…- Eugene se aclaró la garganta -¿este es el momento cursi en el que todos nos ponemos sentimentales?-

-Cállate- Rapunzel lo jalo para que se uniera al abrazo.

-Vengan todos- Kristoff los llamo para que se reunieran en círculo, todos se abrazaron y miraron hacia abajo –hay que prometer que sin importar que nos espere en el futuro seremos amigos, porque es así como se supone que debe de ser-

-Sí, en todos los mundos en los que hemos estado hasta ahora siempre ha sido así- Jack sonrió sintiéndose afortunado por los amigos que tenía.

-Sin importar que, estaremos juntos- Anna no paraba de llorar.

-Siempre- Elsa sonrió.

Todos se abrazaron con fuerza por un par de minutos sabiendo que pasaría un buen tiempo antes de que se volvieran a ver todos y que en el transcurso de ese tiempo muchas cosas cambiarían.

-¿Por qué es tan difícil esto?- Pregunto Rapunzel entre lágrimas –Jack, Elsa… prometan que volverán con nosotros-

-Definitivamente lo haremos- dijo Elsa segura.

-Volveremos antes de que puedas decir Rumpelstiltskin- Jack bromeo.

El grupo se separó, Elsa y Jack se separaron unos pasos del resto de sus amigos, Jack se preparó para golpear el báculo contra la arena pero algo lo detuvo.

-Rumpelstiltskin- El chico levanto su mirada para ver los ojos llorosos de Rapunzel y entendió que no podía dejar las cosas así, ambos corrieron para abrazarse.

-Gracias por todo- Rapunzel le dijo a Jack.

-Gracias Punzie- ella se separó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, eso fue un cierre para ambos.

Sus manos lentamente se separaron y cada quien volvió a su lugar.

-Cuídense- Jack golpeo su cayado creando dos portales

-También ustedes- Astrid les sonrió.

-Conseguirán todas las plumas y volverán-Eugene levanto un pulgar arriba para animarlos.

-Hasta luego chicos- la voz le tembló a Jack, a pesar de que sus amigos los apoyaban se sentía inseguro sobre si podrían lograrlo.

-Te quiero Anna, cuida a mamá y a papá por mí- Elsa se limpió las lágrimas.

-Hasta luego…- los amigos se miraron desaparecer en medio de la luz blanca.

 _ **Hacia la ciudad del viento en el otro lado del tiempo**_

 _ **Vamos, llévame contigo.**_

 _ **Haz que mi sueño de flores blancas se vuelva realidad**_

 _ **Toma mi mano con tus suaves dedos**_

 _ **Vamos, quiero que me guíes**_

 _ **A un lugar lejano y silencioso para estar a tu lado**_

 _ **El canto de esa voz no se detiene al atardecer**_

 _ **Despertamos juntos para convertirnos en uno**_

 _ **Conoceremos el significado de felicidad por primera vez**_

 _ **Llévame contigo**_

 _ **El canto de esa voz es tan fuerte y doloroso**_

 _ **Seguramente resuena en cada corazón**_

 _ **De quienes duermen durante la noche sin conocer la felicidad**_

 _ **Llévame a un sueño que nunca haya visto**_

 _ **Vamos, quiero que me guíes en el camino distante**_

 _ **A la ciudad del viento**_


	22. El sentir de un corazon

**Capítulo 21** **El sentir de un corazon**

Jack y Elsa aparecieron en un lugar extraño en medio de la noche, la luna llena brillaba intensamente.

Elsa gimoteaba mientras no podía evitar llorar, Jack por su parte trataba de hacerse el duro, miro a la rubia y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Van a estar bien- trato de sonar lo más tranquilo que pudo.

Ella asintió y se limpió las lágrimas –Vayamos a buscar las plumas- ella se dispuso a utilizar el collar pero Jack la detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Descansemos- ella y él estaban exhaustos y necesitaban dormir al menos un poco –Buscare leña para hacer una fogata, espera aquí- le hizo una seña para que se quedara en donde estaba.

-Jack, tengo hambre- la chica dijo apenada.

El chico sintió sus propias tripas rugir, de la ropa que le había dado Hipo extrajo una manzana que tomo en Arendelle, con el báculo la partió en dos y le dio la mitad a Elsa –Espero y mañana encontremos un mejor lugar para comer- Se alejó en busca de leña la cual no tardó mucho en conseguir ya que se encontraban en un lugar rodeado de árboles, de hecho, no tuvo que caminar mucho para encontrarse con un río bastante grande.

En su camino de regreso con Elsa, al estar tan oscuro, tropezó tirando toda la leña que llevaba cargando.

-Ouch- toco su cabeza y sintió algo que resbalaba por su piel –genial- no podía verlo bien pero estaba seguro de que se había abierto una gran herida, palpo el suelo encontrando la causante de aquel gran golpe, una roca.

Como pudo volvió a tomar la leña y volvió hacia donde estaba Elsa sintiéndose muy adolorido.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto asustada al verlo.

-Estoy bien-

-Claro que no, déjame encender el fuego para poder revisarte mejor- Elsa tomo la leña y se puso a golpear un par de rocas que le había dado Astrid pensando que les podría ser útiles en su viaje –Jack, creo que necesitas suturas- Elsa examinaba el golpe.

Jack se rio pensando en algo –Creo que no será posible eso por ahora-

-Al menos déjame hacer presión con algo- rasgo un poco de su propia ropa para hacer algo que evitara que siguiera sangrando –Espero que mañana logremos encontrar civilización-

-Aunque la encontráramos eso no asegura que nos vaya a ir bien-

-Oye Jack, perdón que te diga esto pero…- paso sus dedos por el cabello castaño del chico observándolo mejor -¿no eres un poco joven para tener canas?-

-¿Canas?- el chico no comprendía lo que decía ella.

-Mira- arranco un cabello de la cabeza del chico y este se quejó –es una cana-

Jack tomo su cabello y lo aprecio a contra luz –Es verdad, es una cana- confirmo por sí mismo que ese cabello era completamente blanco.

-Tienes varias de esas- Elsa le hizo saber.

-Nunca lo había notado- se encogió de hombros, unas simples canas no eran su mayor preocupación en este momento.

-Oye…- Elsa lo miro con seriedad.

-¿Sí?-

-Lamento haberte tratado tan mal en el pasado- ella desvió la mirada, se le hacía difícil admitir sus errores –la verdad es que ahora que estamos nosotros solos debemos unirnos-

Jack abrió la boca incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba –Yo también lo lamento- se aclaró la garganta –la verdad es que creo que podríamos ser amigos-

Ella lo miro –Jack, todo lo que hemos visto me tiene confundida pero si de algo estoy segura es que… como decirlo- suspiro –Yo quiero estar con alguien porque yo lo quiera, no porque supuestamente sea algo que deba pasar-

-Ver a nuestros clones juntos… la manera en la que se aman… yo no me siento así, hasta hace poco pensaba que Rapunzel sería la mujer con la que me casaría y ella sigue siendo muy importante para mí-

-Sí, que todos digan que tenemos que estar juntos no es correcto, tenemos nuestros planes, yo quiero ir a la universidad y vivir mi vida-

-Si algo llegara a cambiar entre nosotros será porque lo decidiremos- extendió su meñique –por lo que sientan nuestros corazones-

-Mientras tanto seremos imparciales, ¿sí?- ella entrelazo su meñique –seremos amigos-

Ambos se sonrieron con alivio de haber arreglado las cosas entre ellos.

-Intentemos dormir- Dijo Jack.

-¿Estarás bien?, ¿no te duele mucho?- señalo la herida.

-Descansar me ayudara-

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente fueron despertados por algo, tuvieron una sensación muy conocida, como si se estuviera abriendo un portal.

-Elsa, un portal se está abriendo- Jack sacudió a Elsa para despertarla.

La chica se froto los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz del día -¿Qué hacemos?, ¿escondernos?-

-No lo sé-

En el portal apareció nada más y nada menos que Bite –Que bueno que los alcance- sonrió alegremente.

-¿Bite?, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- pregunto Jack.

-Alguien me dio un aventón-

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Elsa.

-Rumplestiltskin me mando a que les trajera esto- se descolgó ambos bolsos que llevaba cargando y se los extendió–me pidió que les trajera esto, podrían ocuparlo durante sus viajes-

Dentro de cada uno venia un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios, unas monedas de oro y comida enlatada, además de un encendedor, una navaja, un cambio de ropa y otras cosas.

-¿Por qué el ser oscuro nos mandaría ayuda?- Elsa se preguntó.

-Dijo que venía de parte de sus amigos, al parecer pagaron algo para mandarles esto-

-¿Qué habrán pagado?- Elsa y Jack se miraron.

-Además también envían información- Bite se sentó –información mía, por eso me estoy aquí-

-¿Qué información?- pregunto Elsa con curiosidad.

-Sobre este mundo- Bite miro la venda improvisada que rodeaba la cabeza de Jack -¿Por qué no te cambiamos las vendas mientras les cuento?-

Elsa abrió el botiquín y comenzó a suturar las heridas del castaño.

-El mundo en el que están justo ahora es donde se encuentran dos clones muy especiales- Bite comenzó a explicar –Se trata de un Jack especial, es el más parecido a Jokul Frosti, digo esto porque es muy poderoso- suspiro recordando su encuentro con él –yo mismo lo conocí una vez y nos enfrentamos el uno al otro, pensé que perdería ya que nunca había visto tanto poder, es más fuerte que yo y mi padre juntos-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Jack.

-Él puede viajar entre mundos, mi padre no puede hacer eso, además ha desarrollado sus poderes al máximo-

-¿Y cuál es el problema con eso?- pregunto ella.

-Pues es tan poderoso que no dudo que sepa que ustedes están aquí y que vendrá a buscarlos- Bite los miro con seriedad –Cuando eso pase deben de estar preparados ya que este Jack y Elsa han pasado por cosas muy difíciles y eso ha hecho que él haya quedado algo… trastornado- señalo su cabeza.

-¿Dices que puede hacer portales no?, eso quiere decir que sabe lo de las otras dimensiones, ¿verdad?-

Bite asintió –También sabe lo de las plumas, no todo, pero sabe más o menos de que va todo esto- el chico peliblanco hizo una mueca al recordar algo –Además… las plumas de este mundo las tienen él y Elsa-

-¿Las encontraron antes de nosotros?-

-Sí, deberán recuperarlas de ellos, es ahí donde deben tener cuidado-

-Ya veo- Jack analizo la situación.

Bite se puso de pie –Bueno eso es todo lo que tenía que decirles, mi tiempo se acaba- levanto la manga de su sudadera para revisar el reloj de Mickey Mouse que tenía en su muñeca –Debo regresar, ¿podrías mandarme a casa?- le pregunto a Jack.

-Claro-

-Solo deja y termino de pegar esto- Elsa termino de tratar la herida de Jack.

-¿Listo?- Jack se puso de pie y convirtió su báculo.

Bite le levanto un pulgar en señal de aprobación –Nos volveremos a ver, estaremos al pendiente de ustedes- sonrió.

-Hasta luego- Jack golpeo el piso abriendo el portal en el cual desapareció Bite.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Pregunto Elsa.

-Caminar hasta encontrar algún lugar… o que nos encuentren- Jack se encogió de hombros –escuchaste lo que dijo él-

-Me preocupa un poco, ¿y si el Jack de aquí es muy violento?, ¿Cómo lidiaremos con él?- ambos comenzaron a caminar.

-No lo sé- Jack resoplo los labios con frustración.

.

.

.

Al amanecer comenzaron a caminar hasta el rio que había encontrado Jack la noche anterior.

-Me pregunto qué rio será- pregunto Jack después de tomar un poco de agua.

-Misisipi- respondió Elsa.

-Vaya, ¿eso lo sabes por las clases de Geografía de la señorita Porter?- Jack rodo los ojos con una sonrisa.

-No, lo sé por el anuncio que hay allá- ella señalo a lo lejos un anuncio de madera en el que se podía leer "Río Misisipi".

-Vaya, tienes una buena vista- Jack entrecerró los ojos tratando de leer el anuncio sin éxito.

-O tal vez necesites anteojos-

-¿Y cuál es el plan?, ¿cruzar el río?-

-No lo sé, no hay ningún bote cerca y nadar es impensable- ella suspiro sin saber qué hacer.

-Igual, creo que ya nos han encontrado- Jack señalo hacia uno de los árboles, sobre las ramas se encontraba una Elsa sentada, usaba un vestido corto con cola larga lo cual dejaba sus piernas bastante descubiertas.

-Hola- saludo con delicada mano.

-¿Desde cuándo sabías que estábamos aquí?- Jack le pregunto.

-Desde que llegaron- sonrió amablemente –Bueno, en realidad fue mi Jack el que lo supo, yo no tengo esa habilidad- aclaro.

-¿Y porque no está él aquí?- Jack la miro estupefacto, esta Elsa era muy diferente, parecía ser bastante confiada.

-Lo convencí de que me dejara examinarlos, tienen suerte, sus soluciones son algo violentas- La rubia borro la sonrisa de su rostro y miro hacia el otro lado del río –pero él es muy terco-

Jack y Elsa pudieron ver como de uno de los arboles descendía una figura –Jack, es él- ella le susurro al chico -¿Qué hacemos?-

-Aunque intentaran correr no serviría de nada, Jack puede volar tan rápido como el viento- la mujer sonrió burlescamente.

El Jack Frost de este mundo toco el agua con la punta de los dedos del pie congelándolo, eso le permitió abrirse un camino para cruzarlo.

-Te dije que podía encargarme de esto- la Elsa de este mundo se dejó caer de lo alto del árbol para ser atrapada justo a tiempo por su esposo –Jack-

-No iba a correr riesgos- el peliblanco le sonrió mientras la bajaba con delicadeza.

-No estamos aquí para hacer daño- el chico de ojos avellana intento conservar la calma pero al ver la imponente figura de su clon le temblaban las manos.

-¿Cómo es que alguien como tu logro llegar aquí de tan lejos?- su clon se puso justo frente a él, revelando que era ligeramente más alto, Jack cometió el error de verlo directo a los ojos, eran fríos como el hielo e hicieron que su nerviosismo aumentara.

-Yo…- trago saliva, intento fijar su mirada en algo más, se encontró con la cicatriz cerca de su ojo, después observo la de su cuello.

-Es algo grosero fijarse en los defectos de las personas- el peliblanco sonrió ligeramente de forma maliciosa.

-Llegamos aquí con magia- Elsa, quien estaba igual de nerviosa, se las arregló para responder.

-¿Magia?-

-Yo lo hice- Jack hablo al fin.

-¿Tu?- El hombre hizo una mueca –pero si tú lo único que podrías hacer sería crear un insignificante copo de nieve-

-¿Copo de nieve?- Jack se dio cuenta de algo.

-La magia proviene de aquí- el hombre tomo el brazo de Jack bruscamente -¿de dónde sacaste este añillo?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Me lo dio Rumplestiltskin-

El hombre con la cicatrices miro el anillo y luego a Jack -¿Era de Jokul Frosti, verdad?-

-Eso creo- respondió el chico.

-¿Y porque lo tienes tú?-

-Buscamos las plumas- Elsa respondió esta vez.

-¿Cómo saben todo eso?, se supone que no es algo que se deba de saber- pregunto el hombre sin comprender.

-Nuestro mundo está el peligro y Manny nos ha pedido que busquemos las plumas para salvarlo-

-¿Cuántas llevan hasta ahora?-

-Tenemos diez- respondió Elsa.

-Les queda un largo camino-

-Sí, es por eso que les rogamos que nos den las que tienen- Jack se mordió los labios al decir esto.

La pareja se miró –Yo tengo una pluma, me la dio Rumplestiltskin hace tiempo cuando estuve en el Limbo-

-Yo tengo una de cuando fue Elizabeth Winter- recordó la mujer.

-Realmente no las necesitamos pero…- Jack hizo una mueca –Tenemos que buscar quien las extraiga de nuestras memorias-

-Ya hemos lidiado con eso antes, los Trolls nos ayudaron-

La pareja se volvió a mirar –Bien, iremos con los Trolls- Asintieron aprobatoriamente.

Los chicos suspiraron de alivio –Gracias-

-Esta algo lejos de aquí, pero por suerte tengo esto- el espíritu saco de su capa un globo de nieve –se lo robe a Norte, podremos llegar ahí en segundos- lo lanzo.

.

.

.

Luego de llegar con los Trolls y explicarles la situación se procedió a extraer las plumas de Jack y Elsa, los jóvenes temían que fuera a suceder lo mismo que en el anterior mundo, pero para su sorpresa el Jack de este mundo resistió al procedimiento, mas sin embargo la rubia no, ella si había terminado desmayándose; al principio su esposo se preocupó pero el Troll anciano lo tranquilizo diciéndole que solo necesitaba descansar.

Jack y Elsa nuevamente decidieron esperar a que la clon despertara, querían asegurarse de que estaría bien, así que fueron llevados a pasar la noche en el taller de Papá Noel.

-Vaya, quien lo diría, Santa Claus si existe- Jack se froto la barbilla sorprendido, se encontraban sentados frente a la chimenea tomando una taza de chocolate caliente mientras conversaban con Norte y con el Jack de este mundo –Sé que sonara raro, pero en mi mundo a usted lo conocí una vez, solo que no era Santa Claus de verdad-

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **-¿Estas bien, pequeñín?- un hombre vestido de Santa Claus se acercó a ayudar recogiendo el libro –Oh, miren lo que tenemos aquí, se parece a mí- el hombre de barba rio al ver la imagen de él en el libro.**_

 _ **-¿Santa?- Jack presto atención a los tatuajes que se veían debajo de las mangas del hombre y al cartel de "Ayuda a alguien más a tener una feliz navidad".**_

 _ **-Prefiero que me llamen Norte, aquí tienes- le dio el libro a Jack.**_

 _ **Federic se apresuró a depositar un dólar en la alcancía –gracias y feliz navidad- se alejó con una sonrisa**_

-No dudo que nos hayamos conocido- El hombre bonachón sonrió –hablando de otro tema, tengo algo para ustedes dos- el hombre le extendió a Jack un globo de nieve.

-¿En serio?- Jack se sorprendió ante el gesto.

-Espero que funcione de igual forma en otros mundos- Jack lo tomo con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias- hizo una pequeña pausa y después miro a su clon con seriedad -¿Puedo preguntarte cómo es que te paso eso?-

-Fue un pago a Rumplestiltskin- hizo a un lado el cuello de su camisa para que Jack pudiera ver mejor.

El muchacho trago saliva y se acarició el cuello como tratando de calmar la sensación que le provocaban aquellas cicatrices en su propio cuerpo -¿Qué fue lo que le pediste?-

-Respuestas- el peliblanco respondió con una mirada seria –así es como supe lo de otros mundos y es así como aprendí a usar los portales y otras cosas-

-¿A Elsa le falta un dedo por lo mismo?, ¿También pago un precio?- Elsa pregunto después de darle un sorbo a su chocolate caliente.

-Son muy curiosos y bastante observadores- el peliblanco arrugo las cejas como acusándolos –Sí, ella se lo dio para poder recuperar sus poderes-

-¿Los había perdido?- pregunto Elsa.

-No, es solo que Manny y Serafina los sellaron cuando volvió a reencarnar-

-¿Así que viví dos vidas?- ella pregunto con aun más curiosidad.

-Tres- corrigió el peliblanco –Burguess, Arendelle y ahora esta-

-¿Y yo he tenido…?- Jack lo miro.

-Dos, Burgess y ahora esta-

-¿Entonces nos conocimos en Burguess?- Jack pregunto.

-Sí, luego morí y me convertí en Jack Frost, volví a conocer a Elsa en Arendelle y Madre Naturaleza nos quitó los recuerdos, finalmente nos volvimos a encontrar ahora, recuperamos nuestros recuerdos de nuevo y Manny hizo que Elsa se volviera inmortal- explico lo más breve que pudo.

-¿Papá?- un pequeño niño apareció en pijama, su cabello era blanco y sus ojos azules como los de Elsa –Peter, ven- Jack se apresuró a tomar al pequeño niño antes de que pudiera ver a los invitados.

-¿Con quién hablas?- pregunto inocentemente.

-Son unos amigos, vamos a la cama- Jack lo abrazo –ahora vuelvo- salió de la habitación.

-Vaya, y pensar que la historia normal ya es en sí complicada- Jack suspiro.

-Jack y Elsa…- ambos chicos miraron a Norte –Ambos han pasado por muchas cosas, no tienen ni idea de la cantidad de sufrimiento que han tenido que pasar esos dos- el hombre de barba dijo con voz triste.

Elsa y Jack evitaron mirarse, sabían que sería incomodo –Ya veo- respondió Elsa.

-Pero estoy seguro que no se arrepienten de nada, están juntos y son felices, es lo que importa- sonrió.

-Hace rato Jack menciono el limbo, ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el chico.

-¿No saben lo que es?- pregunto Norte –Pues es un lugar horrible en un mundo aparte, es una especie de prisión para gente como nosotros, pocas personas han estado atrapadas ahí-

-¿Por qué él estuvo en el Limbo?-

-Porque Manny y Serafina así lo decidieron, necesitaban hacer tiempo así que lo dejaron ahí- suspiro –Pobre Jack, debió de haber sido horrible estar ahí-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Elsa.

-El tiempo no existe ahí y eso hace que los que estén en el lugar se vuelvan locos-

-Ahora entiendo porque Bite dijo eso- Jack le susurro a Elsa, luego volvió a ver a Norte –Pero él no parece estar mal…-

-Ha sabido sobrellevarlo pero ha tenido sus días malos, hubo una vez en la que tuvo un arrebato en el que perdió el control haciendo que el mundo casi se congelara, de no haber sido por Elsa no lo hubiéramos podido detener y quien sabe que hubiera pasado-

-Pero Jack es un buen hombre- vieron a la mujer rubia que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta escuchando –No lo culpo por nada, los únicos culpables aquí son Manny y Serafina- el odio podía ser percibido en su voz.

-No deberías estar aquí Elsa, deberías estar descansando- Norte le advirtió.

-Solo quería darle algo a la niña- miro a su clon mientras se aproximaba con paso lento, sus tacones de hielo resonaban en el piso de madera –El ser oscuro vino hace un rato a hacer un trato conmigo y acepte- se agacho a su altura y le extendió algo envuelto en un pañuelo de seda.

-¿El cocodrilo estuvo aquí?, ¿Qué trato hizo con él?- Jack le pregunto a Elsa.

-No te preocupes, puedo pagar el precio- sonrió con malicia.

-¿Qué haces Elsa?- la mujer se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su marido.

-Solo quiero ayudarlos un poco- Contesto.

-¿Por qué quiere ayudarnos?- el chico castaño pregunto.

-Manny y Serafina- el odio volvió a notarse en su voz –Alguien terminara pagando un precio muy alto por las acciones de esos dos, tiempos interesantes se aproximan, lo presiento-

-Elsa…- el peliblanco intento decir algo pero fue interrumpido.

-Cuando llegue ese momento no estarán solos, trataremos de ayudarlos en todo lo que podamos- la mujer miro al amor de su vida con una mirada de súplica -¿Verdad que si Jack?-

El hombre suspiro y rodo los ojos resignándose –Todos los clones somos diferentes personas, pero compartimos el mismo corazón- los miro con compasión –les ayudaremos si lo necesitan-

-Mantengan esto cerca de ustedes- le dio el objeto envuelto a Elsa.

-Gracias- ella trago saliva –lo cuidare bien- ella en el fondo sabía que era eso que estaba envuelto.

.

.

.

-Jack, ¿Qué fue lo que viste al tomar tu pluma?- Elsa le pregunto a su amigo en medio de la oscuridad; Norte había insistido que se quedaran al menos esa noche a descansar y recuperar fuerzas, así que les dio una habitación en donde no tuvieron más opción que compartir cama.

-Pues…- Jack recordó.

 _ **Recuerdo…**_

 _ **Jack se encontró con la visión de un palacio de hielo, pudo ver su reflejo en las paredes de hielo, era Jokul usando una camisa de resaque blanca de cuello alto, pantalones azules y un abrigo azul bastante elegante.**_

 _ **-¡Jokul!- Era la voz del Hombre de la Luna.**_

 _ **-¿Si, padre?- Respondió Jokul.**_

 _ **-¡Qué diablos has hecho!-**_

 _ **-¿Qué hice?-**_

 _ **-¿Cómo qué?- Él se veía realmente enojado, su rostro estaba rojo.**_

 _ **-¡Volviste a usar un portal!, ¿A dónde fuiste?-**_

 _ **-A otro mundo-**_

 _ **-¡Jack te dije que eso es peligroso!, podrías alterar algo que no debes-**_

 _ **-Es que estaba aburrido- Su voz era monótona.**_

 _ **-Esa no es excusa… ¡Esto lo haces porque te he prohibido ver a esa chica!-**_

 _ **-Su nombre es Elsa-**_

 _ **-¡Despierta!, ella es la reina Elisa, la reina del pueblo que tanto nos aborrece, si ellos se llegan a enterar que tiene un romance de verano con el espíritu Jokul Frosti entonces la mataran… ¿quieres eso?-**_

 _ **-No- murmuro con voz casi inaudible.**_

 _ **-¿Qué?-**_

 _ **-¡No!-**_

 _ **-¡Deja de usar los portales!-**_

 _ **Con paso rápido se alejó.**_

 _ **Observo su mano en la cual había un anillo en forma de media luna en su pulgar, este se convirtió en un báculo en forma de media luna hecho de plata; movió los brazos y golpeo el suelo de hielo un portal con el mismo símbolo del sello con el que viajaban.**_

-Entonces el báculo definitivamente es de Jokul Frosti- Elsa se giró para ver el rostro de Jack -Eso significa que todo este tiempo hemos viajado con la magia de él, tal y como dijo tu clon-

-No es de extrañar que tu clon está preocupada, estamos indefensos ante mundos llenos de magia, somos simples humanos-

-¿Y crees que este collar sea de Elisa?- sintió el collar que colgaba en su cuello el cual no se quitaba ni para dormir.

-Es lo más seguro-

-Esto es algo perturbador-

-Sí- Jack admitió -¿Y tú que viste?-

-Fue algo muy corto- ella respondió.

 _ **Recuerdo…**_

 _ **A lo lejos pudo ver una figura de alguien que permanecía inmóvil en medio de una tormenta de nieve, no podía distinguirse muy bien pero poco a poco se acercó a él y fue cuando estuvo frente a frente se dio cuenta de que era Jokul Frosti.**_

 _ **-Jack- Elisa se escuchaba muy feliz –Jack Frost-**_

 _ **Jokul creo un copo de nieve con su mano y lo dejo volar hacia ella –tienes que creer en mí…- El copo de nieve callo en la punta de su nariz causándole una sensación de frio.**_

-Sabes, hay otra cosa de la que me he dado cuenta- Jack estaba molesto.

-¿De qué te diste cuenta?- pregunto Elsa extrañada.

-Todos estos recuerdos no tienen sentido- suspiro frotándose los ojos con frustración –la historia no tiene sentido, se supone que Elisa no tenía poderes mágicos, pero tú has visto recuerdos en donde tenía magia-

-Tienes razón- ella no podía creer que no había tomado en cuenta esos detalles –¿Crees que esto sea por algo que El Hombre de la Luna y Madre Naturaleza hicieron?-

-No me caben dudas- se rio.

-Tal vez lo averigüemos luego-

-Quizá…-

* * *

 **Una disculpa, voy con prisa y no puedo responder sus preguntas de la vez pasada, pero cuando suba otro capitulo las respondere junto con las de este capitulo.**


	23. Amaryllis belladonna

**Capítulo 22** **Amaryllis belladonna**

De entre la neblina una silueta femenina apareció, su cabello negro se movía y ella tenía una mirada vacía.

-Alguien terminara pagando un precio muy alto- Serafina se sentó en la silla hecha con ramas entrelazadas -¿Qué se puede hacer?- pensó.

.

.

.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Ángela- Jack le sonrió a la dulce chica de cabello blanco y ojos azules.

-Lo que sea por papá y mamá- sonrió.

-Nos veremos- Elsa se despidió con la mano y ambos desaparecieron en el portal hacia otro mundo.

Aterrizaron en medio de un desierto –Vaya, un interesante cambio de ambiente-

-Así es- Jack comenzó a caminar.

-Oye, sé que debemos seguir, pero llevamos varios días sin descansar- se froto el cuello con cansancio -¿podríamos dormir?-

-Está bien- Jack se dejó caer en la arena –aprovechemos para ver los recuerdos- le lanzo el bolso a Elsa y ella le dio el que traía.

-¿Cuántas llevamos?-

-En estos días hemos recuperado veinticuatro pares de plumas- respondió Jack.

-Son hermosas- Elsa admiro el brillo que desprendían las plumas al abrir el bolso.

-Bueno, veré las mías- Jack sonrió.

-Yo también- Elsa se acomodó en el suelo.

-Hasta mañana- Jack hundió su mano en el bolso tomando todas las plumas, Elsa hizo lo mismo y ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos mientras en sus sueños veían los recuerdos que contenían las plumas.

A la mañana siguiente Jack comenzó a despertar del sueño al tener la sensación de que alguien los observaba a lo lejos, pero no reacciono como debía puesto que las plumas todavía le tenían bajo su efecto somnífero. Con mucha dificultad logro despertarse, intento que Elsa también lo hiciera pero solo obtuvo quejas y murmullos de su parte, así que se las tendría que apañar solo, fijo sus ojos, los cuales se sentían sumamente pesados, en la figura lejana, solo podía asegurar algo.

-¿Qué hace una niña en el desierto?- con esto volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

A la mañana siguiente Jack volvió a reaccionar nuevamente.

-La niña- murmuró al recordar inconscientemente lo que había sucedido en la madrugada -¡La niña!- despertó de golpe con este grito.

Elsa al escuchar esto se asustó y también despertó -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto desorientada.

-Elsa…- Jack abrió los ojos al ver a su compañera, se froto para ver si no era producto de su imaginación lo que veía –Tu cabello- la cabellera rubia de la chica estaba adornada con una corona de flores y otras florecillas enredadas en su trenza.

Elsa se rio –Tu también- no podía evitar reírse ante lo tierno que se veía el muchacho con la corona de flores.

-No digas nada, tú estás igual que yo- tomo una de las flores del cabello de ella, se acercó tanto que ella se sonrojo al sentir su respiración.

-Perdón- Jack se disculpó al ver que había invadido su espacio personal.

-Entonces…- ella cambio de tema -¿Qué fue lo que habrá pasado?-

-Anoche pude despertarme y había una niña que estaba parada viéndonos-

-¿Aquí?- ella cubrió sus ojos de la luz del sol que comenzaba a molestar –Deberíamos empezar a ver dónde están las plumas-

-Buena idea, si seguimos aquí más tiempo nos haremos daño-

El orbe de luz comenzó a moverse lentamente –Creo que tendremos que quedarnos otro buen rato por aquí, según el collar no están lejos-

-Andando- Jack se quitó las flores del cabello y se puso de pie.

-Ow, te veías bien- Elsa lo siguió.

Ambos caminaron un par de horas por el desierto.

-Dijiste que no estaban lejos- Jack se había quitado la sudadera ya que el sol los había hecho acalorarse.

-Odio esto- ella se limpió el sudor de la frente.

-No se rindan, están cerca- una voz proveniente de una delicada flor de azucena color rosa que crecía en la arena sorprendió a los jóvenes.

-¿Es idea mía o la flor hablo?- Jack pregunto.

-Tranquilos- la flor se transformó en una pequeña niña que vestía con un camisón blanco y zapatos de charol –no les hare daño-

-¿Quién eres?- Jack pregunto.

-Mi nombre es Amaryllis, pero pueden decirme Mary- sonreía con alegría –yo soy la encargada de llevar la primavera por todo el mundo-

-¿Eres un espíritu?-

-¿Espíritu?- se rio inocentemente –No, los espíritus son raros de encontrar, yo soy una inmortal-

-¿Y por qué estás aquí?- Elsa pregunto con algo de preocupación.

-Pasaba por aquí buscando a mi hermano y entonces los vi, llamaron mi atención porque tú me recuerdas a alguien- señalo a Jack con su pequeño dedo índice.

-¿A quién?-

-A mi otro hermano, Jack Frost-

-¿Tienes más de un hermano?- pregunto con curiosidad, quería saber la historia porque esto no lo sabía.

-Tengo un montón de hermanos, pero por parte de mi madre tengo a Jack, Febo y Aka, las cuatro estaciones-

Jack y Elsa se miraron -¿Eres hija de Madre Naturaleza?-

-Así es, ¿Cómo lo saben si son solo humanos?-

-Venimos de otro mundo-

-¿Y por qué quieren las plumas?- se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de las plumas?- pregunto Elsa.

-Anoche los vi- respondió la pequeña.

-Necesitamos las plumas para salvar nuestro mundo-

-En este mundo todos los seres mágicos saben de la existencia de esa fuente de magia, muchos han intentado poseerla, pero están protegidas- la niña conto.

-¿Cómo si tuvieran una especie de hechizo?-

-No lo sé, pocos han intentado conseguirlas y ninguno regresa para contarlo-

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer, Jack?- ella miro con preocupación al chico de ojos marrones.

-Ir por ellas- respondió con seriedad –son nuestras y quiero creer que por esa razón no nos pasara nada-

-No sé si eso sea…- Ella se sentía insegura respecto a la situación –No sé cómo estas tan confiado-

-Estaremos bien- sonrió para que Elsa no pudiera notar que también temía, de hecho sus manos le temblaban, pero no había marcha atrás, tenían que conseguir esas plumas a como diera lugar.

Elsa exhalo tratando de controlarse –Vayamos- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ustedes están locos- La niña hizo un gesto ante las acciones de los jóvenes.

-¿Vienes con nosotros?- Jack le pregunto de forma juguetona.

La niña se encogió de hombros –Esta bien- los siguió.

-Supongo que es ahí- Jack jadeaba cansado por el insoportable calor.

-Creo que sí- no muy lejos de donde estaban había un oasis.

-Se ve muy tentador, pero…- Jack pensó en que hacer –Esperen aquí, yo iré-

-De ninguna manera- Elsa se negó –yo también voy-

-¿Si te pido que te quedes por favor, lo harías?- pregunto Jack.

Ella sonrió mientras negaba la cabeza –Sabes que no- toco su brazo –vayamos-

Al llegar el oasis nada parecía extraño, todo lo contrario, el lugar irradiaba paz y tranquilidad.

-No siento nada malo- comento la niña -¡El camino está libre!- corrió a chapotear en la orilla del agua.

-¡Hey, espérame!- Jack se unió a ella, se quitó los zapatos, dejo el bolso y se arremango los jeans –El agua esta deliciosa, ven- le hizo una seña a Elsa para que se apurara.

Ella con tranquilidad dejo sus cosas a un lado de las de Jack y entro teniendo cuidado de no mojar su ropa; con sus manos tomo un poco de agua y la bebió, se moría de sed –refrescante-

-¿Ah sí?, ¿Por qué no te refrescas un poco más?- Jack la salpico con agua empapándola.

-¡Eres un…!- ella le devolvió el ataque –Las plumas…- se acomodó su cabello que estaba empapado y apunto a las plumas que flotaban en el agua.

-Vamos- cada uno tomo su respectiva pluma.

 _ **Recuerdo de la pluma rosa…**_

 _ **Elsa sentía las pisadas en la nieve, hacia tanto frio que le temblaban los labios cuando repentinamente sintió como caía.**_

 _ **Fue tan rápido, sintió un fuerte dolor al costado izquierdo y entonces vio el cielo nublado, estaba rodeada por paredes muy altas de roca, había caído en una grieta oculta por la nieve.**_

 _ **-Ouch, no puedo moverme- se quejó –esto es el fin- el dolor era incesante.**_

-¡No!- Elsa volvió en sí y fijo la mirada en Jack que seguía ido.

 _ **Recuerdo de la pluma azul…**_

– _ **Otro pobre desafortunado que es víctima de la montaña- suspiro y se dio media vuelta –cada año es peor, me pregunto porque lo harán- Jokul se detuvo en seco -¿Era una mujer?-**_

 _ **Regreso al lugar, se arrodillo y se inclinó a ver de nuevo -¡es una mujer!- dijo sorprendido al ver que el cuerpo inerte que usaba un vestido –No, no, no- exhalo profundamente –la ley dice que un inmortal no puede interferir con el destino de un humano, sin importar que- se recordó a si mismo esta importante ley que ningún ser inmortal debe de romper o si no las consecuencias serían graves.**_

 _ **Se volvió a poner de pie y volvió a dar media vuelta, pero sintió ese ardor en el pecho que lo hizo decir –¡Diablos!- con estas palabras salto.**_

-Jack- Elsa lo llamo tocándole el hombro al ver que el chico temblaba.

-¡Diablos!- jadeaba sintiendo todavía su pecho arder –Elsa…- el dolor se apagó al ver el rostro de preocupación de la rubia.

-¿Estas bien?- Jack suspiro y sin poder controlarse la abrazo, esto petrifico a la chica –Jack…- su rostro se puso rojo.

-¡Perdón!- Jack reacciono -¡Te juro no sé porque lo hice!-

-Son los recuerdos del cuerpo- Mary sonrió –el cuerpo también reacciona y recuerda, ¿nunca les ha pasado que cuando un aroma les recuerda algo que han olvidado?-

-Deberíamos irnos- Elsa dijo algo incomoda.

-Sí, hay que buscar las plumas en otros mundos- convirtió el anillo en báculo de forma apresurada.

-¿Ya se van?, ¿tan pronto?- Mary se vio consternada.

-Lo siento, no podemos entretenernos mucho en un solo lugar- Jack alboroto su cabello de forma cariñosa.

-Gracias por tu ayuda- Elsa la abrazo a modo de despedida –fue un placer conocerte- Ambos salieron del agua.

Jack abrió el portal -¡Los buscare!- Mary sonrió –Les prometo que los buscare en este mundo… y seremos amigos también, jugaremos y les hablare de ustedes; los apoyaremos desde aquí-

-Cuídate- Jack se despidió con la mano.

-¡Buena suerte!- los dos chicos desaparecieron junto con el oasis –Vaya, es una pena- Mary se encogió de hombros comprendiendo que el oasis era producto de las plumas y ahora que su poder había desaparecido, el oasis también; se lamentó un poco ya que por un momento se le ocurrió que tenía un nuevo lugar para jugar.

.

.

.

Jack y Elsa habían aterrizado en un nuevo mundo, se encontraron en medio de la selva rodeados por la vegetación y el sonido incesante de misteriosos animales.

-Lamento lo del abrazo- Jack se rasco la nuca nervioso.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?- le pregunto.

-Creo que fue el momento definitivo cuando Elisa y Jokul se conocieron, él estaba caminando por las montañas cuando encontró a una mujer atrapada en una grieta-

-Sí- de inmediato asintió –Se trataba de Elisa, ella había caído ahí-

-Jokul la rescato, a pesar de que no debía- Se quedó pensando unos segundos.

-¿Y qué hay de los demás recuerdos?, ¿había algo interesante?- Elsa pregunto.

-No, realmente no-

-Los míos tampoco, aunque recordé un muñeco de nieve que hice con Anna, se llamaba Olaf-

-Busquemos las plumas de este mundo-

-Veamos…-


	24. Piratas de Barents

**Capítulo 24** **Piratas de Barents**

-¡Que estúpido!- Jack se maldijo a si mismo al sentir como su cuerpo caía desde las alturas.

-¡Jack!- Elsa también caía sin poder detenerlo, extendió su mano con desesperación tratando de alcanzar al chico.

-¡Toma aire!- Jack le dijo a Elsa para prevenir el impacto inevitable que tendrían en el océano.

Segundos después ambos se zabulleron en el agua fría del mar, Elsa dejo escapar un grito ahogado por las burbujas al sentir el dolor que causaba el agua helada y Jack se desmayó.

Él en su estado inconsciente pudo recordar algo vívidamente.

 _ **-¡Jack!- se escuchó la voz de una niña.**_

 _ **Recordó el dolor que provocaba el agua al llenar sus pulmones, el miedo, el frio y la oscuridad, como su vida se desvanecía y él no podía hacer nada más que cerrar sus ojos, los cuales se abrieron nuevamente para ver el hielo romperse y ver la luna… aquella brillante y grande luna, que parecía alejar la oscuridad.**_

 _ **-¡Jack!-**_

Elsa por su parte había logrado salir a la superficie a tomar agua, su corazón casi de detiene al no ver ninguna señal de Jack.

-¡Jack!- grito a todo pulmón, a pesar del dolor se obligó a si misma a sumergirse nuevamente, abrió sus ojos para no ver mucho debido a la oscuridad, al sentir que su aire se acababa tomo otra bocanada de aire -¡Por favor, por favor!- rogo al cielo antes de volver a adentrarse; se le ocurrió una idea en su mente, se enfocó en la idea de encontrar las plumas, el collar inmediatamente actuó creando el habitual obre de luz que desvaneció la oscuridad, ella se sintió agradecida al ver a Jack flotando no muy lejos de ella, se apresuró a nadar y tomarlo en sus brazos.

-Jack, despierta, por favor- con dificultad lograba flotar, ya que el peso de Jack la estaba hundiendo –No vamos a morir así, no- luchaba con el peso y las lágrimas de desesperación.

Un milagro ocurrió cuando un barco antiguo se aproximó entre las bravas olas, ella al ver esto se le dibujo una sonrisa temblorosa, tenía que llegar hasta ellos y hacerles ver que estaba ahí.

-¡Aquí!- Nadaba tan rápido como podía arrastrando a Jack -¡Ayuda!- los gritos de auxilio funcionaron ya que de inmediato los tripulantes se pusieron en alerta.

-¡Nada, te lanzaremos una cuerda!- una silueta gritaba desde el barco.

Ella parpadeaba tratando de mantenerse despierta, estaba perdiendo la conciencia, pero el barco cada vez más cercano la motivaba.

Entonces sucedió, ella se detuvo al sentir como algo tiraba de Jack, miro atrás para ver una mano humana que tiraba de la pierna de Jack, ella con miedo comenzó a lazar patadas a aquello misterioso que quería llevarse al chico -¡No!- sintió rabia al ver como estaba perdiendo esta lucha. Después de unos segundos de forcejear, todo su esfuerzo no pudo impedir que aquella cosa extraña se llevara a Jack a las profundidades –No…- murmuro antes de quedar inconsciente.

La figura que le había estado hablando a Elsa se lanzó al mar para ir a buscar a la chica; mientras Jack era arrastrado a las profundidades.

.

.

.

 _ **Elsa se rio –Tu también- no podía evitar reírse ante lo tierno que se veía el muchacho con la corona de flores.**_

 _ **-No digas nada, tú estás igual que yo- tomo una de las flores del cabello de ella, se acercó tanto que ella se sonrojo al verlo.**_

 _ **-Perdón- Jack se disculpó al ver que había invadido su espacio personal.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-¡Diablos!- jadeaba sintiendo todavía su pecho arder –Elsa…-**_

 _ **-¿Estas bien?- Jack suspiro y sin poder controlarse la abrazo, esto petrifico a la chica –Jack…- su rostro se puso rojo.**_

 _ **-¡Perdón!- Jack reacciono -¡Te juro no sé porque lo hice!-**_

 _ **-Son los recuerdos del cuerpo- Mary sonrió –el cuerpo también reacciona y recuerda, ¿nunca les ha pasado que cuando un aroma les recuerda algo que han olvidado?-**_

.

.

.

Elsa sonreía plácidamente al recordar aquellos momentos justo cuando comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia; suspiro al sentir el agradable calor de las mantas, abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con aquella sonrisa –Jack, por un momento pensé que te había perdido…-

-Lo siento, linda, pero no soy tu Jack- la sonrisa de Elsa se borró al darse cuenta de que efectivamente no era Jack, al menos no el que conocía –Tuviste suerte, casi mueres ahí-

Ella observo con detalle al clon de Jack, llevaba solamente un chaleco que cubría muy apenas su ligereza de ropa y sus tatuajes en tinta azul, además usaba un pantalón rasgado y en su cabeza portaba una bandana que no lograba acomodar su cabello despeinado y tenía un par de mechones trenzados, además de todo esto, el chico tenia perforaciones.

-¡Donde estoy!- ella grito asustada.

-No lo sé, tu dime-aquel Jack peliblanco, a pesar de su aspecto, conservaba la dulce y burlona sonrisa –creo que conoces mejor esa respuesta que yo-

-Yo…-

-¿Quién eres y de dónde vienes?-

-¡Jack, algo se lo llevo!-ella reacciono asustada al darse cuenta de aquel detalle importante -¡Tengo que buscarlo!- se intentó poner de pie pero la detuvo el clon.

-¿Hay otro Jack?-

-No tengo tiempo de explicar lo que pasa- ella comenzó a entrar en pánico –Jack podría estar muerto…-

El peliblanco la miro con sus cautivantes ojos azules -¡Teniente!- grito llamando a alguien.

Después de unos segundos la puerta de la cabina se abrió revelando a un clon de alguien ya conocido.

-¿Hipo?- Elsa se impresiono al ver al chico de cabello castaño con una prótesis de madera y metal, vestía un sombrero adornado por unas cuantas plumas, un abrigo negro, una camisa blanca, pantalones negros, un fajín atado a su cintura y una bota pesada en su pierna buena.

-¿Logro averiguar algo sobre la misteriosa chica?- pregunto el clon de Hipo.

-Por ahora dejaremos eso pendiente- el peliblanco miro a Elsa -¿Dijiste que a tu amigo se lo había llevado algo?-

Ella asintió –No sé lo que era, solo vi una mano que lo jalaba, se lo llevo al fondo- sus ojos se inundaron.

-¿Crees que sea…?- El hombre miro al castaño.

-Eso creo, mi capitán- suspiro con tristeza –sirenas…-

-¿Sirenas?, ¿eso eran?- Ella se inquietó aún más -¿Qué le paso a Jack?-

-Lo más probable es que este muerto- el peliblanco miro a Elsa con pena.

-¡No!- ella estallo en llanto -¡No puede ser!-

-Jack, ¿por qué le dices eso?- Hipo lo regaño dejando de lado los rangos y la formalidad.

-Es la verdad-

-Sí, pero no tenías que decírselo así-

-Mira, niña, es lo más probable- Jack se sinceró –pero, también puede que haya una pequeña posibilidad de que no lo esté-

-¿Qué?- ella se sorprendió.

-A veces, se llevan a los hombres a su isla para, bueno….- se froto el cuello con nerviosismo –les gusta jugar con su comida-

-Jack…- ella reacciono -¡Tienen que llevarme, se los suplico!- se lanzó a los brazos del capitán.

-Wow, no es algo fácil de hacer, linda- explico –veras, nosotros tenemos una ruta fija, no podemos desviarnos, tengo que llevar el invierno a todo el mundo o si no…-

-Lo entiendo- ella soltó al hombre y se echó a correr a la cubierta del barco, se preparó para saltar por la borda hacia el mar.

-¡Que haces, estás loca!- el clon de Jack la detuvo –eso es un suicidio-

-Tengo que buscar a Jack, si existe la más mínima posibilidad de encontrarlo entonces tengo que hacerlo o morir en el intento, ya que si no lo salvo de igual forma morirá y entonces….- volvió a entrar en pánico pero el peliblanco la hizo callar colocando sus dedos en los labios de la chica.

-Te llevare…- suspiro.

-Jack, sabes bien que si desviamos el rumbo tendrás que…- Hipo quiso protestar pero el hombre le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio.

-¿Soy el capitán del barco o no?- Jack lo regaño.

-Lo que usted ordene, capitán-

-¡Iremos a la isla de las sirenas!- sonrió –buscaremos a tu Jack-

-¿En serio?- ella se calmó –No sé qué decir-

-Tu sí que esta demente- el peliblanco se carcajeo –podrías empezar por decir gracias y luego responder mis dudas-

-Bien- ella asintió –Gracias-

.

.

.

Jack se despertó al sentir que alguien le estaba dando respiración boca a boca, comenzó a sacar el agua que tenía atrapada en sus pulmones, observo con sorpresa el rostro de Rapunzel y abrió bien los ojos.

-Rapunzel…- no podía creer que frente a él tuviera ese rostro.

La chica castaña solamente sonreía y parpadeaba coquetamente.

-Yo…- Jack se quedó sin habla al ver la cola de sirena de la chica.

Del agua emergieron dos figuras femeninas más, cuyos rostros eran los de Anna y Merida.

"Ellas son los clones de este mundo", infirió.

-Gracias por salvarme- intento ponerse de pie pero la sirena de cabello castaño lo retuvo reclinando su cuerpo contra el de él –No usan mucha ropa, eh- desvió su mirada de la evidente desnudes del torso de las chicas, esa era una imagen que definitivamente no quería en su mente.

Los clones de sus amigas se encimaron sobre el muy cariñosamente –Esto no me gusta- Jack trago saliva nervioso, sabía que algo estaban tramando estas criaturas.

Del agua emergió una cuarta figura femenina, pero está a diferencia de las demás tenía una mirada asesina, se hecho sobre él para atacarlo -¡No!- Jack cerro los ojos por miedo, pero al ver que nada sucedía los abrió, la mirada de la clon de Elsa había cambiado por una de sorpresa.

-¿Qué sucede Elsa?- finalmente una de las sirenas hablo.

La rubia solo negó con la cabeza, señalo el medallón en forma de corazón que llevaba en su pecho.

-¿Es Jack?- pregunto la pelirroja.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Mi nombre es Jack, pero no soy tu Jack-

Las cuatro sirenas se quedaron confundidas.

.

.

.

-Ahí está, linda- El capitán Jack observaba por su telescopio la isla no muy lejana –La isla de las sirenas- le dio el telescopio a Elsa para que observara.

-Contramaestre, ordene a la tripulación que preparen un bote, bajaremos a la isla- le ordeno a la chica rubia con pantalones ajustados, blusa escotada y botas marrones.

-En seguida capitán Jack-

-Astrid- Elsa sonrió al ver un rostro femenino conocido en medio de tantos hombres.

-Tu historia…- Jack encendió un puro y comenzó a fumarlo –va más allá de lo que cualquier hombre puede imaginarse alguna vez-

-Bueno, para ser justos, este mundo también va más allá de lo que podría imaginarme- Elsa comento lo que pensaba –es como estar en Piratas del Caribe- se rio.

-¿Piratas de que…?-

-Sí, es una película de piratas, incluso el capitán se llama como tú-

-Bueno, realmente este no es un barco pirata común-

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto ella con curiosidad.

-Es una larga historia- soltó el humo que retenía.

-El ancla está asegurada y el bote está listo- Astrid volvió a aparecer.

-Tú e Hipo vendrán con nosotros- su mirada era de nerviosismo –volveremos a la isla de las sirenas-

-Jack, nosotros también queremos ir, merecemos ir- los clones de Kristoff y Eugene se acercaron.

-¿Seguros que estarán bien con esto?- Jack se cruzó de brazos.

-Queremos verlas- Kristoff respondió con determinación.

-Suban al bote, marinos de aguas puercas-

El grupo subió al bote y Kristoff junto con Hipo se encargaron de remar hasta la orilla.

-¿Y ahora, a donde tenemos que ir?- Elsa no espero a que el bote llegara a la orilla, se bajó de inmediato, estaba muy preocupada por Jack.

-Hacia adentro, hay una dolina, las sirenas llevan sus presas ahí- Jack comprendió la desesperación de la chica y tampoco espero a que el bote llegara a la orilla, ambos se echaron a correr seguidos por los demás.

Entraron por una caverna que los guio hacia el bello lugar paradisiaco –Eres delicioso- Elsa se alarmo al escuchar unas voces detrás de la vegetación.

-¡Jack!- se abrió paso revelando al chico rodeado de los clones de las chicas que ella conocía bien, lo estaban mimando y adornando con collares de perlas.

-Elsa…- una sonrisa enorme se pintó en el rostro del chico y de inmediato se puso de pie y corrió hacia ella –perdón, de seguro te cause muchos problemas- comenzó a disculparse.

Ella se cruzó de brazos –Así es, pensé que estabas muerto y resulta que estabas aquí, con ellas- estaba molesta.

-Lo siento-no sabía que decir, le parecía muy extraño que ella se enojara por eso.

-Qué bueno que estas bien- ella se abalanzo abrazándolo –pensé que te perdería- le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla sin pensarlo.

-Vaya, sí que me extrañabas- Jack intento tomarlo con gracia.

Ella se cubrió la boca con sus manos apenada -¡No sé por qué lo hice!-

-Recuerdos del cuerpo- Jack le sonrió.

-Elsa…- el peliblanco se quedó pasmado ante la figura desnuda de Elsa que se aproximaba, se apresuró a quitarle a tirones el abrigo de cuero que llevaba Hipo, corrió hacia ella y la cubrió con la prenda –mi corazón- se quitó el sombrero que llevaba puesto y se arrodillo.

La chica lo miraba preocupada, se arrodillo también y tomo el rostro del peliblanco entre sus manos y articulo una palabra con sus labios.

-Yo también te amo- a pesar de que la chica no tenía voz, él no necesitaba palabras para entenderla; la abrazo con fuerza.

-¿Ese soy yo?- Jack se quedó impresionado por cómo se veía su clon –creo que un par de tatuajes no se verían mal- se quedó pensando profundamente.

-Wow, pareciera que llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse- Elsa admiraba la tierna escena.

-Casi diez años- Hipo se acercó suspirando –El aniversario iba a ser pronto…-

-¿Por qué tanto tiempo?- pregunto Jack.

-Esa es la condición- explico –se supone que Jack y Elsa solo pueden verse una vez cada diez años, lejos de aquí-

-¿Y qué pasa si no lo cumplen?- pregunto ella.

-Hay un castigo- la sirena de cabello castaño se acercó sin salir del agua –La próxima vez que ambos se vean será dentro de quince años-

-¡Quince años!- Jack y Elsa reaccionaron sorprendidos -¿Por qué?-

-Ese es el precio de Jack, para mantener inmortal a Elsa- los chicos comenzaron a sentirse profundamente culpables –Si no cumplen el pacto ella se convierte en mortal-

-¿Entonces ella ahora es humana?- pregunto Jack.

-Solo mientras Jack está cerca de la isla, dentro de otros quince años podrán reunirse y no pasara nada-

-Pero cuando se cumplan los doscientos años el pacto estará cumplido y estarán juntos nuevamente, entonces Elsa recuperara su cuerpo humano y su voz-

-¿El que ella no pueda hablar es parte del precio?-

-Algo así, en realidad ella dio su voz a cambio de que Jack pudiera tener el Muerte Gélida- respondió Hipo.

-¿Te refieres al barco?- pregunto Elsa.

-Sí- asintió.

-Oye, Elsa- Jack miro a la chica –ya que todo esto ha pasado, creo que deberíamos buscar las plumas-

-Cierto- El obre de luz se dirigió hacia el agua y se sumergió –Supongo que esta allá abajo, iré yo- se quitó los zapatos y se lanzó al agua.

El lugar no era tan profundo y el obre iluminaba todo a su alrededor así que no le fue difícil encontrar aquellos dos bivalvos de gran tamaño que reposaban en el fondo, ella los tomo entre sus manos y subió con rapidez a la superficie ya que el aire se le agotaba.

-Jack, aquí están las dos-

Él suspiro de alivio –Al menos no tendremos que buscar más- la ayudo a salir del agua.

-Creo que esta es tuya- le dio la que tenía una tonalidad oscura –y supongo que esta es mía- se quedó con la concha rosada.

-Espero que sea algo bueno- dijo Jack al abrir la concha y tomar la pluma.

 _ **Recuerdo…**_

 _ **-A que estoy empezando a perder mi identidad como Jokul Frosti- Jack tenía frente a él a Elisa.**_

 _ **-Shhh, no lo digas tan alto- Sin entender por qué sintió ira -no, Jokul, yo…- ella lo tomó del brazo.**_

 _ **Él se soltó y corrió escaleras abajo, Elisa lo persiguió –perdóname, no quise decir eso-**_

 _ **Se detuvo y la miro –lo hare, pero no hoy, dame un tiempo-**_

 _ **La rubia asintió –sí, pero no quiero que te vayas así… tienes razón, me he comportado como una egoísta y te he hecho mentir por mucho tiempo, pero creo que me estaba divirtiendo tanto contigo que por un momento había olvidado el hecho de que eres un espíritu- sonrió con tristeza –que tonta, incluso había pensado que tal vez tu y yo…- ella se rio.**_

 _ **-Yo también pensé eso- se estiro un poco y tomando su rostro la besó, Jack sin poder controlar sus sentimientos sintió mariposas en el estómago.**_

 _ **Ambos se sonrieron, él se colocó la capucha, se dio media vuelta y bajo las escaleras.**_

 _ **-Ten un buen viaje, Jokul- El rostro de ella fue lo último que vio antes de volver en sí.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-¿Valió la pena?- Jack miro a su versión pirata y a la versión sirena de su acompañante.

-Lamento todas las molestias que causamos- suspiro –por nuestra culpa…-

-Deja eso- el capitán levanto la mano para hacerlo callar –deja de disculparte ante aquellos que te brindan su ayuda, en vez de eso simplemente agradece-

-Pero…-

-Siempre va a haber gente que se preocupe por ti y que se sacrifique por ti- el hombre miro a su amada –lo mejor que puedes hacer es dar gracias y cuando más adelante ellos necesiten que te sacrifiques por ellos, lo hagas-

-Gracias- Jack y Elsa dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Ahora, toma tu pluma…- él le sonrió a Elsa.

Ella asintió y la toco con la punta de los dedos.

 _ **Recuerdo…**_

 _ **Elsa caminaba por un pasillo que cada ves de ponía más oscuro, Jokul iba al frente sosteniendo un candelero, al ver por las ventanas noto que había una tormenta muy fuerte, tan fuerte que no dejaba ver ni un poco a la luna.**_

 _ **-Muy bien, ya estamos aquí, empieza a contar- se sentía incomoda.**_

 _ **-¿Tienes miedo, Copo de nieve?- sintió los brazos de él rodear sus hombros.**_

 _ **-Algo, no sé cómo tú y Anna están tan tranquilos-**_

 _ **-Le temo a las tormentas porque son reales, en cambio los fantasmas no lo son- miro a Anna.**_

 _ **-…No es así- las hermanas se detuvieron al escuchar a Jokul decir esto.**_

 _ **-Claro que no, todo el mundo lo sabe- Anna sonreía nerviosa.**_

 _ **Jokul las miro, en ese momento ella sintió terror cuando él las miro de una forma que le erizaba los pelos, una mirada tan intensa que parecía no ser el mismo Jokul que conocía.**_

 _ **-Ellos son reales- dijo con una voz sombría que la hizo temblar.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando salió del estado en el que se encontraba miro a los que la rodeaban.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto el Capitán Jack preocupado por la mirada de terror de la chica.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?- ella estaba sudando frio por el miedo.

-No estoy segura, pero era algo que le hizo tener mucho miedo a Elisa y a mí también-

-¿Era algo sobre Jokul?- pregunto Jack.

-Debemos partir- agacho la cabeza para no ver a nadie.

-Si eso es lo que quieres…- Jack transformo el báculo y ambos se alejaron un poco.

-Buena suerte en su viaje- El capitán y Elsa se despedían animadamente.

-Gracias por todo- Jack sonrió, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, había disfrutado conocer esta alocada versión de ellos –ojala nos volvamos a ver-

-Sería una agradable coincidencia-

-No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable- Elsa sonrió.


	25. Jingle Bells

**Capítulo 25** _ **Jingle Bells**_

Elsa suspiro al ver el cielo gris y las olas del mar embravecidas, cerró los ojos recordando aquella mirada que la había perturbado tanto.

-Lo perdí- los pensamientos de ella fueron interrumpidos por Jack.

-¿Qué cosa?- noto como el chico comenzaba a inquietarse.

-El bolso con mis cosas-

-No te preocupes, aún tengo comida para los dos- ella palpo el bolso que llevaba.

-No, no necesito eso, necesito el bolso- la respiración del chico era más agitada.

-¿Qué había ahí?-

-Las pastillas para…- comenzó a hiperventilarse –Ay no, ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?, ¿Qué va a pasar?-

-Tranquilo- ella empezó a asustarse un poco –Podemos ir a una farmacia-

-¿Bromeas?, una farmacia en medio de la nada- estaba alterado.

-Jack, mírame- lo tomo por los hombros -¿Qué tienes?, ¿de qué pastillas hablas?-

-Es que yo…- Jadeaba asustado.

-Jack…- ella pensó un poco y entonces se le ocurrió -¿eres una persona ansiosa?-

-No puedo controlarlo- sudaba.

-Hagamos algo- ella tenía que tranquilizarlo o si no esto sería grave –respira hondo, tres veces- tomo una gran bocanada de aire, la retuvo por unos instantes y la soltó lentamente –Vamos, se que puedes-

Con respiración temblorosa intento seguir a la chica.

-Muy bien, otra vez…-

.

.

.

Jack abrazo sus rodillas apreciando el mar, el aire frio comenzaba a molestarle, después de su crisis se había apartado de Elsa para pensar.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho?- ella apareció por detrás, traía sus zapatos en la mano y sus pies pisaban la arena.

-No es algo de lo que me guste hablar- respondió en voz baja.

Ella se sentó a su lado –Cuando era más joven, me detectaron una arritmia cardiaca-

-¿En serio?- levanto la mirada, se había preocupado.

-Es inofensiva, estaré bien- sonrió –lo que trato de mostrarte es que todos tenemos defectos que nos avergüenzan; muchas veces no dejamos que nadie los conozca por esa razón o tal vez porque no queremos preocupar a los que queremos-

Ambos se miraron.

-Yo creo que tú lo hacías por ambas razones- ella se encogió de hombros.

-Perdón- suspiro –Es decir… gracias por ayudarme-

Ella sonrió cálidamente –De nada-

-Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que la tormenta caiga- se puso de pie y ayudo a su amiga a ponerse de pie también –suerte que eres tú la que trae el globo de nieve, no sé qué hubiéramos hecho sin el-

Ella saco la esfera de nieve que uno delos clones de Norte les había dado –Vayamos a donde están las plumas –el obre de luz entro en el portal y ambos siguieron la luz.

.

.

.

-Wow- ambos exclamaron al ver el taller de santa en un estado catastrófico.

-Es como si un tornado hubiera pasado por aquí-

-Shostakovich, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- un hombre en bata y con ojeras apareció, sostenía una taza de café.

-Mi nombre es Jack, ella es Elsa y ambos venimos de muy lejos- sonrieron ante la figura conocida de Norte.

.

.

.

-Me temo que llegaron en un momento muy caótico chicos, la navidad acaba de pasar y todos estamos agotados, eso sin mencionar que el lugar es un desastre- Ambos estaban de acuerdo, habían visto el taller de Santa antes y no era tan majestuoso como solía verse, todo estaba muy vacío.

-No importa, solo estamos de paso, buscaremos las plumas y nos iremos-

-Ya veo, ¿y cómo se la pasaron en Navidad?-

Los chicos se miraron mutuamente –Nosotros…-

-No sabemos cuándo es Navidad-

-¿No lo saben?- pregunto Norte sorprendido.

-Al viajar, no tenemos noción del tiempo en el que estamos- Elsa respondió con tristeza –No sabemos en qué día vivimos-

-Eso es imposible…- Norte se preocupó –Ustedes merecen tener una Navidad y yo me encargare que así sea o dejo de ser Santa Claus-

-Muchas gracias, pero no queremos causar molestias, además tenemos que seguir viajando-

-Seguirán viajando, solo descansen esta noche y mañana por la mañana se irán-

-Pero…- intentaron protestar pero Norte los hizo callar.

-Está hecho, se quedaran- silbo –Ding Dong, llévalos a su habitación y después vuelve, tenemos que organizar una cena- tres duendes pequeños de forma cónica aparecieron.

.

.

.

-No puedo creer que nos hayamos metido en esto- Elsa suspiro –esto nos retrasara-

-Estaremos bien- Jack mordió una de las galletas con chispas de chocolate que habían en una bandeja –Además, después de lo que paso en el mundo anterior, merecemos descansar-

-Pero, ¿una cena de Navidad?- volvió a suspirar –no sé si sea una buena idea-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Todo esto me hace pensar en casa…-

Jack dejo la galleta a un lado –Te entiendo, me siento igual respecto a eso-

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que haya pasado en casa?- pregunto ella con tristeza.

-No lo sé…- respondió con sinceridad –realmente no tengo ni idea-

-¿Cuánto tiempo seguiremos así?, ¿Cuándo volveremos?-

-Sabes que lo haremos cuando terminemos de buscar las plumas-

-Lo sé pero, está tomando mucho tiempo-

-Solo hay que… tratar de disfrutar el descanso- no sabía que decir para animarla.

.

.

.

La noche había caído y ambos chicos bajaron después de que uno de los elfos de Norte apareciera tocando una campana, indicando que la cena comenzaría pronto.

Quedaron boquiabiertos al ver lo que Norte había hecho, una enorme mesa con mantel blanco estaba llena de comida típica que suele servirse en esas fechas.

-¡Mira el tamaño de ese pavo!- Jack se saboreó el platillo.

-¡Un pay, por Dios, hace mucho que no veía uno!- Elsa se emocionó.

Norte se rio a carcajadas –Sabia que les iba a gustar-

-Es demasiada comida para nosotros-

-Lo sé, por eso invite a unos amigos, espero que no les moleste-

-Por supuesto que no- Elsa sintió curiosidad -¿A quién invito, Sr. Norte?-

-A todos nosotros- por la puerta entraron los clones de Jack y Elsa en este mundo acompañados del resto de los guardianes.

-Norte nos envió esto diciendo que sería una noche interesante- el clon de Jack sostuvo en alto una invitación con temática navideña –Creo que no nos fallara- sonrió.

-¿Quiénes son estos pequeños?- el Hada de los dientes revoloteo alrededor de los jóvenes.

-¿Doctora Toothiana?- Jack recordó el rostro de la joven dentista con la que había tenido un encuentro anteriormente en su mundo -¿Así que usted es el Hada de los dientes?, creo que tiene lógica-

-¿De qué hablas chico?- pregunto Conejo confundido.

-Lo siento- la rubia se aclaró la garganta –Soy Elsa y él es Jack, somos viajeros provenientes de otro mundo, estamos en busca de algo-

-¿Otro mundo?- el clon de Elsa pregunto extrañada.

-¿Por qué no dejamos las preguntas para después?, miren este banquete, hay que aprovecharlo-

-Norte tiene razón- El Hada de los dientes tomo asiento en una de las sillas, a su lado se sentó Conejo, frente a ellos Jack y Elsa; a la derecha se sentaron los clones y Norte junto con Meme ocuparon los espacios frente a ellos, el resto de las sillas fueron ocupadas por duendes y Yetis.

-Antes de comenzar, hay un par de palabras que quiero decir- Norte se volvió a poner de pie y alzo la voz para que todos escucharan –La Navidad es un día para estar con tu familia y amigos, con la gente que te importa, teniendo esto… cualquier día puede ser Navidad- alzo su copa –Sé que no nos conocemos muy bien, pero permítanos ser su familia esta noche-

-Les agradecemos las atenciones- Elsa sonrió –realmente se siente como estar en casa-

-Un poco fuera de lo común, pero sí, se siente así- Jack dijo.

-Feliz navidad- Todos chocaron copas y se sentaron a disfrutar de la cena.

Cuando todos llenaron decidieron ir a una de las salas, esta era muy acogedora, el piso era de madera, un piano algo antiguo estaba en una esquina, había una chimenea que calentaba la habitación con el calor del fuego, sobre esta colgaban las típicas medias navideñas esperado ser llenadas con dulces, un gran pino decorado con luces tintineaba, galletas con chispas de chocolate esperaban tentadoramente en una bandeja, el aroma a jengibre perfumaba todo y una gran ventana dejaba ver la incesante nieve cayendo.

Un par de horas transcurrieron, todos simplemente charlaban de manera agradable, Jack y Elsa se sorprendían con las historias que les contaban los presentes sobre este mundo; finalmente hubo un punto en el que todos se quedaron sin nada que decir.

-Tengo una idea- Norte se rasco la barbilla -Jack, ¿podrías cantar para nosotros?-

-No lo sé, sabes que no acostumbro a…-

-Oh, vamos no seas modesto, por favor canta- Hada lo alentó.

Meme dibujo sobre su cabeza notas musicales en señal de aprobación.

-Por favor- su esposa lo miro con ojos suplicantes.

-Está bien- se puso de pie y se sentó en el banquillo del piano y comenzó a tocar notas.

 _ **Oh, the weather outside is frightful**_

 _ **But the fire is so delightful**_

 _ **And since we've no place to go**_

 _ **Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow**_

 _ **Man it doesn't show signs of stoppin'**_

 _ **And I brought me some corn for poppin'**_

 _ **The lights are turned way down low**_

 _ **Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow**_

 _ **When we finally kiss good-night**_

 _ **How I'll hate going out in the storm**_

 _ **But if you really hold me tight**_

 _ **All the way home I'll be warm**_

 _ **And the fire is slowly dying**_

 _ **And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing**_

 _ **But as long as you love me so**_

 _ **Let it snow, let it snow, and snow**_

 _ **When we finally kiss good-night**_

 _ **How I'll hate going out in the storm**_

 _ **But if you really grab me tight**_

 _ **All the way home I'll be warm**_

 _ **Oh the fire is slowly dying**_

 _ **And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing**_

 _ **But as long as you love me so**_

 _ **Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow**_

Cuando la canción acabo todos aplaudieron encantados –La típica canción navideña, nada fuera de lo común- el clon sonrió nervioso por la atención que estaba recibiendo. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la joven Elsa –Creo que sería más interesante escuchar algo más original- extendió su brazo para que Elsa lo tomara.

-Oh, no, yo no canto- se sintió apenada ante la petición

-Miente, hizo un musical en la escuela- Jack sonrió con malicia.

-¡Jack!- Elsa lo miro con odio –No lo sé, no tengo ninguna canción-

-Canta algo que salga de tu corazón- sugirió Norte.

-¿Improvisar?, eso es muy difícil, no podría-

-No te preocupes, lo harás bien, yo te ayudo- ella tomo el brazo del espíritu y él la guio a un lado del piano.

-Pero…- intento protestar.

Jack Frost toco una nota sostenida y la chica tuvo una extraña sensación –Tranquila, Let it go…-

Ella comenzó a sentirse adormilada, sus ojos perdieron brillo y su cara expresividad.

 _ **Tras las mejillas de aquel viajero de afable mirada,**_

 _ **Podía percibir el olor de las lágrimas humedecidas por la lluvia.**_

 _ **Una nostálgica melodía resuena débilmente,**_

 _ **Y aquellos recuerdos que no puedo recuperar vagan sin rumbo.**_

 _ **Sueño con volar con mis pequeñas alas,**_

 _ **Hasta encontrar un lugar en el que mis recuerdos no desaparezcan.**_

 _ **Juntos tu y yo,**_

 _ **Más allá de los lejanos mares y cielos.**_

 _ **En la mitad de la noche oscura me iluminas con tu afable mirada,**_

 _ **Quiero volverte a ver.**_

Justo en el momento en el que el espíritu alejo sus manos de las teclas Elsa recobro el sentido -¿Qué paso?- pregunto confundida.

-Escuchamos tu canción- el hombre se puso de pie.

-Fue extraño, se sintió como si me hubiera ido- se rasco la frente.

-Lo siento, solo quería saber la verdad-

-¿Tu lo hiciste?- pregunto el chico de cabello castaño.

-Es un truco que aprendí-

-Pensé que solo tenías poderes de invierno, si acaso viajar entre mundos, pero ese tipo de magia parece más a la de Sandman-

-Es verdad, de él obtuve la idea- miro al joven –pero el truco vino naturalmente-

-Interesante- Jack reflexiono respecto a lo que acababa de suceder.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y finalmente los invitados comenzaron a despedirse, ya era tarde y tenían que marcharse.

-Fue un placer conocerlos- La reina de las nieves sonreía mientras su esposo le colocaba la capa de piel blanca sobre los hombros.

-Esperemos volver a vernos- extendió su brazo para que su mujer lo tomara.

-Nosotros les agradecemos a ustedes, la pasamos muy bien- Elsa sonrió.

-Casi casi olvide por completo que tenemos que buscar las plumas- Jack se preocupó un poco.

-No piensen en eso esta noche, descansen y esperen los regalos mañana- Jack Frost sonrió cálidamente –Feliz Navidad-

.

.

.

Jack abrió lentamente los ojos, se los froto y bostezo, aun quería seguir durmiendo, pero sabía que no podía darse ese lujo –Elsa…- la llamo con voz ronca.

-¿Ya es hora?- pregunto adormilada.

-Sí, tenemos que buscar las plumas e irnos-

Ambos se pusieron de pie, se vistieron y bajaron a la habitación de anoche, se encontraron con que el árbol navideño tenía un par de regalos.

-Mira- Jack señalo las cajas adornados con envolturas y moños coloridos.

-Feliz mañana de Navidad, como están en la lista de los chicos buenos tenían que recibir sus regalos- señalo el tatuaje de su brazo que decía "Nice".

Jack y Elsa tomaron sus respectivos regalos y los desenvolvieron, ella fue la primera en sacar del interior de la caja un hermoso vestido; su corazón latió con fuerza –Un vestido, hace tanto que deseaba volver a usar uno- lo abrazo contra su pecho –Muchas gracias, lo atesorare-

-Úsalo en una ocasión especial- Norte sonrió.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- Elsa miro a su amigo.

Jack saco de la caja un frasco naranja que conocía muy bien, soltó una pequeña carcajada al verlo –Desde que perdí mis cosas esto ha sido lo que más he deseado en todo el mundo-

-Yo creo que no las necesitas, pero tenerlas te hará sentir más seguro- el hombre con barba miro a Jack con sus ojos azules.

El chico sonrió –Es verdad- suspiro –muchas gracias, las guardare pero intentare no depender tanto de ellas como antes- guardo el frasco en su sudadera.

-¿Buscaran las plumas?-Pregunto el hombre.

El obre guio a los chicos hasta el globo terráqueo en el taller -¿Cómo las alcanzaremos?- pregunto Elsa al ver lo alto que estaba.

-No hay problema- Norte los tranquilizo -¡PHIL, TRAE LA ESCALERA!- grito a todo pulmón.

Los jóvenes se aturdieron con el ruido.

El Yeti había traído una muy larga escalera que utilizaron para llegar a las plumas, cada uno tomo la suya recuperando los recuerdos que habían en estas; las plumas no mostraron nada relevante pero la satisfacción de haberlas obtenido era más que suficiente.

-Cuídense chicos- Norte se despidió de los chicos mientras el portal se abría.

-Feliz Navidad- Jack se despidió.

-Y feliz Año Nuevo- la chica bromeó.

* * *

Canción: You´re my love-Tsubasa Chronicle


End file.
